A Batalha
by Lola Carvalho
Summary: Uma batalha já esta sendo travada entre Patrick Jane e Red John. Outra batalha está sendo travada entre Teresa Lisbon e Patrick Jane... Uma batalha de amor. Mas agora novos recursos entram em campo... Serão eles positivos ou negativos? *THE MENTALIST NÃO ME PERTENCE **SPOILERS**
1. O adolescente e a bebê

**Bom dia pessoas lindas!**  
**Espero que gostem dessa nova história que eu comecei a escrever :)**  
**Como vcs puderam ver na sinopse, vai ter jisbon e também uma caça ao Red John :P**  
**Por conta dos trabalhos da faculdade, só vou poder postar uma vez por semana, aos domingos.**  
**Bom, espero que gostem :3**

**Boa leitura!**

Uma sensação estranha. Era o que Teresa estava sentindo. Não que houvesse acontecido algo naquele dia de verão especificamente, na verdade, justamente o oposto... Não passava de mais um dia comum na Agência de Investigação da Califórnia: Papeladas para preencher, besteiras do Jane para consertar, e, nos últimos dias, tinha que aguentar os olhares, não mais tão discretos, de Rigsby para Van Pelt, e vice-versa.

Mas há muitos anos atrás este fora um dos piores dias de sua vida... O dia em que ela fora obrigada a amadurecer e cuidar de seus irmãos, o dia em que toda sua fantasia e inocência foram arrancadas bruscamente de suas mãos, deixando cicatrizes para o resto de sua vida.

Ela simplesmente não conseguia pensar direito... Olhava aqueles relatórios todos e podia jurar que as letras dançavam no papel. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada! Estava completamente alheia a tudo e a todos. O que mais queria era ir para sua casa, deitar em sua cama e esquecer que este dia havia acontecido...

Ao que parece, Patrick Jane sabia de todos esses sentimentos ruins e sensações estranhas que ela estava sentindo, pois ele nem ousara perturbá-la. Mas ele era Patrick Jane, e não podia apenas fingir que nada estava acontecendo... Ele não podia deixar de ser ele mesmo! Então ele foi até a sua sala.

– Boa tarde Lisbon! – ele começou animado

– Oi Jane... – ela respondeu como se despertasse de um sonho

– Tarde linda, não? Dá uma vontade de sair e caminhar... Sem destino... Só para desfrutar do pôr do sol...

– Se é por falta de "Adeus" que você ainda está aqui, então: Adeus Jane! – ela respondeu ríspida enquanto fazia de conta que prestava a atenção em algo na tela de seu computador. Ele ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.

– Ok, vamos parar com esse fingimento agora... – ele disse desligando a tela do computador e se sentando na mesa, ficando ao lado de Lisbon.

– O que... O que está fazendo Jane? Qual é o seu problema, hein? – ela perguntou indignada

– Por que você não encerra o seu dia de trabalho hoje mais cedo e vai descansar um pouco?

– Descansar? Jane, graças a você eu tenho milhões de relatórios para preencher. Então, se não for pedir muito, será que dá pra você parar de me atrapalhar? – ela respondeu irritada

– Quer saber? É pedir muito sim! Não vou deixar você ficar aqui mais, você precisa descansar Lisbon...

– Ah, Jane! Sai da minha sala, vai... Vai procurar o que fazer!

– Lisbon, eu estou preocupado com você!

– Preocupado comigo por quê?

– Há quantas horas você não escreve nem mais uma linha desse relatório? – ela se preparou para retrucar, mas não tinha argumentos contra isso, então Patrick prosseguiu – Deixe-me te ajudar, ok?!

– Jane, eu não preciso de ajuda!

– Eu disse para pararmos com o fingimento...

– Eu não estou fingindo – afirmou Lisbon

–Tudo bem então, olhe nos meus olhos e diga que você está bem... – ele a desafiou. Patrick se sentia mal por ter que forçá-la deste jeito, mas não havia outra maneira... Ele queria ajudá-la!

– Eu estou bem! – afirmou, mas sua voz falhara um pouco, pois um nó se formava em sua garganta... Queria sair dali, mas ao mesmo tempo queria se permitir ser abraçada por ele, e tirar de dentro de si a dor que ela sentia desde os 12 anos de idade quando perdeu sua mãe. Mas não podia, então engoliu o nó, respirou um pouco e voltou a olhar nos olhos de Jane, e nem ela própria havia percebido que abaixara a cabeça.

– Eu não vou forçá-la a desabafar comigo, mas... Quero que saiba que se você precisar, eu estarei aqui!

– Obrigada, mas creio que isso não será necessário. Eu...

– Chefe, temos um caso – disse Cho, entrando na sala e interrompendo-os

– Vamos! – disse Lisbon sem pensar muito, afinal estava aliviada de poder sair de um assunto que ela nem queria ter entrado.

Todos os agentes foram em uma vã até a cena do crime. Não era muito longe dali, então chegaram em questão de cinco minutos.

– O que temos? – Perguntou Lisbon

– Charles e Elleanor Johnson, 40 e 39 anos, foram encontrados por um vizinho que voltava do trabalho e viu a porta aberta. Causa da morte foi ferimento à bala, o sr. Johnson na cabeça, e a sra. Johnson no peito. – respondeu Rigsby

– Jane! – Lisbon chamou a atenção do consultor que estava olhando algumas fotos nas estantes da sala de estar – alguma ideia?

– Hum... Eles tem filhos, pelo que estou vendo... – Van Pelt verificava as informações em seu celular enquanto ouvia o consultor

– Sim... Dois filhos: Nicolas, 15 anos e Sarah, 1 ano – disse Van Pelt

– E onde eles estão agora? – indagou Lisbon

– O que você faria se estivesse com muito medo, Lisbon?

– Me esconderia? – Patrick não respondeu nada, apenas assentiu e apontou para uma porta ao lado da escada que estava fechada.

Lisbon foi até a porta e abriu-a devagar, até que pode ver no canto um menino encolhido, provavelmente era Nicolas, segurando em seus braços um bebê, que deveria ser Sarah.

– Vão embora! Deixem a minha família em paz!

– Nicolas? Eu sou a Agente Lisbon do CBI... Nós viemos ajudar! – Lisbon disse com uma voz calma e se agachou para poder ficar na mesma altura que Nicolas estava – Por que não vamos conversar lá fora, hein? – o garoto assentiu timidamente e ficou de pé para sair.

Enquanto saia do quartinho, tentado impedir que o garoto visse os pais mortos no chão, Lisbon fez um sinal para Cho, que a seguiu.

– Chefe, está tudo bem?

– Está! Eu vou levar o Nicolas e a Sarah para a CBI... – ela não precisou dizer com todas as palavras que pensava que, quem quer que seja que tenha matado seus pais, poderiam estar atrás dos filhos também – Você é o responsável, não deixe o Jane fazer nenhuma besteira, ok?! – e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Cho voltou para dentro da casa.

Lisbon pediu a um policial que os levassem até a sede da CBI. Assim que entraram no andar da CBI, Sarah começou a chorar.

– O que ela tem? – perguntou Lisbon, um pouco constrangida por não saber o que fazer.

– E-Eu não sei... Acho que ela está com fome... – Lisbon indicou para o rapaz (que não largava um segundo sequer a irmãzinha do colo) o caminho da cozinha.

Ela abriu a geladeira e viu um iogurte, provavelmente era de Rigsby. Depois ela se explicaria e compraria outro... Mas agora a bebê tinha que parar de chorar!

– Isso deve ajudar... – ela disse entregando o iogurte já aberto e uma colher ao menino.

Ele colocou Sarah sentada em cima do balcão da cozinha, e a menina parava de chorar gradativamente, conforme era alimentada.

Quando ela acabou de comer uns 3 iogurtes do Rigsby, adormeceu nos braços do irmão. Lisbon os levou até sua sala e sentando-se no sofá, ao lado do garoto:

– Nicolas, eu acredito que você já saiba o que aconteceu com seus pais, estou certa?

– Sim... Agente Lisbon?

– O que?

– Você acha que quem fez isso com meus pais virá atrás de mim e da minha irmã?

– É possível...

– Então... – ele titubeou um pouco – Tem uma coisa que você deve saber sobre mim...

– E o que é?

– O sr. e a sra. Johnson não eram meus pais...

– Como?

– Meus pais de verdade foram agentes da FBI e eles morreram no último caso que eles trabalharam... Foram assassinados... Ninguém sabe por quem, mas eu acho que foram os agentes dentro do FBI que eram corruptos e ajudavam a um serial killer que meus pais estavam investigando. E então o FBI me colocou sobre a guarda desses dois agentes, que estavam fingindo serem meus pais. O caso foi arquivado como confidencial...

– Você sabe qual era o codinome do serial killer?

– Não... Meus pais não me disseram.

– Quando tudo isso aconteceu?

– Faz 3 meses.

– Ok... – Lisbon respirou fundo – Não se preocupe, tudo bem? Nós vamos cuidar de vocês...

– Obrigado Agente Lisbon

Lisbon saiu da sala, pois viu que sua equipe já havia voltado para o escritório. Pediu para Van Pelt checar as informações que Nicolas lhe dera.

Jane chegou logo em seguida. Sem dúvida estava aprontando alguma. Mas ela não tinha tempo para repreendê-lo agora, antes ela tinha que terminar os relatórios, que estavam em cima do prazo para entrega.

Entrou em sua sala, sentou-se à sua mesa e começou a escrever.

– É... Agente Lisbon? – disse Nicolas, fazendo com que ela se assustasse um pouco – Aqui não teria nenhuma fralda, teria?

– Não, mas não tem problema... Tem uma farmácia aqui embaixo, nós podemos ir lá comprar...

– Mas e ela? Vai ficar aqui sozinha? – apontou para a bebê

– Não, eu tenho uma solução perfeita! – Lisbon saiu da sala e chamou Jane, que entrou logo em seguida em sua sala, fechando a porta – Jane, você já viu o Nicolas e a bebê Sarah, e Nicolas este é Patrick Jane, meu consultor.

– Prazer!

– O prazer é todo meu... – disse Patrick

– Quero que você fique aqui cuidando da Sarah enquanto eu dou uma saidinha...

– Ok – Jane pegou Sarah no colo – Qual é o... Ah... Entendi o motivo! – ele disse quando sentiu o "cheiro" proveniente da fralda de Sarah – Por que você não pede pra Van Pelt, ela tem mais jeito com crianças...

– Por que a Van Pelt não é um pé no saco que fica fazendo um monte de besteiras para eu consertar! – ela respondeu e logo se virou para Nicolas – Vamos?!

Eles desceram, compraram um pacote de fraldas, lenços umidecidos, uma chupeta e uma mamadeira, afinal eles não sabiam até quando Nicolas e Sara ficariam na CBI, e depois voltaram.

– Ok, Você precisa de ajuda? – perguntou Lisbon ao menino

– Sim, eu não sei trocar fralda...

– Ah... Jane, você sabe trocar fralda, não é?

– Na verdade não... Minha esposa era quem sempre trocava as fraldas de Charlotte – Era mentira! Patrick Jane sabia muito bem como trocar uma fralda, mas não era uma tarefa que ele gostaria de fazer naquele momento, principalmente depois de ficar 20 minutos cuidando da bebê, mesmo sendo o cavalheiro que era. E, claro, ele queria ter a confirmação de que Lisbon sabia trocar fralda... Só por diversão. E esse era o principal motivo.

– Ok, eu troco! – ela disse finalmente.

Lisbon trocou a fralda de Sarah com uma certa rapidez e agilidade, fato este que deixou Patrick surpreso.

– Quem diria, hein?! Você trocando fraldas... – disse Jane

– Ah, Jane... Não enche vai! – ela enrolou a fralda – Vou jogar isso daqui fora, bem longe daqui... – Nicolas e Jane tamparam o nariz até ela sair da sala

– Ela é legal, não é? – disse o menino tentado entrar no assunto "vocês se gostam" de uma forma mais leve...

– Hum... Ela é a chefe, nós não... Você sabe! – respondeu Jane. Surpreendentemente ele se envergonhou ao tocar neste assunto.

– Aham... Sei! – nisso Lisbon voltou e viu Jane levemente corado, e um sorriso nos lábios de Nicolas... Considerou em sua mente que o menino era bom... Em menos de quinze minutos ele conseguira deixar Patrick envergonhado... Mais tarde ela teria que lhe perguntar qual era o segredo.

Antes que Lisbon pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Van Pelt entrou na sala e a chamou para uma conversa em particular.

– O que foi Van Pelt? – perguntou Lisbon já do lado de fora da sala

– Os pais de Nicolas e Sarah eram Anne e George White e, o caso que eles estavam trabalhando?! Red John – Lisbon respirou fundo... Estava sem palavras.

– Bom, obrigada por não dizer nada na frente do Jane... Eu mesma vou contar para ele.

– Quando?

– Quando achar necessário.

– Lisbon – chamou o diretor Bertram que entrava no escritório – Eu lamento em informar, mas este caso é uma continuação de um caso em andamento no FBI, e eu não vejo razão para vocês trabalharem nele... – Lisbon estava um pouco assustada. Na verdade ela sempre ficava um pouco assustada quando se tratava de algum dos cinco suspeitos de Red John. Jane saiu da sala de Lisbon com a bebê Sarah no colo, para ouvir o que Bertram estava dizendo – Daqui a algumas horas o FBI mandará dois agentes para buscarem Nicolas e Sarah.

– E esses agentes vão continuar fingindo serem meus pais? – perguntou Nicolas

– Sim, eles vã...

– Então porque a agente Lisbon não pode fazer isso? – interrompeu Nicolas, deixando Lisbon confusa. _"Eu?"_ ela pensava.

– Este caso é um caso do FBI e eu não vejo razão para a CBI pegá-lo.

– Os meus pais foram assassinados por agentes do FBI... Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum com eles!

– Não há nenhum arquivo que indique que seus pais foram assassinados, muito menos por agentes do FBI

– NÃO! NÃO! EU QUERO A AGENTE LISBON! – ele continuou

– Nicolas, ainda que eu permitisse que a Agente Lisbon pegasse o caso e fingisse ser sua mãe... Quem seria o pai? – perguntou Bertram.

– Bom, nesse caso eu acho que eu poderia... – disse Jane – quer dizer... Nicolas é moreno, como Lisbon e Sarah é loira como eu... Não teria problema.

Todos olharam para Lisbon esperando uma confirmação, mas ela estava tão confusa que não soube o que dizer ou fazer.

– Não tem problema nós passarmos por um casal, não é Lisbon? – Patrick insistiu

– Hum... Eu... Não sei, eu... Não sei se é uma boa ideia...

– Por favor, agente Lisbon?! – pediu Nicolas

– Não sei, eu... – Lisbon começou a considerar todos os pontos positivos e pontos negativos, como sempre fazia. No final das contas ela não sabia o que fazer, mas então pensou no que aquele dia representava para ela, e de como aquele menino à sua frente precisava de ajuda, assim como ela precisou, mas não teve. Era isso... Ela iria ajudá-lo, e quem sabe, de quebra, eles não pegassem Red John, e ela pudesse finalmente assumir seus sentimentos por Jane?! – Tudo bem, eu vou!

E com isso se começa a batalha.

**E aí, o que acharam? Morreram de tédio? rsrs**  
**Me digam o que vcs acham que vai acontecer **

**Beijinhoooos **


	2. Casa nova

**Bom diaaa!**  
**Bom, como o prometido, hoje é domingo (pé de cachimbo, sqn) e tem capítulo novooo :D**

**Quero agradecer todos os reviews lindos de vocês :3 Obrigada :D**

**Espero que gostem,**  
**Boa leitura!**

Ela quase não acreditava no que estava fazendo, mas sabia que era o certo. De alguma forma era o certo. E ainda tinha que se preocupar quanto ao contar para Jane sobre o Red John.

Não é que ela não queria que ele soubesse, na realidade ele era a pessoa que ela mais queria conversar sobre isso, mas ele ficava tão estranho quando se tratava desse assunto. Estranho de uma forma muito assustadora para ela.

Já estava de noite, e Lisbon esperava por Patrick e Nicolas sentada no sofá de sua sala, ao lado de suas 2 pequenas malas.

Eles iriam morar em um local afastado da cidade, como mostram os filmes com aquele estereótipo de família feliz. Por um lado ela estava contente por estar fazendo isso com Patrick, mas por outro estava amedrontada... _"Morar temporariamente com Patrick?"_ pensava ela _"Não sei se sobrevivo a isso". _

Patrick fora buscar as coisas de Nicolas e Sarah, e passou em seu quartinho de motel para pegar alguns de seus ternos, depois dirigiu até a casa de Lisbon.

As malas de Lisbon não eram grandes, portanto foram rapidamente colocadas no carro, e logo em seguida eles deram início ao percurso que demoraria um pouco mais do que o convencional.

É incrível como viagens cansam. Passaram-se horas sentados sem fazer ou falar absolutamente nada, até pegando no sono de vez enquanto, mas assim que chegaram a casa que fora alugada pela CBI naquele lugar longe do agito da cidade grande, Lisbon, Patrick e Nicolas não viam a hora de se jogarem na cama.

-Essa não! – disse Teresa ao constatar que haviam apenas dois dormitórios prontos para o uso. Justo dormitório que ela escolhera, estava cheio de caixas de materiais para reforma.

- O que foi? – perguntou Patrick

- Este quarto não foi reformado, está cheio de materiais de construção.

- Não se preocupe, pequena Lisbon... Você pode dormir no meu quarto.

- O quê? Ficou maluco?

- Tudo bem então, durma naquelas poltronas da sala... – Lisbon se recordara somente agora que na sala, ao invés daqueles sofás grandes, haviam algumas poltronas.

- Ai, droga!

- Lisbon, não tem problema... Eu durmo no chão, ok?!

- Obrigada – foi tudo o que pode dizer.

Todos se arrumaram para dormir, e quase que no mesmo segundo que deitaram, pegaram no sono.

No dia seguinte, Lisbon foi a primeira a acordar. E agora, descansada, pôde observar melhor a casa. Ela era toda planejada, o que fazia com que tivesse bastante espaço. A cozinha tinha um balcão americano com três daquelas cadeiras mais altas. O laranja de alguns objetos e de peças da cozinha se destacavam no branco da parede, do balcão e do chão. Na sala, para tristeza dela, não havia um sofá, a televisão não era uma tela de cinema, mas era enorme! Havia alguns quadros espalhados pela parede, o que deixava o ambiente muito agradável.

O quintal... "É perfeito" pensava. Grama, uma casinha de boneca de madeira, não... Espera... Não é uma casinha de boneca... É uma casinha de cachorro. Uma casa na árvore... Tudo o que ela sempre sonhou em ter quando era criança.

Quando ela voltou para a dentro da casa Patrick já havia levantado, ainda estava de pijama, assim como ela.

- Bom dia! Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou

- Bom dia, sim dormi bem! E você?

- Também... O chão não é exatamente confortável, mas até que eu dormi bem!

- Jane, obrigada. Sabe?! Por ontem...

- Tudo bem Lisbon... Eu disse que se você precisasse eu estaria aqui, não disse?! – ele perguntou enquanto colocava suas mãos nos ombros dela, e ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça como resposta.

- Você come o que de manhã? – ela perguntou mudando de assunto, um pouco constrangida.

- Eu não acho que tenha algo dentro dos armários... Mas eu vi que tinha um supermercado aqui perto.

- Eu vou lá, então... Melhor eu ir rápido, porque Sarah tomou a última mamadeira que deixei de reserva ontem de noite

Ela se arrumou e foi ao mercado. Era realmente perto dali, não deu nem dois minutos de carro. Sua compra também fora rápida, apenas com coisas para o café da manhã. Estava faminta, e precisava urgentemente de um bom café para acordar.

Voltou, retirou as coisas da sacola e preparou sua preciosa bebida.

- Bom dia mamãe – disse Nicolas – sua filha mais nova está com fome...

- Bom dia, que bom que acordou, nós precisamos revisar algumas coisas. – ela pegou Sarah no colo – Bom dia Sarah – fez voz de criança – Vamos comer?

- Engraçado como os adultos viram crianças na frente de bebês, não é? – indagou Nicolas e todos riram

- É que a gente não resiste a essa carinha fofa! – disse Patrick

- Bom, mas mudando de assunto... Precisamos revisar algumas coisas – começou Lisbon – Nicolas, você não pode se esquecer de nos chamar de "mãe" e "pai" na frente das pessoas...

- E você pode começar a me chamar de Patrick... – interrompeu Jane – Ou querido, amor, coração... Sei lá... – Lisbon corou. Ela não havia lembrado que precisaria agir como uma mulher casada... Pensou apenas na parte de ser mãe temporariamente – Não precisa ficar vermelha meu amor... Agora somos um casal! – ignorando totalmente o que ele disse, ela ficou ainda mais corada.

- Uhh – provocou Nicolas – "meu amor" "somos um casal"

- Pare com isso! – advertiu Lisbon – Ok, onde eu estava mesmo?! Ah sim! Nicolas, hoje vamos fazer sua matrícula na escola.

- Uma pergunta interessante surgiu aqui na minha cabeça – disse Patrick – Nós vamos ser aqueles casais de filme, que o pai vai trabalhar e a mãe fica em casa cuidando dos filhos?

- É... Acho que sim! Eu vou trabalhar daqui mesmo...

- Bom, então aos sábados teremos que fazer aqueles passeios de família... E aos domingos vamos cozinhar alguma comida bem cheirosa e comer enquanto assistimos televisão... Isso parece que vai ser bem divertido! – disse Patrick

- Você parece uma criança – eles riram, mas pararam ao ouvirem um batida na porta – Quem será?

- Vamos descobrir agora... – disse Patrick caminhando até a porta, sendo seguido por Teresa e Nicolas. Ele abriu a porta e uma mulher loira de olhos azuis, magra, que devia ter no máximo uns 25 anos estava do outro lado da porta com um prato coberto com um pano de prato em suas mãos – Bom dia!

- Oi, bom dia – disse a moça sorridente – Meu nome é Melanie, eu moro na casa aqui do lado, e vim trazer um bolinho para meus novos vizinhos! – ela parecia uma daquelas menininhas mimadas. Lisbon não precisou de muito mais tempo para chegar a conclusão de que não gostava dela...

- Oh, muito obrigado! Muito gentil de sua parte – disse Patrick que pegava o prato de bolo das mãos da vizinha.

- Fui eu que fiz! – ela disse alegre.

- Obrigado! – Lisbon se aproximava mais da porta. Estaria ela com ciúmes?

- Olá – ela disse um pouco tímida

- Ah, querida, esta é Melanie a vizinha... Ela trouxe um bolo para nós!

- Ah, muito obrigada, mas... Nós somos alérgicos a chocolate... – disse Lisbon após constatar pelo cheiro que o bolo era de chocolate.

- Oh, me perdoe eu não sabia... – disse a moça pegando de volta o bolo – Eu vou fazer um outro bolo, esta bem?

- Não se incomode conosco! Nós estamos bem, e já nos sentimos bem vindos!

- Ah, então, está bem...

- Se nos der licença, temos algumas coisas para arrumar antes do meu... marido ir trabalhar... Sabe como é?! Casa nova... Tudo uma bagunça... – Lisbon tentou disfarçar

- Ah, tudo bem! Bem vindos então...

Lisbon mal esperou a mulher sair ou terminar de falar e já foi fechando a porta. Patrick olhava para ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Você está com ciúme de mim!

- Da onde você tirou isso?

- Sim, você está!

- Não eu não estou!

- Você viu que Melanie estava dando encima de mim e você ficou com ciúme...

- Jane, eu não estou com ciúme de você!

- Não se preocupe... Eu não vou te trair!

- Ah Jane... Vai tomar banho vai!

Lisbon voltou para a cozinha terminou de alimentar Sarah e depois foi para o quarto, certificando-se que Jane não estava lá e de que não entraria também, trancando a porta.

Tomou um merecido banho, se trocou e levou Nicolas até a escola para fazer a matrícula, o que foi bem rápido, já que Nicolas não era um dos bagunceiros.

Voltou para "casa", e quase se esqueceu de Sarah dentro do carro... Mas lembrou bem a tempo, antes que algum vizinho intrometido visse.

Assim que entrou na casa, seu celular tocou. Era Van Pelt.

- Lisbon – ela atendeu

- Chefe, eu estava pesquisando mais sobre o caso... E descobri que um dos agentes do FBI que os pais de Nicolas estavam investigando era Reede Smith... – dizia Van Pelt

- Ok, eu... Eu vou falar com Jane hoje sobre isso e...

- Falar comigo sobre o que Teresa? – perguntou Jane entrando na sala de estar

- Van Pelt, continue investigando e peça para os rapazes te ajudarem, eu te ligo mais tarde. – ela disse e já desligou o celular.

- Sobre o que você vai falar comigo, Teresa?

- Jane, não fique bravo comigo, ok?!

- Bravo por quê?

- Você já sabe Nicolas acha que os pais foram assassinados por agentes do FBI...

- Sim, e?

- "E" os pais deles estavam investigando colegas de trabalho que... Que ajudavam um serial killer...

- Serial killer?

- Red John...

**E então, o que acharam?**

**Beijinhos, e até domingo que vem :P **


	3. Quem?

**Bom diaaaaa!**  
**É hoooojee... "Big Jisbon moment" Ohh, meu Deus, acho que vou surtaaar! hahahaha**  
**Bom, eu espero que gostem deste capítulo...**  
**Eu sei que pode parecer que eu estou focando só nos momentos jisbon, e não na investigação do Red John, mas é que eu preciso construir algumas coisas e inserir alguns personagens antes de tudo acontecer... :)**  
**Bom, sem mais delongas,**

**Boa leitura!**

– Red John?

– Sim, Jane eu...

– E quando você pretendia me contar? – ele a interrompeu

– Eu ia te contar quando fosse oportuno... – Lisbon podia ver a raiva nos olhos de Jane. Esse era o motivo pelo qual ela não queria contar sobre Red John.

– Lisbon eu... Eu não acredito que você... Como você pôde não me contar antes?

– Jane, eu...

– Como você pôde? – ele a interrompeu novamente quase gritando.

– Jane... – Lisbon ia começar a se defender, mas a bebê Sarah, que estava em seu colo, começou a chorar – Não, não, não, não bebê... Não chore! – ela tentava acalmar Sarah, mas sem sucesso – viu o que você fez? – Acusou Lisbon a Jane, e saiu para seu quarto no andar de cima.

Jane, por sua vez, saiu de casa irritado e apenas não bateu a porta com força para não estragar o disfarce.

Ambos estavam indignados com as atitudes um do outro.

Ao chegar na CBI, Patrick se trancou em seu seu sótão para clarear a cabeça. Lisbon, após acalmar Sarah, decidiu que não ficaria triste ou irritada pelo o que aconteceu. Afinal, tinha muitas aparências para manter.

Então foi com Sarah ao supermercado, fazer as compras que deixara de fazer naquele dia mais cedo. Tentou observar as outras mulheres que também faziam compras, para não parecer tão diferente. "Aliás, o que bebês e adolescentes gostam de comer?" ela se perguntava.

O resultado? Dois carrinhos lotados até a boca de produtos. Mas pelo menos não faltaria nada!

Quando voltou para casa, preparou um almoço rápido para ela e para Sarah, já que Jane e Nicolas só voltariam para casa perto da hora do jantar.

Mesmo que ela não gostasse (e sua casa bagunçada era uma prova disso), Lisbon tinha que arrumar as compras nos armários, arrumar as roupas das malas dentro dos guarda-roupas, lavar a louça... O bom era que não havia muito a se fazer...

Durante suas tarefas domésticas, Lisbon não parou de pensar em Jane. Não tinha como negar: Ela estava chateada com ele!

Por que ele não pode apenas ouví-la e, ao menos, tentar entender suas decisões?

Até que era bom admitir isso, mas agora já se passaram duas horas e ela ainda está na mesma questão. "Preciso tirar ele da minha cabeça urgente!" considerava ela para si mesma... Sarah apenas a observava sentada em naquelas cadeirinhas de bebê.

– E então Sarah... O que você faz? – perguntou Lisbon – Quero dizer, você fala...? Anda? O que você faz de especial, hein? – com a casa inteira em silêncio, a voz de Lisbon soava mais alta, e quando ela se ouviu, pensou em quão absurdo era o que ela estava falando – Sabe?! Eu achei que seria legal vir aqui e fingir ser sua mamãe... Mas o seu "papai" só pensa nele e naquela vingança boba dele! – Sarah olhou para ela, com sono, e estendeu os bracinhos para que Lisbon a pegasse no colo – É... Você e o Nicolas fazem isso valer a pena... – Lisbon a pegou no colo e se sentou em uma das poltronas da sala. Ajeitou Sarah em seu colo, e fazia carinho nas costas dela para ela pegar no sono.

Sem querer acabou adormecendo junto com Sarah.

Já estava ficando tarde, e Patrick resolveu sair um pouco mais cedo para buscar Nicolas na escola. Nem cumprimentou, nem se despediu de ninguém.

Quando chegou em casa, ainda estava um pouco irritado com Lisbon, mas deixou a raiva de lado por um momento quando viu Lisbon e Sarah abraçadas dormindo na poltrona da sala.

– Lisbon – ele sussurrou acordando-a

– O que? – disse ela confusa.

– Você acabou pegando no sono... Já está de noite! – Lisbon levantou-se, tomando cuidado para não acordar Sarah.

– Me desculpe, eu...

– Ser dona-de-casa não é tão fácil como você imaginou, não é?! – deduziu

– Pois é – ela sorriu timidamente

– Deixa que eu ponho ela na cama... – Jane pegou Sarah do colo de Lisbon e subiu as escadas para coloca-la no berço.

– Como foi o primeiro dia? – perguntou Lisbon para Nicolas

– Ah, igual a todos os outros primeiros dias que eu já tive na vida... Quero saber do seu primeiro dia!

– Não há muito o que saber... Eu só... Fui no mercado, e acabei dormindo no sofá... – O telefone de Lisbon tocou, e ela, depois de pedir licença ao garoto, atendeu.

– Lisbon

– Chefe, nós... Temos uma notícia... – disse Cho

– Que notícia?

– O tio de Nicolas, Philip White, foi encontrado morto na casa do sr. e sra. Johnson... E na parede tinha o símbolo de Red John.

– O que isso quer dizer?

– Não sabemos, estávamos pensando se... Se o Jane não podia nos ajudar...

– Claro, eu... Vou falar com ele e já te ligo

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Patrick descendo as escadas

– Nós... – Lisbon chegou mais perto de Patrick e sussurrou em seu ouvido – precisamos conversar em particular...

– Ah... Pizza? – disfarçou Jane – Hum... Não sei. O que acha de comermos pizza, Nicolas?

– Claro, eu estou faminto!

– Ótimo, eu vou ligar então... Jane você me ajuda a escolher o sabor? – disse Lisbon piscando com um olho para Jane.

Os dois subiram para o quarto, trancaram a porta e Jane abriu uma janela grande que dava para uma varanda. Lisbon nem havia notado isso até então.

– Jane, em primeiro lugar eu quero te pedir desculpas...

– Não Lisbon... Está tudo bem! Eu ainda estou um pouco irritado, mas eu sei que você teve seus motivos...

– Eu fico com medo de te contar coisas sobre o Red John porque você fica muito estranho...

– Lisbon, eu... Sou eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas... Eu não fico estranho de propósito, mas... Sempre que me lembro de Red John, eu também me lembro que eu não fui capaz de proteger a minha família...

– Jane, a culpa não foi sua!

– Você é muito gentil, mas eu sei a verdade... Tenho que conviver todos os dias com ela... Mas, obrigado mesmo assim – ele disse e a abraçou. Não como das outras vezes. Agora, Teresa respondia ao abraço.

O céu já estava todo escuro, a única coisa que os iluminava era a luz do quarto e a lua.

– Heeey, vizinhos! – eles ouviram uma voz vinda de outra casa, e se afastaram do abraço para ver quem era. Melanie... – Noite linda, não é?!

– Olá Melanie! – disseram Jane e Lisbon.

– Eu não gosto dessa mulher – disse Lisbon fingindo um sorriso.

– É, eu sei... Vamos pedir a pizza – ele disse se virando para Lisbon

– Sim, mas ainda precisamos conversar!

– Acho melhor conversarmos lá dentro para a "senhora-ciúmes" aqui não se incomodar... – ele se virou para Melanie, na varanda da outra casa – Tchau Melanie!

Os dois entraram de volta no quarto, pediram duas pizzas: uma de frango com catupiry e uma de brócolis com queijo.

– Naquela hora que você entrou na sala, e eu te contei sobre Red John – Lisbon começou – Van Pelt tinha acabado de me dizer que os pais de Nicolas estavam investigando o agente Reede Smith do FBI...

– Ham... Reede... Sempre desconfiei dele...

– O que vamos fazer agora? – indagou Lisbon, mas a campainha soou, interrompendo a conversa – Que rápido!

– Agora vamos comer pizza!

Depois do jantar, foram dormir. A louça ficaria para amanhã, pois, apesar de Lisbon ter dormido durante a tarde, ela se sentia exausta. Psicologicamente exausta. Muita coisa havia acontecido naquele dia... Tudo estava muito diferente.

Patrick também estava cansado, e seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora. Ele temia que Red John fizesse algum mal para Lisbon ou para aquelas crianças, afinal Red John já havia matado os pais delas, e agora Teresa lhe contara que ele havia assassinado o tio também.

Era estranho, mas, mesmo com pouco tempo de convivência, ele havia se apegado sentimentalmente à elas. E seus sentimentos por Lisbon nunca estiveram tão expostos como agora.

Mas ele tinha esperanças de descobrir quem era Red John antes que ele fizesse algo com as pessoas das quais ele se importava. Então dormiu. Amanhã será um novo dia, e será mais uma oportunidade de pegar Red John.

Quando amanheceu, Lisbon foi a primeira a despertar. Ainda não estava totalmente desperta, mas o suficiente para ter aquelas primeiras sensações do dia, e, como havia acordado naturalmente, sem a necessidade do despertador tocar, se sentia descansada, pronta para um excelente dia. Também se sentia abraçada... E essa era uma sensação tão boa!

"Mas, espera... Abraçada?" pensava ela, e esse pensamento a fez despertar por completo.

– Jane? – ela disse ainda um pouco sonolenta.

– Só mais cinto minutos...

– Jane, você está na minha cama... Você está me abraçando!

– Ãn?! – apenas agora Patrick havia se dado conta de onde estava – Desculpe Lisbon, eu...

– Sai, sai, sai, sai!

– Me desculpa eu não sei o que aconteceu – ele disse quando se levantou da cama – eu estava... Eu... E-Eu realmente não me lembro!

– Acha mesmo que eu vou cair nessa, Jane?

– Lisbon, eu realmente não me lembro!

– Eu vou fingir que acredito, e você nunca mais faça isso! – O que mais irritava Lisbon era que ela gostou de ser abraçada, mas nunca poderia admitir isso. E Patrick verdadeiramente não se lembrava de como ele havia ido, do chão, para a cama, ao lado de Lisbon, principalmente sem ser nocauteado por ela.

Porém, o choro de Sarah os impediram de continuar nesta discussão que não levaria a ligar algum. Lisbon se levantou e foi até o quarto ao lado.

– Por favor, faz ela parar! – dizia Nicolas cobrindo a cabeça com o edredom.

– Acho que ela está com fome... – disse Lisbon tirando Sarah do berço – Vem cá bebê chorona... – Lisbon foi até a cozinha e deu uma mamadeira com leite e achocolatado para Sarah, que já conseguia segurar a mamadeira sem precisar de ajuda.

Patrick ainda estava intrigado com o que acontecera pela manhã. Como um homem que tem um palácio da memória em sua cabeça não se lembra do que aconteceu durante a noite? Era inconcebível para ele! E por mais que ele se esforçasse, ele não conseguia lembrar...

Ele também não queria que as coisas entre ele e Lisbon ficassem estranhas, então fez de conta que nada tinha acontecido e seguiu sua nova rotina. Tomou banho, se arrumou, tomou seu café da manhã e foi trabalhar. Antes que entrasse no carro, a vizinha Melanie o interrompeu:

– Olá vizinho...

– Bom dia Melanie – ele respondeu não muito animado.

– Então, eu estava pensando... Sua mulher, ela... Acho que ela não gosta de mim...

– Imagina – mentiu Patrick – Teresa é um amor de pessoa! Gosta de quase todo mundo... Ela só é um pouco tímida.

– Hum... Pode parecer estranho, mas... Eu queria ser amiga dela, sabe? Eu...

– MELANIE – uma mulher gritou interrompendo a conversa – Não perturbe o pobre homem... Venha para casa agora! – a mulher se aproximava na medida que falava com Melanie, portanto sua voz ia se ajustando a um volume neutro.

– Ai, mãe! Me deixa em paz um pouco...

– Me desculpe – a mulher dirigia-se à Patrick – Melanie não tem muita noção, senhor...?

– Jane, Patrick Jane.

– Patrick, está "doçura" é minha mãe, senhora...

– Patrícia Jane – completou a mulher boquiaberta.

**Uuuuuh... E aí, quem vcs acham que é essa Patrícia Jane? **

**Beijinhoooos e até domingo que veeeem!**


	4. Brincando de casinha

**Bom diiiiaa, seus lindooos :D**

**Capítulo novoooo *-* E neste capítulo eu já começo a desenvolver um pedaço da batalha Patrick vs Red John**

**Espero que gostem, e comentem tbm por favor ;)**

**Boa leitura!**

Lisbon também deixou de lado o incidente da manhã e começou seu dia. Deu banho em Sarah, e a vestiu com um vestido cor-de-rosa, pois era verão e, portanto, o dia estava quente. Depois, enquanto Jane tomava seu café da manhã, ela tomou seu banho.

Patrick saiu para trabalhar, e ela tinha que agradecer a Deus pelas janelas da sala terem cortinas, assim, não teria que se despedir de seu marido de mentirinha com um beijo.

Ela saiu logo em seguida, precisava comprar dois ingredientes que faltavam para o jantar, no supermercado. E ela que pensou que não faltaria nada...

- Quer carona para a escola, Nick?

- Não, valeu! Não pega muito bem ir com a mãe para a escola...

- Ok... – Lisbon abriu a porta de casa para sair.

- Olha, o Patrick ainda está aqui... – Lisbon olhou, mas não gostou do que viu: Melanie!

- Hum – disse ela, e logo se aproximou de onde eles estavam – Oi querido... Achei que você já tinha ido trabalhar – ela se esforçou para fazer uma voz mais doce.

- Sim, eu... – Patrick parecia confuso – Meu amor, eu quero te apresentar minha... Mãe, Patrícia Jane, e mãe, está é a minha esposa, Teresa Lisbon. – disse Patrick ainda um pouco confuso.

- Opa, espera aí! Mãe? – interrompeu Melanie

- Sim. – começou Patrícia – Antes de eu me casar com seu pai, Melanie, eu me casei com Alex Jane, e nós tivemos um filho... Patrick. – Teresa podia ver que Patrick ficara abalado com o reencontro, mas não sabia o por quê... Ela nunca havia ouvido falar da mãe dele.

- E depois você fugiu e me deixou sozinho com meu pai... – agora Teresa entendia o motivo.

- Patrick, você está tão diferente... Tantos anos se passaram... – disse Patrícia tentando se esquivar do assunto "fuga" – Quem são estes? – apontou para Sarah e Nicolas

- São nossos filhos, Nicolas e Sarah – Teresa se adiantou.

- Sim, os filhos que nós não vamos abandonar! – alfinetou Patrick

- Patrick eu realmente espero que você possa me perdoar um dia... Eu era muito jovem e tola e...

- Ai meu Deus... – disse Patrick e respirou fundo – Eu não tenho tempo para perder com... Babaquices, eu preciso ir trabalhar. Tchau, querida. – Patrick beijou o topo da cabeça de Teresa, entrou em seu carro e foi embora.

- Ãhn, mãe? – disse Nicolas chamando a atenção de Lisbon – e aquela carona? Eu estou atrasado...

- Claro! – Lisbon virou-se para Melanie e Patrícia – Foi um prazer conhece-la, senhora Jane... – com isso Lisbon colocou Sarah na cadeirinha no banco de trás, e entrou no carro, dando a partida em seguida.

- Obrigada por me livrar daquela situação, Nick! – disse Lisbon quando já estava a alguns metros de casa.

- Imagina... Mas, você pode me deixar na esquina?

- É tão ruim assim ser visto com a mãe? – perguntou Lisbon

- Não é ruim... É péssimo! – ele brincou e Lisbon sorriu.

- Ok, ok! – Lisbon parou o carro na esquina da escola – Boa aula Nick, e se quiser que eu venha te buscar _na esquina _– reforçou – é só me ligar, ok?!

- Valeu! – ele se inclinou sobre o banco do passageiro e deu um beijo de despedida na bochecha de Lisbon – Boa sorte com suas novas amiguinhas! – ele brincou.

- Ha-ha, engraçadinho!

Lisbon foi despreocupada ao mesmo supermercado que fora ontem. Ia preparar uma lasanha à bolonhesa, mas se esquecera de comprar queijo e carne moída. Como já sabia mais ou menos onde ficavam as coisas no supermercado, se dirigiu rapidamente para a seção de laticínios, pegou três bandejinhas de queijo e depois foi para a fila do açougue.

- Seu nome é Teresa, certo? – Lisbon levou um susto e se virou para ver quem era, e Patrícia estava lá, parada esperando uma resposta

- Sim, Teresa Lisbon... Jane – completou se lembrando do disfarce.

- Teresa eu... Me desculpe eu... Eu amo o Patrick... É só que, quando ele nasceu, eu era muito jovem, e bem... Não queria viver no circo. Mas eu realmente me arrependo, e eu... Quero te pedir um favor...

- Favor?

- Queria que você tentasse falar com o Patrick, para ele me perdoar... Ou ao menos deixar que eu me explique...

- E você vai dizer o que você acabou de dizer para mim? Porque, se for, não vai funcionar... – disse Teresa desconfiada de Patrícia

- Por favor, Teresa! Você sabe como é, você é mãe... Imagina se seu filho mais velho se rebelasse contra você, ou nem quisesse mais olhar para você, o que você faria?

- Isso é diferente. A minha relação com meu filho é muito diferente... – por mais que Teresa fosse uma boa pessoa, neste momento ela se colocou na posição de Patrick. E se fosse ao contrário, e o pai dela estivesse ali, tentando convencer Patrick de tentar se desculpar com ela? Claro que isso não seria possível já que seu pai estava morto, mas se fosse possível, ela gostaria que ele estivesse do lado dela...

- Por favor, Teresa! – Patrícia implorou

- Eu... – Teresa respirou fundo e chegou a conclusão de que talvez fosse melhor para Patrick ouvir as explicações de sua mãe, nem que fosse para encerrar este capítulo de sua vida. – Eu não prometo nada... Mas vou tentar!

- Obrigada Teresa! – Patrícia a abraçou e, pelo susto, ela só respondeu ao abraço muito tempo depois.

"Esses Jane's e seus abraços repentinos..." pensou Lisbon consigo mesma.

Foi para a casa, fez as tarefas domésticas que ela não havia feito no dia anterior, mas, apesar do trabalho acumulado, Lisbon acabou o serviço com uma certa rapidez.

Do outro lado da cidade, Jane considerava consigo todas as coisas que haviam acontecido naquela manhã, de como ele disse que não abandonaria seus supostos filhos, e de como ele havia abandonado sua pequena Charlotte e sua amada esposa nas mãos de um assassino frio e cruel.

Estava quase entrando em colapso quando se lembrou do que Charlotte lhe dissera quando estava sob efeito daquele chá alucinógeno, há alguns meses atrás.

Era verdade. Ele não poderia fazer nada para traze-las de volta.

Mas havia algo que ele podia fazer agora... Ele podia cuidar de sua família temporária. Encontrar Red John e dar descanso, tanto à sua consciência, quanto àquelas crianças que estavam sobre a proteção dele e de Lisbon e também à todas as outras possíveis vítimas de Red John.

Havia outra coisa que ele poderia fazer. Era uma coisa por si próprio, e mesmo que ele não se considerasse digno de tal, outra pessoa nessa história era digna de tal. E essa pessoa era Teresa Lisbon.

Saiu de seu quartinho no telhado da CBI, deu alguma desculpa esfarrapada sobre não ajudar no caso do tio de Nicolas, pegou seu carro e saiu disparado em direção ao shopping center mais próximo que tivesse o tipo de loja que ele buscava.

Por fim, nem precisou entrar no shopping, pois, enquanto dirigia seu carro à 90 quilômetros por hora, viu do outro lado da rua a loja que procurava.

Uma joalheria.

Entrou, escolheu a mais bonita de todas as alianças e a comprou.

Não estava muito certo sobre o que estava fazendo, mas tinha que fazer de qualquer forma. Então voltou para seu carro e dirigiu até sua nova casa.

Estacionou seu carro ao lado do carro de Lisbon. Mas... Estava nervoso. Nunca havia ficado tão nervoso em sua vida antes. Começava a duvidar de seu plano... "E se ela disser "não"?" pensava ele.

Mesmo que ele fosse um mentalista, seu julgamento quanto ao que Lisbon pensava e sentia por ele estava prejudicado. Ele acabaria vendo o que queria ver e não o que era real.

Mudou de ideia. Voltaria para seu carro e devolveria a aliança na loja e... Não! Ele ficaria com a aliança, mas não entregaria para ninguém, não pediria ninguém em casamento ou coisa parecida.

Guardou a aliança em seu bolso direito, entrou em casa, mas não conseguia achar Lisbon.

- Lisbon? – ele gritou

- No quintal – ela respondeu. Patrick se dirigiu até lá, mas ainda não conseguia vê-la.

- Lisbon? – chamou mais uma vez

- Na casa da árvore – ela respondeu e logo em seguida Patrick subia a escada para entrar na casinha da árvore. Lá dentro, Lisbon estava sentada com as pernas para o lado, brincando de cozinha com Sarah – Oi! Voltou cedo – ela disse sorridente quando o viu.

- Pois é eu... – Patrick analisava o lugar. Era muito pequeno para os três – Eu acho que não caibo aí...

- Tudo bem, nós já íamos descer mesmo, eu vou preparar o jantar... Me ajuda a sair daqui? – ela perguntou

- Claro! – Patrick pegou a bebê Sarah em seus braços e desceu com cuidado a pequena escada. Colocou Sarah no chão e se dispôs a ajudar Lisbon.

- Não deixa ela no chão... Ela tem um pouco de medo do cachorro – disse Lisbon enquanto descia as escadas, e Patrick fez como ela lhe sugerira e retirou Sarah do chão.

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou quando ela terminou de descer as escadas

- Está, pode me dar ela aqui – Lisbon tentou pegar Sarah do colo de Patrick

- Não precisa... Você não ia fazer o jantar?

- Eu vou m... O que isso? – perguntou Lisbon ao ver algo brilhando no chão do quintal, e se abaixou para pegar. "Droga! Deve ter caído do meu bolso quando eu fui pegar Sarah no colo" pensava Jane desesperado.

- Não, não é nada... – Patrick disse

- O... O que... Isso é seu?

- É...

- O que isso significa? – Lisbon estava aterrorizada, porém Patrick estava mais. O que ele ia dizer para ela?

- É... Eu... Andei pensado e... É... – nesse momento ele teve uma ideia – Eu andei pensando e, não é de bom tom nós fingirmos ser casados, eu usar uma aliança e você não... Então eu... Comprei isso pra você...

- Bem pensado – Lisbon disse, mas sua voz estava um pouco trêmula, suas bochechas estavam ruborizadas e seu coração acelerado. Patrick, por sua vez, respirou fundo... Estava aliviado porque conseguira sair dessa situação com uma certa classe.

Ele, com sua mão livre, pegou a aliança e colocou no dedo de Teresa, beijando sua bochecha em seguida.

- O que você vai fazer de jantar? – ele perguntou mudando de assunto, pois o clima estava um tanto quanto incomodo para ambos.

- Lasanha à bolonhesa só de queijo... Você gosta?

- Hum, nunca comi só com queijo... Mas tenho certeza que vou amar!

Eles foram para a cozinha, e Patrick se incumbira de cuidar de Sarah durante este tempo, mas, diferente do que Lisbon pensava, ele não ficou no quintal, ou levou Sarah para a sala de estar. Permaneceu ali na cozinha, junto dela.

Enquanto ela preparava a lasanha, Jane sempre fazia gracinhas, mas desta vez o propósito não era apenas irritar a Lisbon, ou faze-la sorrir... Jane percebera que ela estava incomodada com algo, porém receosa de mais para falar com ele sobre.

Ele poderia ignorar, mentir para si mesmo dizendo que ela ficara assim por causa da aliança, mas sua necessidade querer saber de tudo sempre, o impedia.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Lisbon?

- Na-Nada Jane, por que estaria acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Você está nervosa... Ansiosa com alguma coisa, e eu quero saber o que é!

- E-Eu... – Lisbon soltou o ar que havia prendido em seus pulmões e se preparou para começar seu discurso – É sobre a sua mãe...

- Estou ouvindo...

- Eu encontrei com ela hoje no mercado... Bom, na verdade ela me encontrou, mas enfim... Ela... Quer falar com você... Se explicar.

- Não, de jeito nenhum! Aquela mulher me abandonou, Lisbon... Você já parou para imaginar como minha vida poderia ter sido diferente?

- Jane, não vale a pena ficar pensando em como poderia ter sido... Os seus próximos anos podem ser diferentes se você, ao menos, deixar que ela se explique.

- É... complicado, Lisbon – afirmou Patrick – É muito difícil para mim, sabe?! Vê-la de novo...

- Eu sei, mas... Pode te ajudar a superar... Quem sabe perdoar...? – Patrick considerava em sua mente qual seria sua decisão – Patrick – disse Lisbon e conseguiu a atenção do loiro – Não posso te pedir nada como sua esposa, porque eu não sou sua esposa de verdade, mas... Como amiga?! Eu acho que você deveria ouvi-la.

- Acho que... É, talvez! – Patrick na verdade não queria, mas não custava dar esperanças para Lisbon, ainda que falsas – Eu vou pensar melhor, ok?

- Tudo bem... – disse Lisbon

Nicolas chegou em casa algum tempo depois e, foi ajudar Lisbon com o jantar.

- Já arrumei a mesa. O que mais precisa?

- Ah, se você puder levar essa jarra de suco pra mesa... – quando Lisbon entregou a jarra de suco que estava em suas mãos, Nicolas viu a aliança com pedras de diamantes reluzindo em seu dedo anular da mão esquerda.

- Hum, estamos de aliança?

- Pois é... O Patrick me deu... Para o disfarce sabe?!

- Disfarce... Sei! – disse ironicamente, e Lisbon apenas riu.

O jantar foi tranquilo, Patrick fazendo Lisbon corar com suas piadinhas, Nicolas provocando os dois, e, eventualmente, deixando Patrick constrangido também. Teresa também entrou na brincadeira, relembrando de Erica Flyn, de Sophie Miller... pobre Sophie. Lógico que seu objetivo de deixar Patrick envergonhado não fora alcançado, mas ao menos ela tentou...

A única inocente da mesa era Sarah, que estava sentada no meio de Patrick e Teresa e era alimentada com sua papinha de legumes por sua mãe temporária.

Quando chegou a hora de dormir, Patrick e Teresa continuaram agindo como se nada houvesse acontecido naquela manhã, e Teresa torcia secretamente para que Patrick não tocasse no assunto...

Todos se deitaram, apagaram as luzes, mas... Tudo o que acontecera naquele dia ainda girava na cabeça de Patrick. Principalmente o assunto "aliança".

Na cabeça de Lisbon, os pensamentos não eram diferentes. Enquanto tentava dormir, brincava com a aliança em seu dedo, e se lembrava de como tudo acontecera, e, quase que imperceptivelmente, um sorriso brotava em sua face. Até que uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos. Patrick Jane.

- Sabe?! – começou ele – Hoje as minhas costas não doeram...

- Interessante Jane... – ela dizia como se não estivesse interessada, fingindo uma voz de sono

- Amanhã é sábado...

- Sim, amanhã é sábado. E...?

- Nós vamos passear amanhã?

- Claro, podemos ir...

- Que tal irmos andar de bicicleta?

- Tudo bem, Jane... Agora vamos dormir?

- Tá, claro... – disse ainda pensativo. Após alguns minutos, ao perceber que ela ainda não havia dormido, e como ele não tinha cumprido seu objetivo, ele prosseguiu – Se vamos andar de bicicleta, então...

- Então o que Jane?

- Eu não posso estar com as costas doloridas...

- E eu com isso?

- Hoje eu não tive dor nas costas porque... bem, você sabe...

- Então, deixa eu ver se eu entendi: Você me fez concordar com andarmos de bicicleta amanhã só para poder pedir para dormir na minha cama, usando uma desculpa de estar com dor nas costas?

- O que me diz? – ele perguntou sorrindo

- Não!

- Ah, Teresa, por favor... – ele suplicou.

- Está bem, vai! – disse Lisbon após alguns segundos de silêncio, e Jane se levantou correndo em direção à cama – Mas existe um limite aqui – ela apontava para o centro da cama – Se você ousar ultrapassar este limite... Eu te mato! – Ele levantou as mãos para cima, se rendendo.

- Não vou ultrapassar nada... Não ultrapasse a senhorita também! - ele disse em tom de brincadeira

- Ha-ha-ha! Até parece...

E, virados de costas um para o outro, eles adormeceram naquela bela noite fresca de verão.

Enquanto isso, na casa ao lado:

- Não... ainda não! – dizia Melanie ao telefone – Sim, eles já se encontraram, mas ainda não conversaram... Ainda não consegui me infiltrar lá, aquela Teresa é muito desconfiada! Sim, eu levei o bolo, mas ela disse que tinha alergia a chocolate... Claro, pode deixar! Amanhã eu e mamãe faremos uma visitinha para o casal feliz... – ela ouvia as instruções que lhe eram passadas detalhadamente pelo telefone, e então se despediu – Tiger tiger – ela desligou o telefone, olhou-se no espelho a sua frente, onde também haviam fotos, notícias de jornais, anotações e planos sobre Jane e Lisbon. Levantou-se, foi até a varanda, e olhou para a varanda da casa ao lado, a casa temporária de Patrick e Teresa – Durmam bem meus queridos, e aproveitem... Porque a brincadeira de casinha está prestes a terminar.

**O que acharam? Sou muito doida, ou só um pouquinho? rsrsrsrs**

**Não deixem de comentar ;) Amo ler o que vcs acharam**

**E vcs tbm podem mandar suas sugestões :D**

**Beijinhooos 3**


	5. Surpresas

**Boa noiteee :D**  
**Mais um capítulo novooo :3**  
**Espero que gostem e comentem tbm :P E como já diz o título... Muitas surpresinhas, hehehe**  
**E eu tenho uma sensação de que os Jisbons vão começar a gostar de mim rsrsrs**  
**Enfim...**

**Boa leitura! :)**

O dia seguinte começou não muito bem para Patrick e para Teresa. A campainha soou as seis e meia da manhã, fazendo-os despertar de seus sonhos, em pleno sábado.

– Ai meu Deus... Quem será a essa hora da manhã? – resmungou Teresa

– Hum... Gente chata! – disse Patrick

– Vai lá ver quem é?

– É melhor que seja importante... – reclamou Patrick, levantando da cama.

A campainha era tocada continuamente, sem quase espaço entre um toque e outro. Enquanto descia as escadas, Patrick gritou algo como "Já vou!", e então, dentro de instantes, Patrick chegou até a porta e a abriu.

– Melanie... – disse ele desanimado – Não são nem sete horas da manhã! O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Bom dia vizinho/irmãozinho... Não acredito que você ainda estava dormindo! O dia está lindo e-

– O que você quer? – interrompeu ele irritado.

– Nossa que mau-humor! Credo...

– Patrick, está tudo... – disse Teresa chegando perto da porta da casa – bem? – ela notou a presença da "visita" indesejada

– Bom dia cunhadinha!

– Melanie? O que você faz aqui?

– Meu Deus... como vocês são mau humorados! Só vim desejar bom dia...

– As seis da manhã? – perguntou Lisbon

– E... – Teresa rodou os olhos por imaginar o que viria a seguir – Queria conhecer mais meu irmão... Que tal um café?

– Tem mais coisa, não tem? – perguntou Patrick, notando que sua mãe saía da casa ao lado com algo nas mãos e um sorriso entusiasmado no rosto.

– Sim, eu... Disse para mamãe que... Vocês haviam nos convidado...

– Melanie, você não tinha esse direito! – disse Teresa

– Ah, por favor! Patrick, não vamos criar uma cena aqui...

Patrick respirou fundo... Sua mãe estava a poucos metros de sua casa. E agora? O que ele iria fazer? Ele olhou para Teresa, como se procurasse uma solução.

– Patrick, você não precisa fazer isso, se não quiser – ela respondeu entendendo a pergunta que Patrick fazia com o olhar. Ele respirou fundo, e tomou sua decisão. Saiu da frente da porta, dando espaço para elas entrarem.

– Patrick, filho – disse Patrícia abraçando Jane, porém ele rejeitou o seu abraço.

– Vamos com calma, ok?! – ele disse e sua mãe assentiu com a cabeça, um pouco desapontada

Nicolas descia as escadas ainda com os cabelos bagunçados e pijama amassado.

– Bom... – ele pausa ao ver que há mais pessoas na casa – dia... O que está acontecendo?

– Filho, sua... vó e tia vieram tomar café da manhã conosco hoje... – disse Patrick.

– Olá – disse Nicolas cumprimentando as supostas parentes

– Eu vou subir e pegar a Sarah – disse Teresa

– Eu preciso trocar de roupa... Sintam-se à vontade... Nick, você pode pôr água para ferver para fazer chá e outra para o café? – perguntou Patrick, e o menino assentiu com a cabeça.

Teresa e Patrick subiram, trocaram seus pijamas por roupas de sair, trocaram a roupa de Sarah, e desceram para a sala de estar, onde estavam suas visitas.

– Agora sim estamos prontos para recebe-las – disse Jane, sorrindo apenas por educação.

– Nicolas é um amor de menino... – dizia Patrícia para Patrick e Teresa – vocês fizeram um excelente trabalho!

– Obrigado – respondeu Patrick. Lisbon, que havia ido até a cozinha preparar o café, voltava à sala de estar e os servia – Obrigado amor! Acho que Sarah está com fome... – ele dizia e colocava Sarah em seu colo, após ela se sentar ao lado dele.

– Estou curiosa: Como vocês decidiram os nomes dos filhos de vocês? – perguntava Melanie

– Ah... nós... – Lisbon olhava para Patrick, sem saber o que fazer

– Eu escolhi o nome da Sarah... – respondeu Patrick – E o Nicolas... Bem, era para ser Charles... Mas Teresa me convenceu de que Nicolas era melhor.

– E por que você quis esse nome, Teresa? – perguntou Melanie, bebericando seu chá

– Ah, era... Meu sonho desde menina... Acho um nome lindo!

– Você tem bom gosto! – comentou Patrícia

– Claro que ela tem... – começou Patrick – Ela se apaixonou por mim! – alfinetou

– Ah, sim! – ela riu sarcasticamente, esperando do fundo de seu coração que Patrick estivesse brincando

– O nome do Patrick foi escolhido por causa do meu... – disse Patrícia, mas se arrependeu, pois o clima ficara pesado no ambiente

– Bom... Mas e vocês, como se conheceram? – perguntou Melanie tentando mudar de assunto, e, claro, testando a criatividade dos dois.

– Aqui mesmo na Califórnia... Eu costumava fingir ser um vidente, e a conheci em um parque de diversões em um dos meus shows...

– E...? – disse Melanie esperando que eles contassem mais da história – Como vocês se apaixonaram um pelo outro?

– Ah, ele... – começou Teresa – fez um fria leitura sobre mim, e...

– Ela não acreditou... Eu quase desisti quando meu primeiro charme não funcionou, mas então... No dia seguinte ela estava lá de novo... O pai dela trabalhava lá... Então eu a chamei para sair

– Ele estava tão nervoso... Disse para eu fechar os olhos quando o encontro acabou, aí disse que me amava, e saiu correndo – disse Teresa se lembrando de quando Jane fingiu atirar nela, há alguns anos atrás – E quando eu perguntei o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, ele disse que não se lembrava...

– Mas claro que eu me lembrava... Eu só estava com medo de... Ser rejeitado... – ele respondeu. Esse era o tipo de conversa que só Patrick e Teresa entendiam 100%. Nem mesmo Melanie, que sabia que os dois não eram um casal de verdade, conseguia entender tudo o que estava nas entrelinhas daquela conversa – Depois disso, eu tomei coragem e a beijei... Seu primeiro beijo, não foi amor? – Teresa assentiu com a cabeça

– Awn... Que lindo! – disse Melanie

– Meu filho, um romântico... Quem diria, hein?!

– Meh... Ela não resiste ao meu charme... – provocou Patrick

– Isso é muito interessante, sabia?! – disse Nicolas, rolando de rir, por dentro, da situação que Teresa e Patrick se encontravam – Eu amo ouvir as histórias de vocês dois... – Lisbon o fulminou com o olhar

– Mas, e você, Melanie... Tem namorado? – perguntou Lisbon

– Na verdade eu tenho... Nós nos conhecemos no verão passado, e... Ele é perfeito! Carinhoso, protetor, amigo... Vai fazer um ano que estamos juntos!

– Me ocorreu uma ideia agora – disse Patrícia, deixando sua xícara repousar sob a mesa de centro – Por que nós não fazemos um encontro triplo? Eu e meu marido, Melanie e o namorado, e vocês dois?

– Ah... Não sei, eu... – disse Teresa – Patrick trabalha muito... Não sei se daria tempo, e...

– Mas eu tenho certeza que o Patrick pode tirar um dia de folga, não é? – perguntou Melanie

– Não posso pedir uma folga tão em cima da hora, assim... Precisa ter algum tempo de antecedência... – disse Patrick

– Já sei! Vai ter uma festa de aniversário do bairro, daqui uma semana... Vai ter um concerto, e danças e um jantar... Que tal esse ser o nosso encontro triplo? Consegue agendar uma folga em uma semana, Patrick? – indagou Patrícia

– Acho que... É... Talvez eu consiga – Patrick provavelmente odiaria ir em festas como estas, mas... Um encontro com Teresa Lisbon? Um encontro em que ela seria "obrigada" a comparecer, e ainda, fingir estar casada e apaixonada por ele? Não... Ele não podia perder essa chance!

Depois de muitas conversas, provocações e chatices, as duas mulheres foram para sua casa, deixando Patrick, Teresa, Nicolas e Sarah, sozinhos, e, conforme o combinado, todos se arrumaram para ir ao parque andar de bicicleta.

Ainda eram 9 horas da manhã quando eles saíram de casa, e o parque ficava a cerca de 15 minutos dali.

Patrick colocou Sarah em uma cadeirinha que ficava na parte da frente de sua bicicleta, e ia andando devagar pelo parque. Nicolas e Teresa, no entanto, resolveram fazer uma mini corrida até o final da pista, e saíram em disparada, deixando para trás o loiro e a bebê.

Lisbon nunca havia contado certas coisas para ninguém, como por exemplo, que fazia spinning aos domingos, quando não trabalhava. E justamente por essa razão, ela venceu a competição entre ela e Nicolas, chegando segundos mais rápido do que ele no final da pista.

– HA! Ganhei! – dizia entusiasmada, levantando as mãos para cima.

– Hey... Os pais não tem que deixar os filhos ganhar?

– Ah, você já não é mais criança... – ambos riram, apoiaram as bicicletas em uma árvore e se deitaram na grama fofinha, ao lado da pista.

– Nossa... Isso cansa! – disse Nicolas

– Imagine eu que ganhei a corrida?! – zombou Teresa

– Ah... Quando eu recuperar meu fôlego... Quero revanche!

– Você quem sabe, vai perder de novo...

– Ah tá! Vai sonhando... – era incrível como Lisbon e Nicolas ficaram amigos. Eles confiavam um no outro... Até parecia que já se conheciam há anos! Nicolas sentia como se pudesse falar de tudo com Teresa. Teresa sentia o mesmo – Então – continuou ele após alguns segundos – Aquela história de você e do Patrick hoje... Você ficou tão vermelha...

– Ah, é só que... É estranho, sabe?! Trabalhamos juntos...

– Pareceu que tinha mais coisa... – Teresa se sentou para ficar de frente com Nicolas, e poder olhar em seus olhos enquanto falava. Nicolas também se endireitou, apoiando-se em suas mãos. O parque não estava cheio. Na verdade, tinham umas 2 ou 3 famílias além deles ali, e não havia ninguém tão perto que pudesse ouvir a conversa deles.

– É confuso, eu não sei te explicar... – disse Teresa

– Você gosta dele?

– Acho que sim, mas... Não tem jeito de nós ficarmos juntos... Nem em mil anos – acrescentou

– Por quê?

– Ele nunca trocaria a memória da esposa dele por um novo relacionamento... Principalmente comigo!

– Duas perguntas: A esposa dele morreu?

– Sim. Foi assassinada. Ela e a filha. Patrick está procurando o assassinos delas já fazem mais de 10 anos... Qual é a segunda pergunta?

– Por que "principalmente comigo"?

– Ah... – Teresa olhou para frente, e depois voltou o olhar para o menino – Eu... Não sou atraente... Não o bastante para Patrick Jane. A esposa dele? Parecia uma princesa!

– Claro que é! – Teresa corou com as palavras do seu suposto filho – Você pode não perceber, mas quando você não está olhando, ele não tira os olhos de você... Ele... Gosta de falar coisas que te deixem com as bochechas vermelhas... E, o que foi aquilo com a história do "Eu te amo"?

– Bom... Há alguns anos atrás, nós tínhamos um plano para pegar o assassino da esposa e filha dele. Mas ele teria que me matar... Então nós fingimos uma cena que ele atirava em mim, e antes de atirar ele disse "te amo". Eu perguntei no dia seguinte o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas ele disse que não lembrava do que tinha dito...

– Agora você sabe que é mentira, porque ele disse hoje que lembrava... – concluiu o menino – Está vendo? Ele te ama!

– Eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas a respeito...

– Teste! – dizia o menino, vendo que Patrick já estava à poucos metros dali – Faça testes... Sabe?! – Teresa fazia cara de confusa – Deixe coisas no ar... Dê indiretas... Faça de conta que precisa ser protegida... Homens adoram isso!

– Não sei se consigo...

– Claro que consegue! Você é Teresa Lisbon... Não rejeita desafios – "desafio" era a palavra mágica para fazer Lisbon realizar alguma coisa... E Nicolas a usou muito bem! Patrick chegou logo em seguida, percebendo um pouco do medo de Lisbon, mas não deu muita atenção naquele momento.

– E aí, quem ganhou? – perguntou ele

– Teresa... – respondeu Nicolas

– Parabéns! Que tal irmos comemorar com um almoço antes do horário?

– Ótima ideia... Onde vamos? – perguntou Nicolas, se levantando.

– Tem uma lanchonete aqui... Vocês não viram porque estava correndo. Vamos?

– É... – começou Lisbon – Você pode me ajudar a levantar? – perguntou lembrando-se dos "testes" que Nicolas sugerira.

– Claro! – disse Patrick e estendeu sua mão para ajuda-la. Teresa colocou toda seu peso nas mãos de Patrick, para que ele a puxasse com mais força. Mas quando ela estava quase de pé, impulsionou seu corpo para a frente, fazendo com que a força que Patrick estava usando fosse maior do que a necessária, e, consequentemente, caindo sobre ele e fazendo Patrick cair para trás, sobre a grama.

– Ai, me desculpa – ela disse quando tentava se levantar, notando que as mãos de Patrick repousaram naturalmente em sua cintura fina, e as dela repousavam em seu peito.

– Não foi sua culpa. Eu é que sou meio estabanado... – respondeu ele. Nicolas se divertia com a situação, afinal, ele sabia que tudo aquilo era proposital.

– Vamos? – perguntou Patrick quando ambos já estavam de pé.

– Vamos!

O almoço estava sendo servido na casa de Melanie. Seu pai chegava em casa de uma longa viajem naquele dia, e assim que entrava em casa, após cumprimentar sua esposa, ele chamou Melanie para uma conversa particular na biblioteca.

– E então? Eu recebi relatórios sobre Patrick Jane estar morando na casa ao lado...

– Sim... Ele e a namoradinha dele, Teresa Lisbon. Estão fingindo ser um casal, cuidando da segurança dos filhos daqueles dois agentes do FBI que investigavam o Reede Smith: Nicolas e Sarah.

– Algum progresso?

– Patrick Jane já sabe que a mãe dele é a minha mãe...

– E a Patrícia?

– Não suspeita de nada! Está super empolgada com o filhinho...

– Planos?

– Sim. Mamãe os convidou para a festa do bairro na semana que vem... Eles disseram que vão.

– Ótimo! Avise aos outros que Teresa Lisbon e Patrick Jane iram na nossa festinha... E depois... Receberemos uma visita especial...

– Tyger tyger?

– Tyger tyger!

**O que acharaaam? 1 semana (na fic) para muitas coisas acontecereeemm ahsuahsuahsuahhsuah**  
**Não deixem de comentar, hein?! :D**  
**Ahh... Deu pra entender oq aconteceu com a Lisbon e o Patrick, ou eu descrevi mal? **  
**Podem ser sinceros, please :) **

**Beijinhos e até domingo que vem! **


	6. Os testes e as provas

**Boa tarde galerinhaaa :D**  
**Quero agradecer muito a todos os reviews e todos os favs também! Vocês são muito lindjos :3**  
**Eu decidi postar antes porque agora que começam 3 semanas seguidas de provas e entrega de trabalhos na faculdade, eu provavelmente não vou ter tempo de escrever nada... Mas enfim, espero que gostem deste capítulo :)**  
**Para compensar eu prometo que no próximo capítulo vai ter um momento jisbon bem fofinho, o que acham? :3**  
**Eu usei neste capítulo a ideia de uma leitora, de deixar o Patrick com ciúme, hahahahaha**  
**Bom, é melhor eu parar de soltar spolilers do capítulo, rsrs**

**Boa leitura :D**

Depois do dia anterior, no parque, Lisbon ficara receosa quanto aos "testes" que Nicolas lhe propusera. Ela tinha medo de que Patrick descobrisse. Então resolveu esperar pelo momento certo.

O que ela não previa, era que o momento certo viria naquela noite de domingo.

A campainha soou, e Patrick considerou consigo, devido a todos os acontecimentos passados, que aquilo não era um bom sinal. Porém foi Teresa quem abriu a porta naquele final de tarde.

– Olá, posso ajudar? – perguntou ela ao encontrar um homem de cabelos castanhos, barba à fazer, olhos verdes, não muito alto e muito sorridente.

– Olá, desculpe incomodar, senhorita...? – ele estendeu sua mão para cumprimenta-la

– Teresa Lisbon – respondeu ela um pouco tímida

– Senhorita Lisbon, eu... Meu carro quebrou e meu celular está sem bateria, será que eu poderia usar seu telefone para ligar para a seguradora?

– Cl... Claro! – ela se afastou da porta dando espaço para o homem entrar – Desculpe, qual é o seu nome?

– Onde estão meus modos... Eu que peço desculpa, senhorita Lisbon, meu nome é Charles Walter, mas você pode me chamar de Charlie, se quiser...

– Teresa, onde você colocou a mamadeira da... – disse Patrick vindo da cozinha e encontrando com um "estranho" conversando com sua "esposa" – Olá! Posso ajudar?

– Ah, Patrick – Teresa se adiantou – Esse é o Charles, o carro dele quebrou, e ele pediu para usar o telefone. Charlie – Teresa lembrou-se de usar o apelido, para provocar ciúme em Patrick – esse é o meu marido, Patrick.

– Muito prazer senhor Lisbon!

– O prazer é todo meu... E me chame de Patrick, por favor – ele o cumprimentou

– Patrick... Você se importa se eu...

– Fique à vontade... Só não vale ligar para outro país. – Patrick brincou

– Claro! – respondeu o homem sorridente

– Ãhn... Patrick? – chamou Teresa, vendo que Patrick não parava de encarar o visitante, e que isso estava deixando-o desconfortável

– Sim? – ele disse olhando de volta para Teresa

– Você ia perguntar alguma coisa... O que era?

– Ah... Certo. Onde você colocou a mamadeira de Sarah?

– Está em cima do micro ondas.

– Ótimo! Você me ajuda? – perguntou Patrick, tentando tirar Teresa da sala de estar.

– Você já sabe fazer sozinho, Patrick... Vai lá! – ela praticamente o enxotou da sala. Ele não tinha outra opção, senão deixa-la a sós com o rapaz... "Por enquanto" pensou ele.

– Pronto! – disse Charles encerrando a ligação – Eles estarão aqui em 20 minutos... – Patrick ficara próximo à porta da cozinha para poder escutar a conversa dos dois na sala – Muito obrigado senhorita Lisbon... Ou devo chama-la de senhora?

– Me chame de Teresa, por favor! E de nada...

– Bom, Teresa, eu vou ficar lá fora esperando... Mais uma vez muito obrigado! – disse Charles enquanto pegava a mão de Lisbon e beijava as pontas dos dedos, fazendo Lisbon corar.

– P... Por nada! – gaguejou.

Lisbon poderia ter sugerido ao rapaz que esperasse dentro de sua casa, mas ela também deveria lembrar a razão pela qual ela estava ali. Proteger Nicolas e Sarah.

E se fosse Red John que tivesse mandado Charles para fingir que o carro quebrou, tentar seduzi-la e depois atacar à ela, Patrick e as crianças?

Por mais que fosse tentador continuar fazendo ciúme em Jane, a segurança e o trabalho dela, vinham primeiro.

Logo que fechou a porta, Lisbon se dirigiu até a cozinha, onde Patrick estava, para tentar continuar o "teste".

– Oi... – disse ela ao entrar na cozinha

– Sabe, Lisbon?! – ela notou a mudança de tratamento de "Teresa" para "Lisbon" e quase achou que seu plano havia tomado o sentido oposto do desejado – Não é legal você ficar paquerando homens na frente do seu marido...

– Eu não estava paquerando ele!

– Estava sim!

– Não, não estava não!

– "Pode me chamar de Teresa" – ele a imitou

– Ah Patrick! Eu só estava sendo educada com o rapaz...

– Você podia ser educada comigo assim algumas vezes, sabia? – Teresa congelou...

"Ele está sugerindo que eu o paquere?" pensou ela "Claro que é o que eu tenho tentado fazer, mas...?" Lisbon ficara confusa, e já não sabia mais o que dizer, mas para a sorte dela, Nicolas entrou na cozinha.

– E aí?! Quando nós vamos jantar?

– A... Ah, eu... Já pedi a comida... Deve chegar logo... – Nicolas percebeu algo estranho, mas nada disse – Eu vou... Tomar um banho, e... Já desço. – disse ela e saiu da cozinha para o andar de cima da casa.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Nicolas

– Nada... É que... Veio um rapaz aqui, pediu para usar o telefone, porque o carro dele tinha quebrado e o celular estava sem bateria, e ele ficou paquerando Teresa...

– E...? O que tem de mais nisso? Ela é uma mulher atr...

– Ela estava paquerando ele também... – interrompeu Patrick

– Ah...

– Aí eu disse pra ela que não era legal ela paquerar alguém na frente do marido, e ela disse que estava apenas sendo educada.

– Isso ainda não explica o por quê ela saiu daqui tão... Em choque...

– Eu... Eu... Disse que ela poderia ser educada comigo assim também... – Nicolas não se aguentou e logo soltou uma gargalhada – Está rindo por quê? Isso não é engraçado!

– É sim! – dizia em meio suas risadas – É como se vocês fossem dois adolescentes...

– Ha-ha-ha

– Na verdade, vocês são piores que adolescentes...

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Ahhh Patrick! Está na cara que você está apaixonado por ela, e ela por você!

– Eu estar apaixonado por ela, sim, você está certo. Mas quanto a ela estar apaixonada por mim...

– Prove! – disse Nicolas

– Como?

– Você não é um mentalista? Então prove! Elogie ela, traga flores e chocolates... Deixe frases incompletas para que ela complete na mente dela, convide-a para sair... Prove, e se ela está apaixonada por você, você saberá ler as reações dela...

– Hum... Talvez você... Tenha razão. – disse Patrick pensativo.

– Eu tenho certeza que você não se arrependerá!

– Mas... E se eu errar? Sabe, se eu fizer algo que ela não goste...

– Você a conhece bem, não é?

– Talvez...

– Eu vou tentar descobrir algumas coisas para você... – Patrick sorriu e agradecimento

Alguns minutos após Lisbon terminar o banho e descer para a sala, a comida chegou e todos se sentaram a mesa.

– Hum... Comida chinesa... – disse Patrick

– Sabe o que é melhor do que comida chinesa? – disse Nicolas

– O que? – indagou Lisbon

– Comida Italiana... Ah, já sei! Vamos fazer assim: alguém fala alguma coisa, e o outro diz o que acha que é melhor. O que acham? – sugeriu Nicolas na tentativa de ajudar Patrick a saber mais sobre Teresa.

– Eu achei uma excelente ideia! – disse Patrick entusiasmado – O que acha Teresa?

– Tá, pode ser!

– Legal! – começou Nicolas – Eu já disse que prefiro comida italiana à chinesa, sua vez Patrick...

– Eu prefiro... Comida Tailandesa à italiana. Teresa...

– Eu prefiro hambúrguer à todos os outros tipos de comida! – Patrick já suspeitava disso, mas a partir da confirmação da morena, ele iria começar a fazer um plano para um encontro especial.

– E bebida? Eu prefiro refrigerante...

– Eu prefiro chá – disse Patrick

– Eu prefiro café

– E a Sarah prefere leite – disse Patrick enquanto alimentava a bebê com uma deliciosa mamadeira de leite. Teresa sorriu para Sarah.

– Os bebês nessa idade deveriam já falar ou andar, não é? – perguntou Lisbon

– Sim, mas em alguns casos demora um pouco mais... – respondeu Patrick

O "jogo" fora esquecido, e o jantar seguiu inteiro em silêncio, exceto por quando alguém tentava iniciar um assunto com algo do tipo "E então Nick, está gostando da escola nova?" ou "Gostou da comida?" ou "Nossa, está quente hoje, não é?". Até a hora que todos acabaram de comer.

– Que tal assistirmos um filme? – perguntou Nicolas

– Nós, pode até ser, mas você, mocinho, tem aula amanhã, então tem que ir dormir – disse Patrick, piscando com um olho para Nicolas, para que ele entendesse e os deixasse à sós.

– Ahh é... Aula... – disse Nicolas, entendendo o recado – Bom... Boa noite então – ele deu um beijo na bochecha de Patrick e Teresa – pombinhos... – disse baixinho apenas para Teresa ouvir, o que a fez corar instantaneamente.

– Boa noite! – disseram os dois

Teresa pegou Sarah no colo, e parou em frente de Patrick.

– Então... – começou ele – o que acha de um filme?

– P... Pode ser...

Eles se sentaram nas poltronas, um ao lado do outro, e Patrick considerou consigo que as poltronas não eram tão legais, no fim das contas, pois elas faziam com que eles ficassem um pouco mais distantes, um do outro, do que ele desejava. Mas ainda assim, após o filme começar, ele sutilmente colocou seu braço por cima dos ombros de Teresa. Ela estranhou, mas não quis comentar nada... Ela não queria entrar em assuntos românticos com Patrick hoje... Não! O dia já fora muito agitado neste tópico.

Mas as circunstâncias (ou neste caso, a intervenção de Jane) não estavam favoráveis à ela... O ambiente todo estava chamando esse assunto: Luzes apagadas, a única luz existente era proveniente da televisão; os eventos anteriores; a voz de Nicolas dizendo "pombinhos" não parava de ecoar dentro de sua cabeça; Sarah e Nicolas já haviam dormido; e para fechar com chave de ouro, o filme que eles estavam assistindo era uma comédia romântica...

Quando o filme acabou, Patrick se virou para Teresa e a encontrou aterrorizada... O que viria a seguir?

Como um bom mentalista que era, ele soube ler a reação de medo dela. "1 ponto para mim" pensou ele, e também viu que, se a pressionasse de mais, ela acabaria retrocedendo e criando barreiras ainda mais difíceis de se quebrarem. Então, relaxou, respirou fundo e disse:

– Foi legal o filme...

– Foi sim!

– O que você acha de repetirmos a dose qualquer hora dessas?

– Patrick... – ela já ia começar seu discurso de "Trabalhamos juntos, não podemos, não é profissional, blá blá, blá"

– Como amigos... – completou ele

– Como amigos mesmo? – perguntou ela desconfiada

– Sim, como amigos!

– Então tudo bem...

Eles subiram as escadas, colocaram Sarah para dormir, e foram dormir também.

– Teresaaa... Vai lá... É sua vez! – dizia Patrick ao notar o choro de Sarah pela babá eletrônica.

– Ah... Ela já vai parar... – disse Teresa sonolenta. Porém após alguns segundos do choro contínuo de Sarah, ela se levantou e foi até o quarto ao lado.

– Hummmmm... Faz ela parar, Teresa! – disse Nicolas e Teresa levou Sarah para o quarto dela, e se sentou sobre a cama.

– O que ela tem? – perguntou Patrick se levantado

– E... Eu não sei! Ela comeu bastante, não está suja... E...Eu não sei! – Teresa estava com os olhos marejados porque se sentia culpada por não saber o que Sarah precisava...

– Fique calma Teresa! Por que você não canta?

– Cantar? Que música?

– Sua mãe cantava alguma música para você quando era pequena?

– Tá... É... – ela ajeitou Sarah em seu colo – _Não pertubeis o coração, porque Eu sempre sou Fiel, Eu fecho a boca do leão, na cova estou com Daniel. Sou Eu aquele o Grande Eu Sou, e onde estais também estou. Não disse Eu há muito já, pedi, pedi e dar-se-vos-á. Pedi com fé e com fervor, e Eu vos darei o Consolador._

Aos poucos o choro cessou, e Sarah adormeceu em seu colo.

– Dormiu... – sussurrou Patrick.

– Eu vou colocar ela no berço.

Teresa, após colocar Sarah no berço, voltou e dormiu com uma pergunta em sua cabeça. Uma pergunta que ela se fazia desde que escolhera seu trabalho à sua vida pessoal: Seria ela uma boa mãe?

**A música que Teresa cantou para Sarah, era a música de ninar que minha mãe cantava para mim :) É uma música da harpa cristã, número 84 e deve ter no youtube, se vcs quiserem ouvir :D**  
**Beijinhooos *-* Até domingo que vem**


	7. O encontro

**Bom galera, dei uma corrida aqui para escrever esse capítulo, porque, como já disse, eu não vou poder entrar aqui nas próximas 3 semanas. **

**E lembram que eu tinha prometido um momento jisbon bem fofinho? Aqui está ele! **

**Jisbons, "É nóis" rsrsrs Boa leitura!**

Terça feira. Nada além de uma quente e entediante terça feira. Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, terça feira era o pior dia para Teresa Lisbon.

Não havia uma razão única, mas sim um conjunto de razões que fizeram Lisbon simplesmente odiar aquele dia da semana. Foi em um fria noite de terça feira que sua mãe fora atropelada por um bêbado ao volante. Foi em uma chuvosa terça feira que o seu pai decidira dar cabo de sua própria vida. Foi em uma ensolarada terça feira que seu primeiro namorado terminou com ela, partindo seu coração em pequenos pedacinhos.

Ela poderia citar todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram na vida dela neste dia da semana, mas já estava mal-humorada o suficiente, então iria fingir que hoje era qualquer outro dia... Quarta feira, talvez.

Levantou-se da cama, tomou um bom e demorado banho. "Patrick pode cuidar sozinho de Nicolas e Sarah pelo menos uma vez" pensou ela.

Se trocou preguiçosamente. Olhou no relógio, 9 horas da manhã, e se apressou para descer, afinal Patrick tinha que ir para a CBI e ele não seria louco de deixar a bebê Sarah sozinha.

– Finalmente Teresa! – exclamou Patrick – Até cheguei a pensar que você estava se arrumando para casar...

– Desculpe, é só que...

– Queria um tempo pra você, sem crianças – completou ele

– É, isso também... Não que eu não goste delas ou de estar aqui, é só que eu...

– Está meio cansada. – completou ele novamente

– Para de completar as minhas frases... Isso é irritante!

– Desculpe! – eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Patrick formulava em sua cabeça como começar um pedido para um encontro, até que encontrou a forma perfeita – Sabe?! Eu estava pensando agora... Eu também estou cansado... Por mais que seja ótimo cuidar deles, eu estou sentindo falta de... Ter um momento para mim, sabe?! Então... O que você acha de chamarmos a Van Pelt e o Rigsby para tomarem conta das crianças hoje a noite, e aí nós saímos para dar uma volta?

– Eu e você? Uma volta?

– É, por que não?

– Tipo um encontro?

– Não "tipo" um encontro... Um encontro mesmo!

– Patrick, eu agradeço mas... Nós trabalhamos juntos e-

– Ah, Teresa, é só um jantar entre dois amigos... Que podem se tornar mais do que isso mais tarde... – ele sussurrou a última parte

– Viu? É exatamente disso que eu estou falando!

– Teresa! – ele chamou a atenção dela, e colocou as mãos em seus ombros – Você sabe que, depois que eu pegar o Red John, eu não planejo continuar trabalhando na CBI, não sabe?

– N... Não – gaguejou ela pela proximidade dos dois.

– Então... Eu tenho um pressentimento de que nós vamos conseguir pegá-lo logo. E depois disso... Eu vou ter uma vida inteira pela frente que vou poder aproveitar de verdade! E eu quero aproveitar essa vida com você, Teresa... Com você!

– Patrick eu...

– Shh – ele colocou o dedo em seus lábios – Não fala nada agora! Só aceite meu convite para hoje a noite, ok?! – ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e Patrick deu um beijo rápido em sua bochecha – Eu tenho que ir trabalhar agora... Vou falar com Van Pelt sobre hoje a noite. – Ele deu um beijo em sua testa, se despediu de Sarah, e saiu com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

Teresa ficou parada na meio da sala de estar por uns dois minutos. Talvez mais, ela perdera a noção do tempo. Ela podia sentir suas bochechas arderem, seu coração palpitar rápido.

"Patrick Jane acabou de dizer que quer passar o resto da vida dele comigo!" pensava ela e um sorriso bobo se plantou em seu rosto.

Sarah começou a resmungar dentro do andador, e bateu com ele na perna de Lisbon, fazendo-a acordar de seu sonho.

– Vem Sarinha! – ela retirou a menina do andador – Vamos brincar com o Bob.

Bob era o nome dado por Nicolas ao cachorro.

Na verdade, Nicolas dizia que o cachorro deveria chamar-se Bobo, porque era muito brincalhão, mas Patrick modificou um pouco, chamando-o de Bob.

A manhã e a tarde se passaram muito rápidas para Teresa e Sarah, e todas as vezes que Lisbon se lembrava do episódio da manhã, não conseguia segurar o sorriso. As terças feiras passariam a ter um novo significado para ela agora.

Teresa deu uma banho em Sarah, e estava preparando-a para tirar a soneca da tarde.

– Mama – disse Sarah. Teresa não sabia se chorava, se a abraçava, ou se tentava corrigi-la.

– Não bebê... Te-re-sa – falou pausadamente

– Mama, mama – falou Sarah novamente sorrindo sem parar, e desta vez Lisbon não aguentou o impulso de abraça-la.

– Eu amo você Sarinha! Como se você fosse minha filha de verdade... – dizia ela em meio algumas lágrimas.

Ela colocou Sarah dentro do berço, e a mesma adormeceu rapidamente.

Teresa entrou em seu quarto, se olhou no espelho, e por mais que estivesse feliz por ter sido chamada de mãe, se sentia culpada também. "E quando ela crescer e puder entender? Ela vai me odiar por confirmar que eu sou a mãe dela, sendo que eu não sou!" pensava ela, e começou a chorar descontroladamente. Tanto por estar feliz, quanto por se sentir culpada.

Deitou na cama de casal, e abraçou forte o travesseiro de Patrick. Aquele cheiro a fazia se sentir segura, tão segura, que acabou adormecendo em meio aos soluços desesperados de seu choro.

No escritório da CBI, Patrick pensava qual dos dois seria melhor abordar primeiro: Van Pelt ou Wayne. Quem seria a ovelha fraca?

Van Pelt tinha seu lado romântico, e sem dúvida ele poderia apelar para isso, por outro lado, Rigsby era facilmente chantageado.

Depois de muito pensar, decidiu falar com Van Pelt.

– Grace, tem um minuto?

– Claro... O que foi?

– É que eu preciso de um favou seu e o Wayne.

– Que favor?

– Quero sair com Lisbon, mas não podemos deixar as crianças sozinhas em casa – ele foi direto ao ponto.

– Ah, sim! Pelo disfarce, não é?! – ela disse, sem sinal de sarcasmo ou ironia

– Bom... Na verdade... Eu...

– Ai-Meu-Deus! Você e a Lisbon vão sair para um encontro de verdade?

– É, bem... Se isso pudesse ficar apenas entre nós...

– Claro! Eu falo para o Wayne que por causa do disfarce, ele não vai suspeitar...

– Isso significa que posso contar com você?

– Sem dúvida! – disse a ruiva entusiasmada.

Etapa um concluída. Agora é hora de ir à uma floricultura e encomendar as flores mais lindas, depois encomendar hambúrgueres, batatas fritas e refrigerantes para mais tarde, e por fim, ir para casa buscar Teresa.

Teresa despertou assustada e olhou no relógio, já eram 19:30 da noite, ela precisava correr, Patrick estaria lá em poucos minutos.

Como já havia tomada banho, foi direto ao seu guarda roupa para escolher uma roupa bonita para um encontro, mas também que não fosse muito fechada, porque estava muito calor.

Colocou um vestido laranja que ganhara de presente de aniversário de seu irmão, no ano passado. Nunca havia usado, não era muito seu estilo, mas até que ficou bonito. Aproveitou e colocou uma rasteirinha branca para combinar.

"Espero que Patrick não tenha planejado nada muito elegante" pensou.

Teresa ouviu a porta da sala bater. Patrick havia chegado. Ela desceu as escadas com Sarah, que havia acabado de acordar, e, para a surpresa dela, não foi apenas Patrick que chegara, mas também Nicolas, Grace e Wayne.

– Van Pelt, Rigsby...

– Oi chefe! –disseram ambos

– Teresa, eles vieram tomar conta de Nicolas e Sarah enquanto nós... Cuidamos do nosso disfarce – ele piscou com um olho para Teresa.

– Ah... Muito obrigada aos dois! Sarah tem que comer daqui a pouco, e Nicolas... Bem, é só pedir uma pizza que está tudo bem, não é? – ela olhou para Nicolas e ele apenas riu

– Que horas é "daqui a pouco"? – perguntou Van Pelt

– Ah, vocês vão saber... Ela vai começar a chorar, e a mamadeira dela está pronta na geladeira, é só esquentar... Se ela continuar com fome vocês podem dar frutas ou a papinha que tem no armário.

– Pode deixar amor... – disse Wayne para Grace – Eu já passei por isso, lembra?! – todos riram diante ao nervosismo de Grace

– Bom jantar para vocês dois! – disse Grace

– Obrigada, e obrigada por cuidar deles – agradeceu Teresa

– É meu prazer ficar com essa coisinha fofa aqui – ela apertou a bochecha de Sarah

– E eu vou ensinar uns truques para conquistar as "gatinhas" para o Nicolas – disse Wayne.

– Ah, agora sim eu vi vantagem nisso! – brincou Nicolas

Patrick levou Teresa até uma praia perto dali. A noite estava um pouco quente, mas a brisa fazia com a temperatura ficasse agradável.

– Por que paramos aqui? – perguntou Teresa

– É que me deu uma vontade de fazer esse encontro parecer aqueles dos adolescentes dos filmes... – ele abriu a porta, e ela ainda não havia entendido até vê-lo, após tirar um buque de rosas brancas e uma sacola de papel do banco de trás do carro, colocar tudo em cima do capô do carro, e se sentar sobre ele – Vem! – convidou-a para sentar-se ao lado dele, e ela o fez – É para você. – ele deu as rosas para ela – Brancas... Significam pureza e paz. Igual à você "Santa Teresa" - ele disse lembrando-se do apelido que ela recebera após prender um criminoso, no início de sua carreira

– Obrigada Patrick... – ela corou – O que tem na sacola?

– Sua comida favorita à todas as outras...

– Hambúrguer! Então aquela "brincadeirinha" do Nick era para isso?

– É... Ele ofereceu ajuda, eu não podia recusar... Ele torce por nós!

– Eu sei... – ela parou por algum tempo, mudando sua expressão de felicidade por uma mais séria – Patrick?

– Teresa, eu sei o que você vai falar, então poupe seu discurso. Eu sei que trabalhamos juntos, e-

– Mas não era isso que eu ia falar...

– Não?

– Não! Eu ia falar sobre uma coisa que aconteceu hoje...

– O que aconteceu hoje querida?

– A Sarah... Ela falou. – ela disse quase chorando

– O que ela disse?

– "Mama" – Teresa não se conteve de novo e começou a chorar e a soluçar.

– Mas isso é... Lindo, Teresa! Por que você está chorando?

– Patrick, eu juro que eu tentei corrigi-la, mas ele continuou me chamando de mãe, eu só... E se ela crescer e ficar furiosa comigo? E quando essa missão acabar?

– Ei, ei... – Patrick sentou-se mais próximo dela e a abraçou – Calma, Teresa... Nada disso vai acontecer ok?! Vai ficar tudo bem! – Patrick tentava consolar a agente, mas a cada vez que parecia que o choro ia cessar, ele recomeçava. Demorou, mas depois de algum tempo as lágrimas pararam de sair dos olhos de Lisbon.

– Patrick? - ela disse se apartando do abraço e olhando nos seus olhos.

– Sim?

– Você acha que... - "será que eu devo mesmo perguntar isso?" ela se questionava mentalmente, até que não resistiu e perguntou - Você acha que eu seria uma boa mãe?

– Claro! Você seria a melhor mãe de todas. Na verdade, você _será _a melhor mãe de todas!

– Obrigada Patrick – ela sorriu timidamente, enquanto olhava para os olhos dele. Ela viu suas pupilas dilatadas, mas não por muito tempo, pois a distância entre eles fora se tornando pequena, até não existir mais, e seus olhos se fecharam segundos antes de seus lábios se tocarem.

Não foi um beijo demorado, como aqueles dos filmes. Tampouco foi um beijo desesperado. Porém foi um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

– Eu te amo Teresa!

– Eu também te amo Patrick...

**E aí? O primeiro beijo do casal**

**O que acharam?**

**Até dia 16 de dezembro seus lindos. Obrigada por todos os favs e os comentário cute-cutes de vocês**


	8. Namorando

**Bom diaaa!**  
**Volteeei! Acabaram as aulas (graças a Deus, rsrsrs)**  
**Espero que gostem deste capítulo, e muito obrigada por todos que estão acompanhando, e comentando, e favoritando :D**  
**Muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Boa leitura :)**

* * *

Definitivamente as terças feiras teriam um significado completamente diferente a partir de agora, para ambos. O dia que ele, finalmente, beijou o amor de sua vida. E vice-versa.

– Obrigada pelo encontro Patrick... - ela disse parando em frente a porta da casa

– Foi bom, não foi? - ela o respondeu com um beijo delicado em seus lábios.

– Como nós vamos fazer isso? Quero dizer… Vamos contar para todos?

– Eu acho melhor mantermos em segredo dos outros até... Você sabe...

– Até você capturar Red John - concluiu ela em um sussurro

– Sim... E, claro Teresa! Claro que você pode contar para o Nicolas... - ele disse ao perceber que a agente fizera uma careta de desapontamento com a resposta.

–Obrigada! - ela respondeu e deu outro beijo rápido em seus lábios, tomando cuidado para que ninguém os tivesse espionando pela janela.

Entraram na casa, e foram recebidos com alegria e alívio por Van Pelt, que estava em seu caminho da cozinha para a sala.

– Ai, graças a Deus vocês chegaram! – disse Grace

– Está tudo bem? O que houve? – perguntou Lisbon preocupada

– É a Sarah… Ela não para de chorar desde que vocês saíram! - Teresa, ao ouvir as informações que sua agente júnior lhe passara, saiu correndo em direção a sala de estar, onde Nicolas e Wayne tentavam acalmar a pequena Sarah.

Para a surpresa, alegria e talvez desespero de Lisbon, quando Sarah a viu, parou de chorar aos poucos, estendeu os bracinhos, inclinando o corpo levemente para frente, dizendo a palavra que ela havia aprendido dizer naquele mesmo dia. A mesma palavra que fizera Lisbon chorar e rir de felicidade e medo.

– Chefe... Eu acho que ela te chamou de mãe – falou Rigsby, porém Teresa nada respondeu, e Rigby, por sua vez, não insistiu ao ser fuzilado pelos olhares de Patrick.

Teresa apenas pegou Sarah em seu colo e tentava acalmá-la, com batidinhas leves em suas costas.

Nicolas observava a situação toda, mas não comentava nada. Precisava digerir tudo o que estava acontecendo. Sua irmãzinha estava chamando Teresa de mãe... Quando foi que isso aconteceu?

Não é que ele não gostasse de Teresa, ou coisa parecida... Pelo contrário, ele amava Teresa!

Mas ao ver toda a situação, sentiu saudades de sua mãe, e de todas as brincadeiras que eles faziam juntos... Ele imaginava como sua mãe teria reagido ao ouvir Sarah falando pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Uma lágrima quase escapou de seus olhos verdes, e ao perceber isso, não teve outra opção, a não ser desejar boa noite da forma mais seca possível e subir para seu quarto.

Lisbon, ao analisar a estranheza do garoto e conectá-la aos fatos anteriores, subiu as escadas correndo atrás dele, para se explicar, dizer que havia tentado impedir e corrigir a Sarah.

– Nick? Posso entrar? – perguntou ela batendo na porta de seu quarto

– Está aberta... – ela entrou em seu quarto e o viu deitado sobre a cama olhando para o teto, com os olhos um pouco molhados.

– Nick, olha, eu sei o que você está pensando e... Me desculpe, eu tentei corrigi-la mas-

– Eu não estou bravo com você, se é isso que está pensando...

– Não?

– Claro que não... Ela é um bebê, não tem como controlar algumas coisas. – disse Nicolas, e Teresa, que até o momento estava em pé, sentou-se na beirada da cama – Eu só estou... Com saudades da minha mãe, só isso... Queria que ela estivesse aqui para ver a Sarah falando – confessou

– Eu entendo...

– É... Acho que não entende, mas tudo bem.

– Não, eu entendo perfeitamente... – Lisbon respirou fundo e pensou "Eu vou mesmo contar essa triste história da minha vida para um garoto de 15 anos?"... Mas Nicolas não era um garoto qualquer. Ele era seu amigo, então engoliu o nó formado em sua garganta e continuou – Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 12 anos, e meu pai virou um alcoólatra...Tive que criar meus irmãos sozinha. Quando meu irmão do meio, James, foi para a faculdade eu... Fiquei a noite inteira acordada, chorando só de imaginar o quanto minha mãe se orgulharia dele.

– Eu sinto muito, eu não sabia que... Você também tinha perdido os seus pais.

– Já faz muito tempo... Já parou de doer – mentiu – Mas mudando de assunto... Quer saber como foi meu encontro com o Patrick?

– Todos os detalhes! – ele respondeu animado, enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos e se sentando na cama

– Nós comemos hambúrguer no capô do carro dele, e... Ele me deu flores. Rosas Brancas. Depois nós... Nós...

– Vocês...? – Nicolas a incentivou a continuar, mas pela vermelhidão de suas bochechas, ele já imaginava o que vinha a seguir

– Nós nos... beijamos e... Ele disse que me ama... E eu disse que o amo também. – disse ela sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

– Uuuuhh... Tá namorando! – brincou ele

– Mas ainda é segredo, ok?!

– Minha boca é um cofre!

– O correto não seria "um túmulo"?

– Meh... É nojento só de falar! – Teresa riu

– Engraçadinho...

Ambos desceram e foram até a sala de estar, onde estavam todos.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou Grace

– Sim, está! – respondeu Teresa – Muito obrigada Grace e Wayne, por nos ajudarem hoje!

– Imagina chefe! – respondeu Wayne – É pelo trabalho...

– É... Trabalho – disse Patrick, piscando com um olho para Teresa que corou instantaneamente.

Wayne e Grace se despediram e foram embora, e assim que eles deram a partida no carro, Nicolas não podia deixar de provocar o mais novo casal...

– Então quer dizer que os colegas de trabalho agora estão namorando, e escondido ainda por cima?

– O que posso dizer? Depois de tantos anos, eu não pude mais evitar o impulso de me declarar para o meu amor...

– Parabéns, estou feliz por vocês – disse Nicolas, abraçando os dois

– Obrigada Nick... – disse Teresa – Vamos dormir? O dia foi muito longo e eu estou muito cansada...

Há dois dias Patrick colocara uma cama extra no quarto que ele e Lisbon dividiam, e mesmo que eles estivessem namorando agora, ele preferiu continuar dormindo na cama extra. Afinal, Patrick Jane era um cavalheiro, e não permitiria que o amor de sua vida não fosse tratada como uma dama.

Com sua falecida esposa ele fizera o mesmo. Eles esperaram até o casamento para consumarem seu amor, e esse amor se transformou, alguns anos depois, no anjinho que era sua filha Charlotte.

Depois desta experiência, ele soubera, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, que as melhores coisas da vida, levam tempo para se conquistar.

A única coisa que eles não sabiam, e não contavam, nem suspeitavam era que o "segredinho" deles, estava prestes a ser descoberto. E pela pessoa que eles mais queriam esconder...

– Querido? – dizia Melanie ao telefone – Tenho novidades... Boas novidades – ela olhava algumas fotos em seu computador – Patrick Jane está... Namorando com Teresa Lisbon... Isso mesmo! Estou te enviando algumas fotos... O que vamos fazer a respeito? – uma risada era possível ouvir do outro lado da linha, e Melanie escutava os detalhes com atenção, e então se despediu, desligando o telefone – Tyger, tyger.

– E então, o que ele disse? – perguntava Roger, o pai de Melanie

– Disse para continuarmos com os planos da festa deste sábado...

– Certo, então eu vou mandar prepararem o sótão do salão de festas...

– E eu vou reorganizar alguns detalhes da festa.

– Boa sorte! – desejou Roger à sua filha

– Igualmente.

* * *

**U.U E então, o que acharam?**

**Beijinhoooos, até domingoo ;)**


	9. Ruskin

Kimball Cho estava no turno da noite, lendo um de seus romances, como sempre, e considerando em sua mente se ele poderia fazer algo para deixar sua noite menos entediante.

Quando o computador emitiu um som, avisando-o que havia chegado um e-mail em sua caixa de entrada, ele não fazia ideia que seus pedidos haviam sido atendidos, e que sua noite passaria a ser bem agitada. Para seu desespero...

O e-mail vinha de um remetente desconhecido, e no corpo do e-mail estava escrito:

_"Você vai querer avisá-los, preveni-los, ou até salvá-la com suas próprias forças. Mas não vai conseguir._

_Tyger"_

Ao ler o conteúdo do e-mail, Cho, em seu instinto policial, ficou sob estado de alerta, ao mesmo tempo em que viu que havia uma foto em anexo. Abriu-a se surpreendeu, pois a foto era muito diferente de tudo aquilo que ele imaginava ser, uma foto que, muito provavelmente, complicaria o trabalho de todos dali por diante.

Uma foto de uma menina jovem, cabelos castanho claro, olhos azuis. Ela vestia uma camiseta preta regata e tinha uma rosa vermelha em mãos. Parecia feliz. Usava um colar prateado com o que parecia ser um diamante no pingente.

Já era quase manhã, mas Cho não hesitou em ligar para Rigsby e Van Pelt, enquanto ele mesmo tentava descobrir quem havia mandado aquele e-mail para o CBI, e quem era a garota da foto.

Do outro lado da cidade, algumas horas depois, Jane e Lisbon se apressavam para sair, pois o relógio não havia despertado, e eles acordaram as nove horas da manhã. Nicolas que aguentasse, pois hoje, Teresa não tinha outra escolha senão deixa-lo na porta da escola, e mais, entrar com ele para pedir ao responsável que o deixasse entrar, mesmo estando atrasado.

Entraram na secretaria da escola e Teresa logo fora atendida por uma moça que parecia não gostar muito de trabalhar, por causa da sua cara de sono e falta de entusiasmo. Ela deixou Lisbon esperando, pois fora chamar o coordenador responsável pela entrada dos alunos.

Nicolas se sentou em uma das cadeiras de espera, onde também havia uma outra estudante, coincidentemente, de sua turma.

– Oi – disse ele à garota

– Oi... Você é o Nicolas, não é?

– Sim, sou eu. Você é Jennifer certo?

– Certo – Lisbon ouvia a conversa dos dois, sem olhar para eles, enquanto esperava o responsável.

– Muito prazer!

– O prazer é meu... – respondeu a garota, e um silêncio desagradável se instalou entre eles, um silêncio de vergonha.

– Então...

– Então... Está gostando da escola? – disse Jennifer puxando assunto

– Sim... Bom, é escola... Nunca se gosta tanto da escola, mas...

– Entendo – Jennifer riu – Problemas para se enturmar, não é? – ela perguntou em um sussurro

– É... Um pouco.

– Hum... Eu não sou a garota mais popular da escola, mas se quiser companhia no intervalo...

– Cl-Claro, e-eu... Adoraria – gaguejou Nicolas, e Teresa, que ouvia toda a conversa, riu por dentro... "Crianças" pensou.

– Aquela é sua mãe? – perguntou Jennifer

– É... Acordamos atrasados, ela teve que vir para pedir ao coordenador me deixar entrar.

– Eu também... Parece que faltou energia em algum momento da noite. Quem dependia de despertador não levantou...

– Pois é... Aquela é a sua mãe? – perguntou Nicolas, apontando para uma senhora ao lado de Lisbon

– Sim... Ella Ruskin. Qual é o nome da sua mãe?

– Teresa Lisbon... Jane – completou

O coordenador chegou, e as duas mãe explicavam o que ocorrera e pediam para que os filhos pudessem entrar para assistirem à aula.

– Eu sinto muito, mas as regras da escola são muito claras! Exceto em caso de urgência médica, os alunos não podem entrar fora do período estipulado, que é as sete horas da manhã... Eu sinto muito – disse o coordenador e logo se retirou antes de ouvir os protestos e queixas das mães.

– Ai, e agora filha... – dizia Ella Ruskin – Eu preciso mesmo ir trabalhar...

– Você pode ficar conosco – começou Nicolas – Quero dizer... Se quiser... Você não vai trabalhar, não é mãe? – perguntou Nicolas para Lisbon.

– Não, não vou... Você pode deixa-la comigo, se quiser.

– Não será um incomodo? – perguntou Ella

– Imagina... Incomodo nenhum!

– Ai, muito obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo! Filha, seja obediente e se comporte, está bem?

– Claro, mãe!

Ella Ruskin saiu para seu trabalho, enquanto Nicolas, Teresa com Sarah no colo, e Jennifer se ajeitavam dentro do carro para irem para casa.

– Muito obrigada senhora Jane por me deixar ficar com vocês...

– Imagina querida! E, por favor, me chame de Teresa.

Ao chegarem em casa, Lisbon foi preparar o almoço. Nicolas e Jennifer ficaram cuidando de Sarah e brincando com Bob no quintal.

– E então Jennifer... Me conte mais sobre você. – pediu Nick

– Eu... Moro umas três casas de distância da sua, e... Gosto de tocar piano... Minha mãe que me ensinou como tocar quando eu era pequena, e... Gosto de livros de mistério, mas amo um bom romance também.

– Humm... Posso de chamar de Jenny?

– Claro! Poso te chamar de Nick?

– Pode!

– Mas e você, Nick... Me conte sobre você!

– Eu gosto de jogar vídeo game, ouvir música... Minha matéria favorita na escola é Matemática...

– Sério? Você é a primeira pessoa que eu ouço falar isso! – Jenny riu

– Pois é... Se algum dia você precisar de ajuda...

– Na verdade eu preciso sim! Sou péssima em matemática...

– Podemos estudar mais tarde... Já que não fomos para a escola...

– Claro!

– Ah, e eu... Também amo um bom romance – disse Nicolas olhando para os olhos da garota, que ficou envergonhada, mas não desviou seu olhar do dele. Os rostos foram se aproximando um do outro, os corações acelerados, os rostos ruborizados sentindo a respiração um do outro por causa da proximidade. Olhares intercalados entre os olhos e boca, e cada vez mais, a distância entre eles diminuía. O nervosismo, mãos tremendo um pouco, pensamentos a mil por hora, tudo em apenas alguns segundos. Até que...

– Meninos o almoço está... – Teresa entrou no quintal, assustando os dois adolescentes de maneira que eles pularam de susto da árvore que estavam encostados – pronto...

– Ah, é... Sim... Claro... Nós já... E-eu já... É... Estamos com fome... – gaguejou Nicolas

Obviamente Lisbon percebeu que interrompera alguma coisa, e ela sabia que "coisa" era. Se desculparia, talvez, mais tarde.

O almoço fora silencioso. Envergonhado e tímido. E quando acabou, Jennifer se dispôs a ajudar Nicolas retirar a mesa.

A campainha soou, e Teresa foi atender a porta.

Da cozinha, Nicolas escutava quem estava a porta. A mãe de Jennifer conseguira se ausentar do trabalho e viera buscar a filha.

– Hey, Jenny – ele a chamou antes que ela pudesse sair da cozinha

– O que foi?

– Vamos estudar amanhã?

– P-Pode ser...

– Minha casa ou sua?

– Sua... Minha mãe não deixa eu ficar sozinha em casa – Teresa entrou na cozinha e informou que a mãe de Jennifer a aguardava. Nicolas se despediu da garota com um sorriso, que fora correspondido.

No CBI, Jane saia do elevador entusiasmado, mas não fora recebi com o mesmo entusiasmo por seus colegas.

– Jane, isso são horas? – perguntou Van Pelt – Estávamos loucos atrás de você!

– Bom dia para você também! – respondeu irônico – O que houve?

– Red John... – Van Pelt podia ver a feição de Jane mudar apenas com a pronúncia daquelas duas palavras que, juntas, compunham o nome de seu maior inimigo – ele mandou um e-mail para Cho esta madrugada... Vem ver!

Patrick nem pensou duas vezes em sair correndo até o computador de Cho e assim que leu o conteúdo do e-mail e viu a foto anexada ao mesmo, buscou em seu palácio da memória algo que conectasse aquela menina da foto com o caso, porém não conseguiu fazer a conexão, embora tivesse a impressão de já ter visto aquela menina em algum lugar.

– Quem é ela? – perguntou Patrick

– Jennifer Ruskin, 14 anos, mora três casas após a sua do disfarce... – respondeu Wayne

– Ruskin?

– Sim, Ruskin... É o que diz a identidade dela.

– Ruskin era o sobrenome de solteira da minha esposa... – constatou Jane – Essa é a conexão... Ele nos fez ir até Nicolas e Sarah, depois fez nós irmos morar com eles como responsáveis deles, envolveu essa menina com o mesmo sobrenome da minha falecida esposa... Mas pra quê? Qual é a razão?

– Talvez você devesse usar seu disfarce para descobrir alguma coisa... – sugeriu Van Pelt

– Isso! – confirmou Cho – Vá e descubra algo.

No caminho para sua casa, Patrick tentava usar suas habilidades para acalmar a pulsação, porém tudo o que conseguia era ficar ainda mais nervoso.

Odiava não saber de tudo, não estar no controle de tudo, não entender tudo. Egocêntrico. Mas ele não podia evitar.

O que faria agora?

A imagem da menina ficara gravada em sua memória, não conseguia parar de tentar lembrar da onde a conhecia, mas parecia que seu palácio da memória tinha um quarto secreto, onde algumas de suas memórias brincavam de se esconder de sua consciência.

O que o animava era que, ao chegar em sua casa, não precisaria mais esconder seus sentimentos, e poderia abraçar seu amor.

Oh, sim! Nos braços dela ele se sentia seguro. Não necessitava estar no controle quando o assunto era Teresa Lisbon, pois ele confiava nela como nunca confiou em ninguém.

Entrou na casa e, após um cumprimentar Teresa que estava com Sarah e Nicolas no quintal, ele sorriu e se aproximou mais de Teresa, segurando o rosto dela com suas duas mãos, e beijando-a com calma e paixão, como se todos os seus problemas tivessem desaparecido, e só houvessem os dois no mundo, naquele momento.

Mas a necessidade de respirar se fazia presente, e então todos os seus problemas voltaram a inquietar sua mente.

– Voltou cedo – disse ela ainda sorrindo

– É eu tenho coisas para resolver... Podemos conversar?

– Claro! Está tudo bem?

– Mais ou menos... – Patrick disse, e o tom que ele usava em sua voz a deixava preocupada

– O que houve?

– Cho recebeu um e-mail nesta madrugada... Do Red John... – sussurrou Patrick

– O que dizia?

– Vem, vou te mostrar! – ele a puxou pela mão.

Teresa leu o que estava escrito no e-mail, e espantou-se. Mas não tanto quanto quando viu a foto que estava anexada ao mesmo e-mail.

– Ai meu Deus... Está menina... Eu conheço ela, ela é Jennifer Ruskin... Ela mora aqui na rua e é colega de classe do Nicolas! Ela veio aqui em casa hoje, almoçou aqui... O que isso quer dizer, Patrick?

– Pelo o que eu entendi, teremos que salvá-la do Red John...

– Mas como? Quando?

– Eu não sei, querida... Não faço a mínima ideia!

* * *

**O que acharam? Estão shipando o Nicolas e a Jennifer? Porque eu só de imaginar a cena, enquanto escrevia, estou shipando super aqui *-* hahahahaha**

**Comentem please :P **  
**Beijinhooos seus lindoos S2**


	10. Jantar

Jane já podia sentir a angústia ao imaginar que aquela garota poderia ter o mesmo fim que sua esposa e filha. Seu coração estava apertado dentro de seu peito.

Teresa sentia o mesmo, embora sua dor e desespero fossem em uma escala muito menor.

Ninguém nunca sabe a dor que sente o outro, a não ser que já tenha passado por uma dor semelhante. Mas mesmo assim, cada um tem uma visão diferente sobre o mesmo acontecimento.

A tarde se passou, mas o clima entre Patrick e Teresa não havia melhorado. Ambos ainda estavam muito abalados e aflitos com tudo.

– Patrick... – chamou Teresa quando eles ficaram à sós na sala de estar – O que vamos fazer agora?

– Nós vamos descobrir mais sobre essa menina e sobre a família dela, tentar achar uma conexão entre eles e o Red John... Depois nós... – Patrick ficou pensativo por alguns instantes– Depois nós vemos o que faremos.

– Ok... O que você acha de chama-los para jantar?

– Hum, chamar que para Jantar? – perguntou Nicolas entrando de repente.

– Nick! – espantou-se Lisbon – Estávamos pensando em chamar Jennifer e os pais para virem jantar aqui, o que acha?

– Nossa... Por quê?

– Ah é que... Eu me senti mal por ter estragado o clima de vocês hoje lá no quintal, então este é meu pedido de desculpas

– Clima no quintal? – perguntou Jane sorrindo – Hum... Parece que a flecha do amor acertou mais alguém aqui, hein?!

– Ah Patrick... Você sabe como mulheres são... – respondeu Nicolas envergonhado

– Sim, eu sei... Lindas e apaixonantes! – provocou Patrick

– O quê? Não! Quero dizer... Sim! Mas não era sobre isso que estava falando.

– Do que estava falando então?

– Mulheres são exageradas!

– Nicolas, não há nada de errado em se apaixonar! – disse Lisbon

– Mas eu não...

– Negação é o primeiro passo – interrompeu Patrick. Lisbon ria da situação – Mas, e aí, o que acha de ir lá convidar sua futura namorada e seus futuros sogro e sogra para jantar?

– Se eu os chamar, vocês prometem não ficar fazendo piadinhas?

– Prometo – Patrick disse

– Ok, eu vou lá convidá-los então...

Jane e Lisbon não contavam nada sobre os avanços no caso para Nicolas, afinal ele era só um garoto de 15 anos que acabara de perder seus dois pais... Ele não precisava saber de tudo.

Ambos o poupavam de saber pois tinham a consciência de que o pior a se fazer é prolongar o luto, e ficar relembrando cada momento triste de sua vida.

Teresa o fizera quando sua mãe morreu, e o fizera também depois quando seu pai se suicidou. Relembrava cada pequeno momento de dor e de tristeza e chorou muito por muito tempo.

Patrick ainda o fazia, perseguindo o assassino de sua família.

Não era, nem de muito longe, um hábito saudável.

Nicolas e Sarah tinham que ter a chance de disfrutar da vida sem sofrer todos os dias por causa de seu passado.

Alguns minutos depois, Nicolas voltou à casa trazendo consigo sua visita, Jennifer, porém ela não veio com mais ninguém. Somente ela.

– Olá Jennifer – cumprimentou Lisbon

– Olá senhora Jane, muito obrigada por me convidar para jantar aqui! – respondeu educadamente a menina

– Muito obrigada por aceitar, querida. E me pode me chamar de Teresa! – disse sorrindo – Este é o meu marido, Patrick Jane. Querido, está é Jennifer, a... "Amiga" do Nicolas.

– Muito prazer senhor Jane – ela estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-lo.

– O prazer é todo meu Jennifer! – Jane ficara surpreso com a semelhança da menina com a sua falecida esposa, e não pode evitar considerar em sua mente se sua filha Charlotte seria como Jennifer, e que seria ainda mais bonita, pois, se estivesse viva, seria alguns anos mais velha.

– Mas então, onde estão seus pais? – perguntou Lisbon

– Ah, eles tiveram que ir à uma viagem de negócios de última hora...

– Hum... Entendi.

– Bom, vamos jantar? Estou faminto! – disse Jane e todos concordaram

Algumas risadas e olhares discretos eram trocados no meio de garfadas na comida que Lisbon fizera.

– Sabe, Teresa, antes de nos casarmos eu não fazia ideia de que você cozinhava tão bem! – disse Patrick sorrindo

– Por que você pensava isso? Eu e meus irmãos não vivíamos de fast food – indignou-se Lisbon

– Ah, é que você era tão... Tão... Durona. Nunca imaginei você na cozinha. – Patrick e Lisbon riram

– Mas e você Jennifer? Nos fale sobre você... – sugeriu Lisbon. A menina parecia tão apavorada que até se assustou um pouco ao ouvir seu nome.

– Hãn? Falar sobre mim?

– É... – disse Patrick – Há quanto tempo você mora aqui?

– Desde sempre... Nunca mudamos de casa. Meu pai não gosta, embora minha mãe quisesse muito mudar para uma casa em Malibu.

– Malibu? – perguntou Patrick e pensou se essa casa em Malibu não era a _sua _casa – E por que seu pai decidiu não ir?

– Ah... Ele tinha um amigo que morava lá, mas eles não se falavam já fazia um tempo, e da última vez que eles se viram, eles tiveram uma briga feia – respondeu a garota

– E você tem irmãos, ou é só você? – perguntou Lisbon

– Tenho uma irmã mais velha, ela mora na Europa... Está estudando lá, desde o ano passado.

– E qual é o nome dela? – continuou Lisbon

– Rebecca. Rebecca Ruskin. – Teresa não sabia dizer ao certo, mas jurava ter visto as mãos de Patrick tremerem quando Jennifer contou sobre o nome de sua irmã mais velha.

Patrick não fez mais perguntas a menina. Já tinha descoberto o que precisava para prosseguir com o caso.

Após o jantar, Nicolas acompanhou Jennifer até a casa dela.

– Vocês vão amanhã na festa do bairro? – perguntou a menina enquanto caminhava pela rua até sua casa

– Meus pais vão. Eu vou ficar em casa cuidando de Sarah.

– Por que você não vem à festa comigo?

– E-Está me convidando para ser seu par na festa?

– Sim... O que me diz?

– Achei que íamos estudar amanhã...

– Vai trocar uma festa para estudar? – perguntou a menina incrédula

– Não! Não... É só que... Nada! Me desculpe. Eu adoraria ir à festa com você! – disse Nicolas. Jennifer parou em frente a casa dela e virou-se para ficar de frente para ele.

– Até amanhã então – disse a menina sorrindo e em seguida ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar a altura e poder dar um beijo na bochecha de Nicolas – Boa noite Nick

– Boa noite Jenny! – ele também retribuiu o beijo, abaixando-se para ficar na mesa altura que ela, e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha.

O céu ficara mais estrelado depois daquele suave sabor de paixão. Seus corpos ficaram mais leves e parecia que eles poderiam flutuar a qualquer momento.

Patrick se preparava para dormir, e percebia que Teresa não parava de olhar para ele um segundo sequer.

– O que foi Teresa?

– Por que você ficou tão abalado quando Jennifer falou o nome da irmã mais velha dela?

– Este era o nome que eu e minha esposa íamos colocar em Charlotte. Mudamos em cima da hora, quase na sala de parto. – respondeu Patrick cabisbaixo

– Eu sinto muito Patrick...

Jennifer entrou em sua casa, fechou a porta e encostou-se sobre ela, colocando sua mão na bochecha que Nicolas beijara e sorrindo como nunca havia sorrido antes.

– Jennifer, já está em casa? – perguntava sua mãe, Ella Ruskin

– Pois é, eu... O jantar foi rápido, não? – respondeu como se acordasse de um sonho

– Descobriu algo mais sobre eles?

– Não... Apenas que é verdade que Patrick Jane e Teresa Lisbon estão namorando.

– E sobre Nicolas, alguma coisa?

– Mãe, precisamos mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou a garota incomodada

– Jennifer Ruskin! Você sabe o quanto isso é importante para seu pai não sabe?

– Sei... – Jennifer olhava para seus pés, de braços cruzados

– Você sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim, não sabe?

– Eu sei, mas-

– Nada de "mas"! Nós vamos fazer isso por seu pai, ok?!

– Ok – disse Jennifer e logo subiu as escadas para ir para seu quarto

– E, Jennifer? – disse Ella fazendo Jenny parar no meio das escadas

– Sim?

– Qual é a código?

– Tyger tyger.

– Certo!

* * *

**NÃO ME MATEM! FIQUEM CALMOS... A Jenny não vai ser do mal! ok?!**  
**Talvez no começo pareça que ela está indo para o lado das trevas, mas fiquem relax que ela vai ser uma peça importante e fundamental para o desenrolar da história :)**

**Beijinhooos **  
**Até domingo que vem *-* **  
**Ah, e não esqueçam de comentar :D**


	11. Preparação da festa

**Pessoas lindas e maravilhosas :3**  
**Antes de tudo, quero pedir desculpas, pq eu coloquei a irmã mais velha da Jennifer com o nome de Melanie, mas eu tinha me esquecido que eu já tinha usado esse nome para outra personagem (nem deu pra ver que eu amo esse nome, né?! rsrsrsrsrs) Mas aí eu mudei para "Rebecca", até pq ela vai ser uma personagem importante e num dá pra ficar com nomes iguais, né?!**  
**Mas é isso.. :D**  
**Hoje é meu aniversário :P Mas mesmo assim, decidi postar um capítulo novo aqui o/**  
**Espero que curtam :P**  
**Boa leitura!**

* * *

– Van Pelt? – dizia Lisbon ao telefone antes de ir dormir

_– Sim, chefe. O que houve?_

– Quero que você, Rigsby e Cho fiquem de olho em Jennifer Ruskin, caso Red John tente alguma coisa – ordenou ela

– E diga para ela trazer trajes de festa para amanhã – disse Patrick

– E diga para quem for ficar de guarda aqui amanhã trazer trajes de festa.

_– Festa? Por quê?_

– Amanhã terá uma festa do bairro aqui. Todos nós vamos.

_– Ah, sim! Mais alguma coisa?_

– Não, é só. Boa noite Grace.

_– Boa noite._

Depois das ordens passadas para sua agente júnior, Teresa fora dormir. Antes que ela pegasse no sono, considerou em sua mente que era bom ter uma equipe de trabalho em quem pudesse confiar. Ela se recordava de quando eles quase arruinaram suas carreiras apenas para garantir que ela tivesse seu emprego de volta. Ela pareceu durona, e até deu bronca neles, mas naquela noite, na solidão de seu quarto e no conforto de sua cama, ela chorou. Chorou de felicidade.

Nunca passaria pela cabeça dela que alguém faria algo assim por ela.

Nunca ela imaginaria que depois de tudo o que ela viveu, ela encontraria pessoas que ela amasse e que a amassem de volta.

Nunca ela imaginou que teria uma família novamente.

Aos poucos ela pegou no sono e assim que Patrick percebeu que ela dormia, levantou-se e foi até o quintal. Precisava pensar.

O nome "Rebecca Ruskin" não saia de sua cabeça, mas ele ainda não sabia o que Red John queria com tudo aquilo.

Sentou-se na grama verde e uma brisa suave o atingia no meio daquela escuridão da noite. Fechou os olhos e memórias de sua pequena família voltaram à sua mente.

Charlotte brincando na praia com ele, pegando conchinhas para colecionar. Seus cabelos encaracolados sendo bagunçados pelo vento forte. Os castelinhos de areia que os dois gostavam de montar-

– Está tudo arrumado – uma voz distante o tirou de seus pensamentos. Ele demorou para reconhecer de quem era a voz e de onde ela vinha, mas ao olhar para a casa ao lado teve todas as suas dúvidas respondidas: Melanie falando ao telefone, na varanda da casa – Não, eles não fazem a mínima ideia – ela dizia para alguém no telefone – Sim, ele arrumou o sótão. Está tudo preparado para amanhã... Tyger tyger – Patrick se espantou ao ouvir aquilo. Sua meio irmã envolvida com Red John? Sótão arrumado? Para manhã?

Apesar do susto, Patrick não moveu uma sobrancelha sequer. Não queria ser descoberto.

"Se Red Joh pensa que eu vou me deixar ser pego, ele está muito enganado!" pensava Patrick.

Assim que Melanie entrou de volta na casa, Patrick saiu em disparada para o quarto.

– Teresa! Teresa! – dizia ele tentando acordar Lisbon

– Hum? Patrick, está tudo bem?

– Eu descobri uma coisa! Red John vai tentar alguma coisa aqui, amanhã.

– Como? – disse ela ainda um pouco sonolenta

– Eu fui até o quintal porque eu não estava conseguindo dormir, e aí eu ouvi uma conversa da Melanie ao telefone... Ela disse que já estava tudo preparado para amanhã, que alguém tinha arrumado o sótão e depois ela desligou falando "tyger tyger"

– Você acha que a sua irmã está envolvida com o Red John?

– Bom, ela falou o código...

– Então amanhã nós precisamos achar esse sótão, e impedir que algo aconteça.

– Tem alguma coisa que eu estou deixando passar...

– Ok, Patrick, mas agora é hora de dormir... Amanhã você vai pensar muito melhor, vai estar descansado... – sugeriu Lisbon, quando nem ela estava mais aguentando ficar de olhos abertos e Patrick concordou, indo para sua cama.

Lisbon também voltou a deitar-se, porém não conseguiu dormir. Ficava pensando formas e mais formas de capturar Red John, sem que Patrick fosse preso após. E também não conseguia entender o que Red John queria com tudo aquilo... Os pais de Nicolas, Melanie, Jennifer... Ela não conseguia encontrar um plano que parecesse coerente.

Patrick também não conseguia dormir, mas ele sabia que precisava estar descansado, afinal, amanhã poderia ser o dia em que ele havia esperado e buscado ao longo desses últimos dez anos.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, procurando pelo sono, até que sentiu uma mão em seus ombros e abriu os olhos. Era Teresa.

– Vem! – ela chamou-o puxando-o pela sua mão até a cama de casal

– O que está fazendo, Teresa? – perguntou ele confuso enquanto a seguia

– Não vamos fazer nada! Apenas deite aqui comigo... Vai nos ajudar a dormir!

Eles ajeitaram na cama de casal, Teresa repousou sua cabeça no peito de Patrick e ele a abraçou, colocando suas mãos na cintura dela, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. Minutos depois ambos já haviam ido para a terra dos sonhos, como se, nos braços um do outro, houvesse uma paz e tranquilidade que eles não achassem em nenhum outro lugar.

Van Pelt e Cho vigiavam a casa de Jennifer enquanto Rigsby cuidava de Benjamin. Cho lia um de seus livros, e Grace não parava de pensar no encontro de Jane e Lisbon, que ela sabia, e só ela sabia, que fora real.

– O que você acha sobre o Jane e a chefe? – perguntou Van Pelt depois de muito silêncio

– O que você quer dizer?

– Sabe?! Os dois... Juntos... O que você acha?

– Jane deveria se dar mais uma chance, e Lisbon também... Eles combinam.

– Essa semana passada Jane levou a Lisbon para um encontro de verdade...

– Já não era sem tempo. – disse Cho sem tirar os olhos de seu livro, sério como sempre – Só me preocupo com a chefe...

– Como assim?

– Bom – Cho parou de olhar para seu livro, virou-se para Grace e continuou – O que acontece quando ele capturar Red John? Jane esperou muito para deixar que a justiça cuide do caso... E se ele não for preso, provavelmente irá fugir. E a Lisbon nisso tudo?

– Hum... Não tinha pensado por esse lado... Mas eu torço por eles – disse Van Pelt

– Você e o departamento inteiro...

Nicolas fora o primeiro a acordar. Estava tão ansioso com a festa que nem se preocupou com o cansaço. Abriu seu guarda roupa procurando pelo traje mais adequado para impressionar seu par, mas nada parecia bom o bastante. Precisaria comprar algo novo... Na verdade, já fazia algum tempo que ele não renovava seu guarda roupa.

Então era isso, foi rapidamente até o quarto de Patrick e Teresa, imaginando que eles já estariam acordados, porém ao entrar no quarto...

– Bom... Dia... – disse Nicolas um pouco confuso

– Hum... Bom dia Nick – disse Patrick sonolento – O que aconteceu?

– O que aconteceu?

– Eu que pergunto...

– Eu que pergunto – repetiu o menino

– Vai ficar me imitando, é?

– Eu? Imitando? Não... Desculpa... É que foi meio... Esquisito... Vocês dois dormindo abraçados...

– Nós não fizemos nada... Só dormimos abraçados! Aliás, aprenda uma coisa importante: As melhores coisas da vida, levam tempo para se conquistar. E se você amar de verdade alguém, você saberá esperar.

– Hum... Ok...

– Você precisa de alguma coisa?

– É, sim! Preciso comprar roupa para a festa de hoje... Me leva?

– Claro! – respondeu Patrick e saiu da cama tomando cuidado para que Teresa não acordasse.

Em seu quarto, Jennifer também estava no mesmo dilema: roupa.

Quase não conseguira dormir noite passada. Se sentia o pior ser humano da face da Terra. Não queria desapontar seus pais, mas não queria fazer mal à ninguém... Teresa e Patrick foram tão gentis com ela, e Nicolas... A fazia suspirar de amores e sentir borboletas no estômago. Coisas que nem uma outra pessoa a fazia sentir...

Estava apaixonada pela primeira vez. Confusa mais do que tudo também.

"Que coisa louca é essa paixão que alegra e entristece ao mesmo tempo" pensava ela.

Ligou para sua irmã... Talvez ela soubesse o que fazer.

– Alô, Rebbie? – disse Jenny

_– Jenny? É você?_ – perguntou Rebecca do outro lado da linha

– Sim, quem mais poderia ser?

_– A mamãe deixou você me ligar?_

– A mamãe não sabe...

_– Hum... Está tudo bem?_

– Mais ou menos. A mamãe está seguindo com o plano.

_– Jen, você precisa avisar o Patrick, por favor! Não deixa a mamãe fazer nada com ele!_ – disse Rebbie, preocupada

– Eu vou tentar... O Patrick está namorando com aquela amiga dele, a agente. Eles estão cuidando dos filhos dos sr. e sra. White...

_– Você vai a festa com o Nicolas, não vai?_

– Vou... Mas aconteceu uma coisa... Eu acho que... Eu acho que me apaixonei por ele de verdade.

_– Awn, Jenny! Que bom pra você!_

– É... mais ou menos... E quando ele descobrir tudo?

_– Se ele gosta de você, ele vai te perdoar... Afinal você não tem culpa, Jen._

– E você, como está aí o internato que a mamãe te colocou?

_– Bem... Eu tenho que me esconder para usar o telefone, e... _– A voz de Rebecca ficara embargada, ela estava prestes a chorar, mas respirou fundo, e continuou – _Sinto sua falta, Jenny!_

– Também sinto sua falta, sis*

_– Eu preciso ir... Boa sorte! E se você conseguir falar com o Patrick... Diga a ele que eu sinto falta dele, ok?!_

– Eu digo! Tchau... Nós nos veremos em breve!

_– Assim espero! Tchau sis._

_*Sis é a abreviatura de "sister" que quer dizer irmã, em inglês._

* * *

**Eu quero saber uma coisa de vcs... Quem vcs acham que é a Rebecca? hehehehehehe**  
**E quanto ao dia de postagem, como agora tô de férias, vamos fazer assim: Assim que eu terminar de escrever o capítulo, eu posto aqui, ok?!**

**Muito obrigada por todos os comentários fofos de vcs, e tbm das meninas do grupo do Facebook s2 Obrigada mesmo!**

**Beijinhooos *-***


	12. Começando a festa

**Boa noiteee *-***  
**Espero que gostem deste capítulo :)**  
**No capítulo que vem vocês já vão começar a entender o plano todo do RJ, neste eu dei a introdução e também coloquei um pouco de jisbon 3 pra ficar bem legal! :)**

**Boa leituraa :)**

Teresa acordou lentamente, apalpou a cama ao seu lado, porém não encontrou Patrick. Levantou-se rapidamente e andou pela casa à sua busca.

Procurou em todos os cômodos, inclusive no quarto de Nicolas e Sarah, porém a casa estava completamente vazia. Pegou seu telefone para ligar para ele enquanto sentava na poltrona da sala.

Ela sabia que Patrick era responsável, e que provavelmente, havia levantado mais cedo para ir à algum lugar, e que levara consigo os seus "filhos". Mas mesmo assim estava um pouco preocupada.

Patrick não atendeu à sua ligação e ela, sentada na sala de mãos atadas, não pode deixar de considerar o quão irônico era a situação: Há uma semana atrás, ela não via a hora de estar em sua casa, sozinha, assistindo um de seus filmes antigos, e agora, estar sozinha parecia tão... Esquisito.

Tentou ligar para Patrick mais uma vez, mas a resposta não veio.

Ela estava quase entrando em desespero, quando a porta da sala abriu e Patrick, com Sarah no colo, e Nicolas entraram por ela.

– Graças a Deus! – disse ela – Onde vocês estavam?

– Fomos comprar roupas para a festa de hoje a noite – disse Nicolas animado já subindo as escadas, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

– Por que não atendeu o telefone, hein? – perguntou Lisbon irritada, dando um tapa nos ombros de Patrick

– Ai... Eu estava estacionando o carro! – ele a olhou por um instante e começou a sorrir – Não vai me dizer que sentiu saudades?

– Não! – mentiu

– Isso quer dizer que sim – concluiu ele, ela olhou para ele mordendo os lábios contendo um sorriso

– Ok, eu senti... – ela disse finalmente, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando sua boca – Nunca... Mais... Faça... Isso... – disse ela em meio aos beijos

– Ok. Eu comprei um vestido para você... Espero que goste.

– Obrigada, eu acho que não teria mesmo o que vestir para a festa de hoje... Você que teve a ideia de ir comprar roupas?

– Não... Foi o Nicolas. Você precisava ver, ele todo empolgado porque vai na festa de hoje com a Jennifer – Patrick e Teresa riram

– Posso imaginar!

Todos foram ao seus aposentos se vestirem. Patrick se trocou no quarto enquanto Teresa vestia a Sarah, e depois ela fora se arrumar.

O vestido que Patrick lhe comprara era da cor azul marinho, que contrastado com a cor de sua pele destacava-a. O tamanho era perfeito, nem muito justo a ponto de fazê-la parar de respirar para conseguir vestir, nem muito largo a ponto de parecer a camiseta que ela usava como pijama.

Na cama havia outra sacola além da do vestido com uma pequeno cartão.

_" Eu não sou um príncipe encantado,_

_mas espero que este sapato te sirva,_

_minha princesinha._

_P. J."_

Ela retirou de dentro da sacola um par de sapatos de salto alto. Os mais lindos que ela já havia visto em toda a sua vida. Ela vestiu-os e ao olhar-se no espelho constatou que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido.

Ficaria adequado durante toda a festa, que começaria na hora do almoço e terminaria dez horas da noite, após um jantar.

– Teresa?! A festa já começou... – disse Patrick batendo na porta do quarto. Teresa, que já estava pronta, foi até a porta e a abriu deixando Patrick sem fala ao vê-la – Nossa! Você está... Linda!

– Obrigada pelo vestido e pelos sapatos Patrick – disse Teresa e logo olhou para o chão, insegura com as palavras que não saiam de seus pensamentos, as quais ela estava prestes a proferir – E... V-Você é um príncipe encantado. O _meu_ príncipe encantado!

Não era que ela estivesse com medo de ser rejeitada ou tida por tola. Mas, levando em consideração todas as vezes que ela abrira seu coração, da mesma forma que ela fazia agora, e fora completamente ignorada ou teve seus sentimentos traspassados por um trator era tão grande, que a cada novo relacionamento ela se fechava mais e mais.

Porém com Patrick era diferente. Ele havia entrado, sem ser percebido, em locais que ninguém havia entrado antes.

E ele sabia disso, e não tiraria vantagens disso. Nunca!

– Você é a minha princesinha! – ele disse antes de beija-la nos lábios.

– Ô, casal? – chamou Nicolas – Vamos? Meu par deve estar me esperando... – disse ele impaciente.

– Vamos! – disseram os dois juntos.

A festa já estava toda montada. Todos estavam à espera dos únicos convidados que faziam todo aquele plano e toda aquela espera de anos, fazerem sentido: Patrick Jane e Teresa Lisbon.

Nicolas saiu na frente ao ver de longe seu par, Jennifer, esperando-o para acompanha-la.

Quando se encontraram, Nicolas ofereceu para ela seu braço, e Jennifer se apoiou nele, e ambos caminharam juntos até o salão de festas.

Patrícia saiu correndo em direção ao seu filho e abraçou-o, sendo correspondida, mesmo que uma escala menor. Patrícia também abraçou sua nora e depois pegou no colo a Sarah, sua neta.

Os sorrisos nos rostos, porém, escondiam a maldade nos corações de cada um dali.

Van Pelt, Rigsby e Cho vieram para a festa como convidados de Patrick e Teresa, e se disfarçavam de colegas da época da faculdade que estavam de passagem pela cidade.

A festa começou com um almoço, que já estava sendo servido antes dos principais convidados chegarem. Eles, no entanto, se acomodaram em seus lugares após cumprimentarem educadamente à todos os presentes.

Teresa, Kimball, Grace e Wayne já conseguiam identificar o Patrick que buscava a vingança pela morte de sua esposa e filha, embora o mesmo estivesse sorrindo, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Nicolas apenas sorria timidamente para Jennifer, tomando coragem, em sua mente, para dizer, tanto em palavras como em atitudes, seus sentimentos por ela.

O almoço fora tranquilo. Patrick observou todos que estavam à mesa e notou a ausência de Ella Ruskin e do namorado de Melanie, que dissera que viria.

Patrick alertara Nicolas de não sair de sua vista, sem dizer o porquê.

O sol já se punha no horizonte, e a festa ainda acontecia, agora com músicas dançantes para os casais que se aventuravam na pista. O celular de Van Pelt vibrou em sua bolsa. Uma mensagem de texto de um número desconhecido.

_"Para salvá-la você terá que sair discretamente da festa, sem que ninguém note, e esconder-se na segunda porta à direita da saída à nordeste de onde você está._

_Não conte para ninguém. Não confie em ninguém._

_The Help_*_"_

*"The Help" em inglês quer dizer "A ajuda"

* * *

**Não deixem de comentar, por favor :)**  
**Me alegra muito quando vcs comentam na história :3**

**Quero também agradecer aos comentários que recebo dos convidados :D**

**Ainda não posso confirmar nada, mas a teoria de Rebecca ser Charlotte é válida ;)**

**Beijinhooos **  
**Até mais!**


	13. Execução do plano

**Nem vou falar muita coisa... Capítulo tenso!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

_Últimos acontecimentos em "A Batalha":_ _O celular de Van Pelt vibrou em sua bolsa. Uma mensagem de texto de um número desconhecido._ _"Para salvá-la você terá que sair discretamente da festa, sem que ninguém note, e esconder-se na segunda porta à direita da saída à nordeste de onde você está._ _Não conte para ninguém. Não confie em ninguém._ _The Help*"_

_E agora..._

Grace leu a mensagem e fez seu melhor para esconder sua preocupação de todos, principalmente de seus colegas.

Olhou em volta, procurando a saída à nordeste de onde estava, como dissera na mensagem de texto. Não havia ninguém perto da porta, não seria problema passar por ela.

O problema era chegar até lá sem ser notada...

Resolveu responder à mensagem de texto:

_"Preciso de uma distração para não ser vista"_

Ela pressionou a opção "enviar" em seu smartphone e esperou. Em menos de um minuto a resposta veio:

_"Você a terá em 5 minutos"_

Novamente Van Pelt disfarçou seu nervosismo, sorrindo para todos os que a olhavam.

Com um copo de refrigerante nas mãos, Nicolas ensaiava em sua mente como chamar Jennifer para uma dança. Até que uma música lenta começou, e a coragem veio.

– Quer dançar? – ele perguntou e a menina sorriu, dando a mão para ele em resposta.

Lisbon ao ver os dois na pista de dança cutucou Patrick, para chamar sua atenção, sorrindo. Patrick não queria ficar para trás nesse "jogo do amor", então com seu melhor sorriso, perguntou:

– Me concede essa dança? – E também foi respondido com um sorriso, dando a mão para seu companheiro.

A música que tocava era "Heaven" de Bryan Adams.

Jennifer colocou seus braços envolta do pescoço de Nicolas e ele, por sua vez, colocou suas mãos apoiadas em sua cintura.

Toda aquela proximidade os deixava nervosos, com os corações batendo rápido e as mãos suando um pouco.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more*_

– Você está bem Jenny? – perguntou Nicolas preocupado, enquanto eles ainda dançavam

– Claro, estou ótima! Por que a pergunta?

– Você parece nervosa... – a menina riu

– É... Acho que é esse o efeito que você tem sobre mim...

– Você também me deixa assim... – ambos sorriam um para o outro

– O que está acontecendo conosco Nick? – a menina perguntou fechando os olhos

– E-Eu... Acho que... Está acontecendo isso. – e com uma coragem que Nicolas não sabe de onde viera, ele repousou seus lábios sobre os lábios de Jenny, esquecendo de tudo o que se passava ao redor.

Patrick, quando viu, sinalizou para Lisbon que ficou feliz por seu filho de mentirinha.

– O que acha de fazermos o mesmo? – perguntou Patrick, afinal para eles o relacionamento ainda era segredo.

– E aquela história de esperar até capturar o... Você sabe...

– "Baby you're all that I want; When you're lying here in my arms; I'm finding it hard to believe; We're in heaven**" – Patrick cantou um trecho da música em resposta e então aproximou seu rosto do dela e beijou-a como se fosse pela primeira vez.

Todos os convidados da festa fizeram um circulo em volta dos casais. Fazia parte do plano de Red John que eles ficassem encurralados, tal como estavam agora, ainda que sem perceber.

Van Pelt fora esperta, percebeu logo o que estava para acontecer. "Claro que um plano de Red John iria envolver o Patrick..." pensava ela, e portanto ela ficou na última fileira de pessoas, um pouco afastada ainda da roda.

Assim que os dois casais se beijaram ela soube que ninguém tiraria os olhos de lá. Essa era a chance dela.

Andou calmamente até a saída que lhe fora indicada e entrou na segunda porta à direita.

Dentro da sala haviam vários computadores que exibiam as imagens das câmeras de segurança de todos os locais da festa.

Ela trancou a porta com chave, e ainda a bloqueou com uma cadeira "Para prevenir", pensou.

Sentou-se em uma poltrona e pegou seu celular dentro de sua bolsa para responder à mensagem.

_"Estou aqui! O que devo fazer agora?"_

Após alguns minutos, cinco talvez, o celular dela vibrou mostrando uma nova mensagem de texto.

_"Espere. Espere até o momento onde não haja mais escolha para agir. Você saberá!"_

"Momento que não haja mais escolha?" pensou Van Pelt, mas logo tratou de estudar a planta do salão de festas que fora deixado ali, e analisar as câmeras de segurança. Ela podia ouvir tudo o que se passava em cada cômodo com os fones, que estavam conectados à cada tela.

Ela pôde ver na câmera do salão principal Patrick e Teresa ainda abraçados, envolvidos com a música. Viu também que Rigsby e Cho olhavam ao redor, talvez à sua procura. Nicolas e Jennifer também dançavam e sorriam.

Até que a música cessou e não começou outra. Os casais, que ainda esperavam uma segunda música para dançar, olhavam confusos um para os outros e para o Dj da festa, até que Melanie pegou subiu no mini palco que havia ali, pegou o microfone e disse:

– Boa noite! – disse animada – Bom, todos nós aqui preparamos uma... Surpresinha para casal... – Patrick e Teresa já estavam tensos, dado que eles sabiam que Melanie era da turma do Red John – Queridos? Podem entrar!

Reede Smith, Gale Bertram, Raymond Hafner, Thomas McAllister entraram na festa e prenderam a Patrick, Teresa e Nicolas, que nem tiveram chance de lutar pois foram sedados com clorofórmio.

Van Pelt ouviu alguém bater na porta com um certo desespero.

– Grace, abre a porta! Sou eu Wayne! – disse ele

Ela rapidamente retirou a cadeira que estava impedindo a passagem, destrancou a porta e deixou-os entrar, fechando e trancando a porta em seguida.

– Como vocês vieram para aqui? – perguntou ela

– Mensagens de texto – disse Cho

– É, alguém usando o codinome "The Help" nos disse que você estaria aqui, e que era para virmos assim que a moça loira começasse o discurso.

– Eu também recebi mensagens como essa. Na última dizia para eu esperar até o momento que não houvesse escolha para agir. E disse que eu saberia quando o momento chegasse.

– Bom, não é agora... Parece que todos aqui na festa são aliados do Red John – disse Wayne

– E 4 dos suspeitos de serem o Red John estão aqui... Eles estão levando Nicolas, Jane e Lisbon para... A sala 3 – disse Cho observando as câmeras e a planta do prédio.

Com suas visões periféricas eles perceberam uma movimentação na câmera da entrada do prédio. Van Pelt colocou o fone de ouvido enquanto tentava identificar quem eram as pessoas que estavam chegando.

Uma menina saiu correndo de dentro do salão e se atirou nos braços do homem que estava na porta, e a mulher que o acompanhava parou para espera-lo.

– Papai, precisamos mesmo fazer isso? – dizia a menina que eles identificaram ser Jennifer

– Meu amor... Vai ficar tudo bem! – dizia o homem

– Mas e a Rebbie, eu sei que vocês a mandaram para lá por que ela se comunicou com o senhor White, pai do Nicolas. E depois ele e a mulher foram assassinados...

– Rebbie cometeu um engano que precisou ser reparado, meu bem – continuou o homem – Mas agora está tudo consertado! Vai ficar tudo bem, desde que você não faça como a sua meio irmã... Se fizer, terei que consertar. E não será te mandando para um internato na europa...

Quando o homem parou e falar, ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente, mas foi tempo o bastante para Van Pelt, Cho e Rigsby reconhecerem quem ele era.

– Mas, o que...?

– Ai–Meu–Deus – disse Van Pelt

– Mas ele estava... – disse Rigsby boquiaberto

– Morto! – concluiu Cho – Ninguém suspeita de um morto...

* Oh! Pensando em nossos tempos de juventude Só tinha eu e você nós éramos jovens, selvagens e livres Agora, nada pode te tirar de mim Nós já estivemos naquela estrada antes Mas agora já acabou, E você continua voltando pra ter mais ** Meu bem, você é tudo o que eu quero Quando você está aqui deitada em meus braços Eu acho isso difícil de acreditar Estamos no paraíso

* * *

**Não me matem! please! Eu vou postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido que eu conseguir, ok?!**  
**Não deixem de dizer o que acharam, e dar seus palpites sobre o que acham que vão acontecer tbm :P**

**Beijinhoos, até mais! :)**


	14. Os primeiros quatro

**Espero que curtam :P E não morram do coração :) hehehehe**

* * *

_Últimos acontecimentos em "A Batalha"_

_– Rebbie cometeu um engano que precisou ser reparado, meu bem – continuou o homem – Mas agora está tudo consertado! Vai ficar tudo bem, desde que você não faça como a sua meio irmã... Se fizer, terei que consertar. E não será te mandando para um internato na europa..._

_Quando o homem parou e falar, ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente, mas foi tempo o bastante para Van Pelt, Cho e Rigsby reconhecerem quem ele era._

_– Mas, o que...?_

_– Ai – Meu – Deus – disse Van Pelt_

_– Mas ele estava... – disse Rigsby boquiaberto_

_– Morto! – concluiu Cho – Ninguém suspeita de um morto..._

A cabeça de Patrick doía um pouco, mas aos poucos ele abria os olhos.

Não se lembrava da onde estava. A última memória em sua mente era de Lisbon e ele dormindo abraçados.

Ele conseguiu abrir os olhos e tentava identificar o lugar em que estava, mas sua cabeça doía muito. Ele podia ouvir vozes, mas não as reconhecia também.

Aos poucos seus ouvidos foram se normalizando e ele pôde reconhecer algumas vozes. _"Me solte... Me solte agora!"_ era a voz de Teresa... _"Soltar?"_ pensou Patrick e então tudo voltou. A festa, a dança, o beijo, Melanie e _"Oh, meu Deus! Quatros dos suspeitos de serem Red John"_ lembrou-se.

Abriu os olhos completamente, sua cabeça parava de doer aos poucos.

– Olha só quem acordou – disse McAllister

– Bom dia, bela adormecida – zombou Reede

– O que está acontecendo? O que vocês querem? – gritou Patrick

– O que **nós** queremos? Não, não... O que **você** sempre quis, Patrick. Viemos para te dar sua tão desejada vingança – disse Bertram

– Soltem a Teresa, o Nicolas e a Sarah! Isso é entre nós! – disse Patrick

– Não se preocupe com Sarah – começou Hafner – ela está com a avó de mentira dela... Nicolas está sendo cuidado em outra sala aqui... E Teresa – ele disse e se aproximou de Teresa, colocando suas mãos sobre as dela, que estavam amarradas à cadeira, deixando seu rosto bem próximo do dela – Pode deixar que eu cuidarei muito bem dela...

– TIRE SUAS MÃOS SUJAS DELA! – esbravejou Patrick

– Ou o quê? Hein? Vai fazer o que Patrick? – Hafner se aproximou de Patrick e disse perto de seu ouvido – Eu poderia te bater e te deixar bem fraco para seu encontro com Red John – Ray olhou para os outros três que estavam lá, detendo seu olhar alguns segundos a mais em McAllister e então continuou – Mas eu sei de algo que vai ser melhor... – ele voltou-se para Teresa e agarrou o rosto dela com suas duas mãos e forçou um beijo em sua boca.

Patrick olhava a cena com indignação e ódio de si mesmo por não poder fazer nada.

Teresa fazia cara de nojo, enquanto tentava impedir e rejeitar aquele beijo.

Quando Hafner finalmente se afastou de Teresa, a mesma cuspiu no rosto dele. Os que estavam em volta sorriam, exceto por Patrick e Hafner. Teresa sorria vitoriosa, mas não por muito tempo... Ray, assim que limpou seu rosto, deu um tapa forte no rosto dela, o que fez com que ela gritasse com a dor do impacto e que algumas lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos borrando levemente a maquiagem.

– Já chega! – repreendeu Bertram – Saiam daqui, agora! - e todos eles saíram deixando Patrick, Teresa e Bertram sozinhos. Bertram tirou as algemas que prendiam suas mãos e pés na cadeira, e alertou-os – Você terá sua vingança em breve. Não tentem escapar... Será pior para vocês! – e também saiu da sala, deixando-os completamente sozinhos.

– Teresa, você está bem? – disse Patrick preocupado, abraçando Teresa

– Estou, e você? – algumas lágrimas ainda saíam do rosto de Teresa

– Eu estou bem! – eles se afastaram do abraço, e Patrick acariciou seu rosto onde Hafner havia batido – Me desculpe, meu amor! – ele beijou seu rosto – Ele fez mais alguma coisa com você? Algum deles fizeram?

– Não, não fizeram mais nada! – ela estava aterrorizada, assim como Patrick e, sabendo disso, ele a abraçou para confortá-la – Patrick?

– Sim?

– Só tem quatro suspeitos de serem o Red John aqui... Está faltando Bret Stiles e Robert Kirkland. – constatou ela – Você acha que um deles é o Red John? – eles se apartaram do abraço novamente

– Talvez... E-Eu não sei! Talvez Hafner...

– Por que?

– Red John quer tirar de mim tudo o que eu valorizo, tudo o que eu amo... E olhe o que ele fez com você... – ele acariciou seu rosto novamente.

Na sala ao lado, Nicolas tentava abrir os olhos, mas a luz era muito forte. Aos poucos sua pupila do olho se ajustou à luminosidade do local e ele abriu completamente os olhos.

– Jennifer? O que está acontecendo? Por que eu estou amarrado? – perguntava o menino confuso.

– Me desculpe Nick...

– Você está por trás disso tudo?

– Eu não... Sou só uma peça do jogo...

– Quer dizer que você me usou? Fingiu estar nervosa e me fez ficar apaixonado por você?

– Não! – algumas lágrimas começaram a sair dos olhos da menina que, até então, estava tentando se manter indiferente – Me perdoe Nick... No começo, quando ainda não nos conhecíamos, eu ia fazer exatamente isso, mas... Eu me apaixonei de verdade por você! Eu tentei impedir esse plano maluco, mas eu não consegui. Me perdoe, por favor! – Nicolas parecia cada vez mais indignado com as ações da garota.

– Quem está por trás então? Seu pai? Sua mãe? Sua irmã mais velha?

– Meu pai e minha mãe... – revelou a menina

– Eles foram responsáveis pela morte dos meus pais? – perguntou Nicolas tentando segurar as lágrimas

– Me desculpe Nick, eu-

– Eles foram ou não? – interrompeu Nicolas.

Jennifer não conseguia parar de chorar. Se antes ela já se sentia o pior ser humano da face da Terra, agora estava se sentindo a pior de todas as criaturas do universo!

Ela não podia responder para ele, pois não poderia mentir, mas também não conseguia dizer a verdade. Aliás não conseguir proferir uma palavra sequer.

Nicolas entendeu o silêncio, as lágrimas e soluços desesperadas da menina.

– O que aconteceu com a Teresa e o Patrick?

– Nada ainda... – ela conseguiu dizer

– Jenny, se o que você disse sobre nós era verdade, você precisa me ajudar! Por favor! – implorou Nicolas.

Jennifer se aproximou dele, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Os agentes, amigos do Patrick e da Teresa já estão preparados para ajudar... Eu e você temos que fingir estarmos brigados para, na hora certa, agirmos. Entendeu?

– Você pediu ajuda para eles? – perguntou baixinho Nicolas

– Claro! Eu disse a verdade sobre nós Nick... Eu estou apaixonada por você! – ela se afastou e Nicolas, apesar de mais aliviado, começou a agir como se estivesse enfurecido com ela.

– Eu não acredito que você foi capaz! EU NÃO ACREDITO!

– Você é tão inocente, Nicolas... – Jennifer riu da situação – Achou mesmo que eu abriria mão de ajudar meus pais só por causa de... Uma paixãozinha qualquer? – ela gargalhou – Deixe-me te contar uma coisa, Nicolas – ela se aproximou de novo dele, e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Eu afrouxei os laços que estão prendendo suas mãos e pés, e a chave da porta está em baixo da sua cadeira.

– Você é um monstro... - ele disse, e a menina riu, continuando com o disfarce

.

McAllister voltou para a sala onde Patrick e Teresa estavam. Somente ele.

Patrick se colocou a frente de Teresa, protegendo-a.

– Como está se sentindo Patrick? – perguntou ele – Aposto que já sabe quem é Red John, não é?

– Eu sei? – perguntou Patrick tentando ler seus pensamentos

– Não... Acho que não. Você nem suspeita! – disse McAllister e então colocou uma máscara de oxigênio na mesma hora que uma fumaça branca invadiu a sala pelos tubos de ventilação e Patrick e Teresa caíram desmaiados no chão.

* * *

**Tcharam... hehehehehe**  
**O que acharam?**  
**Talvez no próximo capítulo a identidade de Red John seja revelada :P**  
**Acho que vou conseguir postar um capítulo novo segunda feira, pq domingo é meio complicado :/**

**Comentem, please :D Amo ler o que vcs acharam :)**  
**Beijinhooos S2**


	15. Red John

**MUITA CALMA... Eu sei que o título assustou, mas antes eu quero agradecer a todos os que estão comentando e favoritando (sim, é um verbo que eu criei! vem de favoritar, tornar favorito. rsrsrs). Meus sinceros agradecimentos! S2 Vocês são muito lindos S2**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Paciência.

A coisa mais difícil de se conseguir no mundo inteiro. O sentimento mais complexo que alguém pode ter.

Na verdade tê-la em dias normais e pacatos é quase que involuntário, mas quando temos uma crise em nossa vida, a paciência parece estar tão distante como o Sol está da Terra.

E quando se tem as ferramentas para solucionar o problema, mas precisamos, ainda assim, esperar pelo momento certo?

Porém era da bendita paciência que Grace mais precisava naquela hora.

Trancada dentro de uma sala observando as câmeras de segurança enquanto Teresa, Patrick e Nicolas estavam sob efeito de um gás sonífero, já faziam algumas horas.

Nada acontecia! Ela mandava mensagem para a pessoa que os estava ajudando e nem uma palavra sequer vinha como resposta...

Contudo, Grace, Kimball e Wayne, deveriam estar aliviados que nada havia acontecido até então, pois quando começasse a acontecer... Não iria dar para parar um só segundo!

E elas estavam prestes a começar.

Gale Bertram e Raymond Hafner entraram na sala onde Patrick e Teresa estavam, carregando Nicolas e Jennifer, que estavam amarrados à uma cadeira. Eles colocaram Teresa e Jennifer em paredes opostas, e Nicolas e Patrick no meio da sala.

Assim que acabaram de arrumá-los em seus devidos lugares, Jennifer acordou e logo se agitou, pois notara que estava presa à cadeira.

Nicolas fora o segundo a despertar, e logo depois Patrick e Teresa.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntava Patrick desesperado

– Por que vocês me prenderam? – dizia Jenny

Eles porém ficaram calados e não responderam às indagações que os quatro prisioneiros faziam.

– Até que enfim Patrick! – disse um homem na porta da sala, porém a falta de luz os impediam de ver seu rosto – Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para fazer desse encontro o mais perfeito possível...

– Verdade? – perguntou Patrick tentando identificar a voz do homem – E quem é você?

– Não está me reconhecendo Patrick? Estou desapontado... Você sempre diz estar um passo à frente de todos, sempre sabe tudo, e agora não consegue me identificar?

– McAllister? – perguntou Patrick

– Boa tentativa – disse o homem rindo – esta era sua melhor aposta?

– Por que apenas não diz quem é, e depois vai pro inferno?! – irritou-se Patrick

– Porque, me caro amigo, porque-

– Eu não sou seu amigo! – interrompeu Patrick

– Agora eu fiquei magoado, Patrick... Dividimos a mesma mulher, e não somos amigos?

– Raymond Hafner – afirmou Patrick lembrando-se do beijo forçado que Ray dera em Teresa

– Ah, eu... Não estava falando dessa mulher... – disse o homem rindo, e uma mulher se aproximou dele, dando alguns passos a mais para poder ser identificada – Eu estava falando desta mulher – ele apontou para a mulher

– Ella Ruskin? – perguntou Teresa surpresa – Patrick, o que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é ela, e o que ela tem a ver com você? – Patrick nada respondeu. Sua face estava tão pálida como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

– Achou que eu estivesse morta, Patrick? – ela sorria para Jane – Você nunca desconfiou, não é? – ela deu mais alguns passos – Sabe de uma coisa?! Sua namoradinha até que não é feia, viu?! – ela apontou para Teresa

– C-Com-mo... Como você... Como? – gaguejou Patrick

– Como eu ainda estou viva? Você não me conhece mesmo, não é?! – ela se aproximou mais ainda dele – Até parece que você não se lembra de quando éramos casados e eu implorava, quase que de joelhos, para você parar de enganar as pessoas! – ela fez uma cara de reprovação – Seu egoísta, filho da mãe! – Ella deu um tapa no rosto de Patrick – Por sua causa quase que eu e Charlotte estamos mortas.

– Q-Quas-se?

– Quando Red John foi até a nossa casa naquela noite, eu sabia que aquela era a minha oportunidade de sair daquela vida de vez!

– Mas... Por que você fez isso? Por que se juntou a ele? – perguntou Patrick

– Ah, Patrick... Não se faça de cínico! Você só se importava consigo mesmo...

– O que? Eu fazia aquilo para dar uma boa vida para você e Charlotte... Não fazia por mim.

– Claro que fazia, Patrick. No fundo o que você mais queria era provar para seu pai que você era bom e que não precisava dele...

– Eu passei os últimos 12 anos da minha vida tentando encontrar o homem que te matou. Como você pode dizer que eu só penso em mim? – disse Patrick indignado

– Eu acompanhei sua vida de perto, Patrick. Em toda sua busca por Red John, você nunca se importou com as pessoas ao seu redor, sempre que aparecia uma oportunidade de pegar Red John você simplesmente não se importava se estava ferindo os sentimentos de alguém... – ela respirou fundo e então continuou – Você nunca mudou, e nunca vai mudar!

– Ótimo! Que bom que conversaram – disse Red John que ainda não havia sido identificado por conta da falta de iluminação – Agora, Patrick... Aposto que você tem muitas perguntas, não é?!

– Apenas uma.

– Ora, então diga qual é. Pergunte!

– O que você fez com Charlotte? – Red John riu

– Você saberá em breve... Agora me conte: Depois de tantos anos buscando dar uma última... Honra ao nome de sua esposa, como você se sente sabendo que foi ela que começou com o plano de te derrubar? – Patrick não respondeu – Confuso? Irritado? – Patrick novamente não respondeu – Isso é muito bom! Mas ainda não acabou... – ele apontou para Jennifer – Está vendo Jennifer ali? – ele assentiu com a cabeça – Sabe quem ela é? – ele negou – Minha filha com a sua mulher – ele disse pausadamente – Você sabe quem sou, Patrick?

– Não – ele disse e então Red John saiu deu alguns passos para frente, e a iluminação permitiu que todos os presentes vissem seu rosto.

– O... que? – disse Teresa

– Mas... M-Mas, como? – disse Patrick

– Brett Partrige? – disseram Patrick e Teresa juntos

– Nunca suspeitaram, não é? – Partrige perguntou

– Mas você morreu, nós vimos! – disse Teresa

– Não querida Teresa! Quando você me encontrou naquela casa cheio de sangue e aparentemente ferido, fiz questão de que você me visse e me ouvisse dizer "Tyger Tyger", pois contaria para o Patrick, mas como eu estaria morto... Seria eliminado da lista de suspeitos. Foi fácil! – ele disse sorrindo – Os meus amigos da equipe que fez o meu resgate só tiveram que achar um outro corpo para substituir o meu... O corpo de uma pessoa que se parecesse comigo. Aliás foi assim que eu te fiz pensar, há 12 anos atrás, que sua esposa e filha haviam morrido. Eu tinha certeza que você não teria coragem de olhar por muito tempo o corpo delas, então não perceberia as diferenças. – Red John gargalhou – Viu? Isso sim é inteligência!

– Vá pro inferno!

– Não, obrigado! – disse Brett – Eu vou te dar duas opções para sair daqui, Patrick.

– Quais opções?

– Ou você mata Teresa e Você, Nicolas e Jennifer saem ilesos... Ou você mata a Jennifer e você, Teresa e Nicolas saem ilesos. É sua escolha!

– Não! Tem que haver uma terceira opção... Tem que ter! – disse Patrick desesperado

– São só essas Patrick... O que vai fazer?

.

Grace e os outros, que estavam sob alerta desde que tudo começou, se lembraram da mensagem que haviam recebido de seu ajudador secreto _"Espere. Espere até o momento onde não haja mais escolha para agir. Você saberá!"_

Eles sabiam! Agora era a hora de agir...

* * *

**Ok, eu sei que, talvez, seja pedir de mais, mas não me matem!**  
**Talvez dia 25 ou 26 eu poste o próximo capítulo :P **  
**Ah, a fic ainda não terminou... Ainda tem bastaaante coisa pra acontecer :3 hehehehe**

**Me digam o que acharam, por favor!**  
**Eu vou responder os comentários assim que possível, mas estou lendo todos :)**  
**Beijooos**


	16. Acabou

**Não, este não é o último capítulo da fic... Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer :P **  
**Mais uma vez quero agradecer à todos que estão comentando :) É muito bom poder escrever e saber que vocês gostam :D Obrigada S2**

**Sem mais demoras...**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Van Pelt, Cho e Rigsby preparavam suas armas para saírem de seu esconderijo e irem até a sala onde seus amigos eram feitos prisioneiros, sem serem vistos e impedidos.

Retiraram a cadeira que Van Pelt havia posto para impedir que alguém entrasse, destrancaram a porta e saíram silenciosamente para a esquerda, à caminho da sala 3.

– Então qual é o plano? – perguntou uma voz feminina, porém não era Van Pelt e logo todos olharam para trás para ver quem falava. Uma menina loira, olhos azuis, de uns 20 anos ou menos. Sem saber de quem se tratava, todos ao virarem, apontaram suas armas para a garota –Wow... Fiquem calmos, podem abaixar as armas...

– Quem é você? – perguntou Cho

– Eu? Eu sou quem assina por "The Help", a responsável por ter trazido vocês aqui... Eu sou Rebecca Ruskin, ou Charlotte Jane se preferirem – eles fizeram cara de assustados e abaixaram as armas – Ah, vamos... Vocês ouviram a conversa do Red John. Já sabem como eu estou viva! Mas agora nós precisamos correr se quisermos salva-los.

– O que tem e mente? – perguntou Van Pelt

– Se vocês forem por esse caminho vocês vão ser descobertos... Mas se vocês forem por aquele – ela apontou indicando o caminho – vocês vão achar a sala 6, e lá tem uma porta que sai na sala 3.

Van Pelt e os outros, confiando na informação que Charlotte havia lhes dado, saíram em direção à sala 6, e quando entraram lá, haviam alguns policiais também preparados para entrarem na sala 3.

– Estamos a suas ordens, senhor! – sussurrou um dos policiais para Cho

– Vamos invadir no 5. Van Pelt e Rigsby, vocês vão cobrir a saída da sala 3, caso alguém tente fugir – ele alertou, e todos se colocaram à postos. Após um minuto (tempo para Rigsby e Van Pelt chegarem até a saída da sala 3), ele começou a contagem – 1... 2... 3... 4... 5! – eles arrombaram a porta, surpreendendo quem estava lá dentro.

Red John ao perceber a invasão, saiu sala, porém foi surpreendido por Van Pelt.

Rigsby ainda não havia conseguido se livrar de um dos seguranças que estavam no caminho.

Grace apontava uma arma para a cabeça dele, e ele permanecia imóvel. Mas a cabeça dela não parava de girar em torno de pensamentos que a impediam de puxar o gatilho, como por exemplo, se ela matasse Red John, Patrick nunca mais a perdoaria, além do mais, aquela situação nem era legítima defesa, então ela poderia ser presa e acabaria com sua carreira.

– Eu sei que você não quer puxar esse gatilho, Grace... – disse Brett Partrige tentando se aproximar dela.

– Fique parado onde está, ou eu atiro! – ela gritou com medo

– Está tudo bem, Grace... Eu não vou fazer nada – ele deu um passo maior para frente, e conseguiu desarmá-la. Em um segundo, Van Pelt se viu desarmada e sem reforço. Red John tentava pegá-la para fazê-la de refém, porém Van Pelt lutou e conseguiu socar seu nariz, fazendo com que saísse um pouco de sangue.

Mas assim que Brett se recuperou do soco, percebera que Van Pelt havia baixado a guarda, então fez sua jogada, dominando-a e prendendo-a em seus braços, com uma navalha apontada para seu pescoço.

Dentro da sala, tudo foi facilmente resolvido. Gale Bertram e Raymond Hafner já estavam algemados, assim como Ella Ruskin, que dera um pouco de trabalho por conta de seus chiliques.

Assim que eles saíram levando consigo seus prisioneiros, eles encontraram Van Pelt como refém de Brett Partrige.

– Solte ela Partrige! – disse Cho apontando a arma para ele

– Você não vai atirar em mim, Kimball... Se o fizer, a cabeça de sua amiguinha aqui pode ser acertada, você sabe...

– O que você quer? – perguntou tentando negociar. Naquele exato momento, Cho viu, atrás de Brett e Grace, uma sombra se aproximando. Era Rigsby, que logo fizera um sinal com as mãos para que ninguém anunciasse sua presença. Ele se aproximava lentamente com sua arma em punhos, apontada para a cabeça de Partrige.

– Quero imunidade total! E então eu solto sua amiguinha

– Não, Partrige, você não terá imunidade nenhuma... – disse Cho

– Então... Pode dizer adeus para sua amiguinha aqui – ele pressionou um pouco a navalha no pescoço de Van Pelt, mas antes que ela se machucasse Rigsby disparou sua arma e Red John foi ao chão. Morto.

Patrick, que já havia sido liberado das algemas que o prendiam à uma cadeira, correu para fora ao ouvir o disparo e encontrou Brett Partrige caído e uma poça de sangue se formava ao redor de sua cabeça.

– Acabou! – disse Patrick respirando fundo. E então, Teresa veio ao seu encontro.

– Patrick, você está bem? – perguntou ela

– Estou, eu... Estou bem!

– Patrick? – perguntou uma voz feminina que ele não conhecia. Ele virou-se para encontrar com a dona da voz.

– Ch-Charlotte? É você? – gaguejou ele com lágrimas nos olhos e a menina assentiu com a cabeça. Patrick correu e a abraçou forte, como se o mundo fosse acabar ali. Charlotte era apenas um pouco diferente das alucinações que ele tivera há um tempo atrás, quando bebera aquele chá alucinógeno.

Não conteve suas lágrimas, não tinha por que esconder.

– Eu senti tanto sua falta, pai... – ela disse ainda abraçada à ele.

– Eu também senti, meu anjinho...

Teresa assistia a cena de reencontro de pai e filha até que a chefe da polícia que os ajudara veio falar com ela.

– Agente Lisbon?

– Sim, em que posso ajudar?

– Temos ordens para levar todos os presos e as testemunhas até a sede da CBI, na sua unidade. Podemos?

– Claro, eu... Vou chamar o Patrick.

Ela aproximou-se cautelosamente dos dois.

Não queria interromper o momento pai e filha, mas não tinha escolha.

– Patrick? – ela chamou e ele se afastou do abraço de Charlotte.

– Precisamos ir... Para darmos nosso testemunho, sabe?! Procedimentos legais...

– Claro, claro!

– Pai? – perguntou a menina

– Você irá conosco Charlotte – disse Patrick prevendo a pergunta da menina

– Não, não é isso... Você não vai me apresentar?

– Ah, claro! Onde estão meus modos?! Teresa, essa é a minha filha Charlotte, e Charlotte essa é a chefe e namorada do papai, Teresa Lisbon.

– Prazer em conhecer você, Charlotte – disse Teresa estendendo a mão – seu pai sempre me fala de você.

– Prazer em conhecer você também, Teresa... – Charlotte não correspondeu ao aperto de mão que Lisbon sugerira com a mão estendida. Ela, porém, abraçou a agente – Obrigada por cuidar do meu pai!

Patrick olhava as duas satisfeito. Suas duas meninas ali, com ele. Ele sabia que Teresa ficara surpresa com o abraço, e isso fazia com que ele risse um pouco da situação.

Assim que elas se apartaram do abraço, todos fizeram seu caminho em direção ao carro que os levaria para a CBI, Patrick no meio de Teresa e Charlotte, segurando forte a mão das duas.

* * *

**u.u Charlotte sua linda! Talvez vocês tenham ficado com algumas dúvidas sobre ela estar à um dia atrás na Europa, e agora estar aqui comandando todo o esquema de resgate. Mas no próximo capítulo vai estar mais explicado... O que posso dizer é que Charlotte puxou muito do pai. Hahahahahahaha :)**

**Feliz Natal para todos :D E não se esqueçam do verdadeiro sentido do Natal, que é o nascimento de Jesus, que se despiu da Sua glória e veio ao mundo para nos salvar S2 **  
**Glórias ao Eterno! :)**

**Beijinhoos**


	17. O final de uma batalha

**Boom diiaaa!**  
**E aí como foi o natal de vocês? Comeram muito?**  
**Eu acho que eu estou uns 5 kilos mais pesada, hahahahaha :P**  
**Bom, espero que gostem deste capítulo :)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Já no escritório do CBI, uma outra associação realizava as entrevistas com cada um dos presentes, tanto testemunhas, quanto os acusados: O FBI.

Patrick, Teresa, Grace, Rigsby, Kimball, Nicolas, Jennifer e Charlotte foram rapidamente liberados e aguardavam o final dos interrogatórios dos acusados no escritório deles junto com a bebê Sarah.

– Patrick...? – começou Rigsby – Me desculpe por ter matado Red John...

– Rigsby, está tudo bem! – ele olhou para sua filha – Ele não tirou de mim a minha bebê! Eu não tinha porque mata-lo agora... E também tinha a Grace, você não podia deixar que ele fizesse mal à ela.

– Está tudo bem então?

– Claro! Fique tranquilo...

– Patrick Jane? Agente Lisbon? – a agente Kim Fischer do FBI os chamou – Podemos conversar?

– Sim! – disseram os dois e a seguiram para o corredor

– O que houve? – disse Lisbon

– Queremos saber se vocês querem ouvir o interrogatório de Ella Ruskin? – Teresa olhou para Patrick, esperando sua resposta.

– Isso seria ótimo, obrigado! – disse ele sério

Todos entraram na sala anexa à sala do interrogatório e puderam ver, através do da janela espelhada, os acusados.

– Então, senhora Ruskin... Que tal nos explicar essa história, hein?

– Tudo bem, eu não ligo mais... Há alguns anos Red John foi insultado em rede nacional, como vocês já devem saber, e ele ficou muito ofendido... Sabe?! O pai e avô dele costumavam fazer esse tipo de coisas.

– Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou o Agente Dennis Abbott

– Eles fingiam ser videntes também... Mas um dia, um cara que pagou muito dinheiro para o pai dele descobriu. Ele invadiu a casa dele, bateu na mãe dele deu dois tiros em cada um dos que estavam na casa... Mas ele não atirou em Brett. O homem disse para que ele contar a todos os que perguntassem, que aquilo era culpa de seu pai. Ele tinha oito anos... Quando ele viu o exibido do Patrick Jane falando mal dele na televisão, fingindo ser um vidente... Ele não consegui engolir. Então eu foi até a minha casa para matar a mim e a minha filha.

– Vocês estão vivas... O que aconteceu então?

– Eu fiz uma proposta... Eu me propus ajudar a derrubar o Patrick, se eu e a minha filha não fossemos mortas... Trabalhamos uma semana inteira para que tudo saísse perfeito, e então fugimos. Os testes de DNA bateram porque ele substituiu as amostras do banco de dados. Ele trabalhava lá, então foi fácil.

– E depois?

– Nós mudamos os nossos nomes para Ella e Rebecca Ruskin. Ficamos uns dois anos tentando até tivermos uma filha, Jennifer, e então começamos a trabalhar em cima de um plano. Mas então, Rebecca cresceu e descobriu o plano, e descobriu a respeito do pai de verdade. Ela queria encontra-lo, mas nós não deixamos, afinal, para nosso plano dar certo, ela tinha que continuar morta para Patrick. Nós conseguimos mantê-la longe por algum tempo, mas ela fez contato com os agentes White do FBI, dizendo que ela estava viva, e contando parte do plano. Eles marcaram de se encontrar, mas eu descobri um dia antes do encontro, então mandei ela para a europa e depois mandei um amigo meu finalizar o trabalho e mata-los. Os filhos deles ficaram sob cuidados de outros agentes aliados a nós, e quando chegou a hora do plano se cumprir, nós os matamos e eu pedi para um amigo da polícia local fazer com que a unidade deles fossem escolhida para cuidar do caso. E é aí que a beleza do plano começa... Ele fez questão que dia da morte dos guardiões deles fosse o mesmo dia da morte da mãe de Teresa Lisbon. Todos nós sabiamos que ela tinha o dia de drama dela. O único dia do ano que ela se permite sentir dó de si mesma. Ela não negaria a ajuda à um menino que acabara de perder a mãe... Gale Bertram ficara responsável por fazê-la ir, junto com Patrick, cuidar das crianças. Depois disso foi só eu fazer a festa e ter certeza de que Patrick, Teresa, Nicolas e Sarah iriam, para podermos prender a todos. Até usei Jennifer para fingir se apaixonar por Nicolas para leva-lo para a festa.

– Plano brilhante, hein?! – debochou Abbott

– Quase... Se Rebecca não tivesse estragado tudo! Eu deveria saber que ela planejaria alguma coisa

– Sabe como ela fez?

– Como? – perguntou Ella

– Ela fingiu estar com pneumonia, foi levada para o hospital, e comprou uma passagem via internet com o computador de uma enfermeira que ela chantageou contar o segredo que arruinaria a carreira dela. Depois ameaçou-a de novo, fazendo-a leva-la para o aeroporto. A escola tentou contatar os pais quando ficaram sabendo do sumiço dela, mas Charlotte tinha mudado o telefone dos responsáveis no sistema da escola para o telefone celular dela. Quando a escola ligou, ela atendeu se passando pela senhora, o que deu tempo suficiente para ela arquitetar todo o plano da casa de um amigo, que a recebeu de braços abertos.

– Mas se ela não tivesse se intrometido, Teresa estaria morta porque não aguentaria ver seu "amor" – Ella riu – matando uma criança que tinha um futuro todo pela frente. E então Brett tiraria as duas mulheres de Patrick... – ele gargalhou – Seria perfeito!

– É... Mas não foi. E você está condenada – ele disse

– Vou ficar presa pelo resto da vida, e aí?! – disse Ella

– Oh... Você não vai ser presa... Provavelmente vai pegar pena de morte...

E com isso ele deu as ordens aos oficias que a levassem para a detenção com as devidas acusações.

Patrick saiu da sala sem fala. Não sabia o que pensar, nem o que dizer. Era tudo tão confuso...

Lisbon saiu da sala e, vendo Patrick parado, colocou sua mão no ombro dele, e ele apenas sorriu para ela.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou ela

– Um pouco confuso... O que acontece com o Nicolas, Sarah e Jennifer agora?

– Não sei... Adoção talvez. Mas é difícil ser adotado com essa idade... – respondeu Lisbon

– Vamos adotá-los?

– Nós? Adotá-los como filhos? Nós dois? – Teresa arqueou as sobrancelhas, confusa.

– É, ué... Por que não? Sarah já te chama de mãe, e você e Nicolas são melhores amigos... Tenho certeza que Charlote vai gostar de ter a irmã por perto, e depois todos eles vão gostar de ter irmãos mais novos também...

– Irmãos mais novos?

– É, Teresa... Nossos filhos!

– Nossos filhos? E aquela história de esperar até o casamento...?

– E quem disse que não vamos nos casar, hein? – ele segurou as duas mãos dela enquanto falava, e viu os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas. Teresa não conseguia dizer uma palavra sequer, até porque, nenhum pedido de verdade fora feito... Mas uma promessa sim.

Ela não precisou ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar a Patrick graças aos sapatos de salto que ele lhe dera, então apenas depositou delicadamente seus lábios sobre os dele, porém cinco segundos depois eles foram interrompidos por pigarreios dos 3 jovens à porta de onde estavam. Charlotte, Jennifer e Nicolas. Sarah estava no colo de Charlotte, e brincava com os brincos grandes da menina.

– Estamos com fome! – disse Nicolas

– Tem um café aqui em baixo... – começou Teresa – Donuts?

– Sim! Donnuts... Sabe qual sabor? – disse Charlotte enquanto todos caminhavam até o elevador.

– Deixe-me adivinhar... Nicolas quer de doce de leite, Charlotte quer de morango, Jennifer quer de beijinho e Teresa quer... Café preto e donuts de chocolate, lógico. Certo? – disse Patrick

– Certo! – todos disseram juntos rindo um pouco

Entraram no elevador e desceram para chegar até a cafeteira.

Quatro crianças e um casal apaixonado.

A realidade estava apenas começando...

* * *

**Ainda vão ter mais capítulos :) **  
**Me digam o que acharam, ok?! :D **  
**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews de vcs :D E tbm pelos favs :D**

**Beijinhooos S2**


	18. Novo tempo

**Boa tarde lindinhooos 3** **Eu quero agradecer ao novo favorito da JulyBooth :D Muito obrigada :)** **Boa leituraa! **

* * *

_Últimos acontecimentos em "A Batalha":_ _"[...] – O que acontece com o Nicolas, Sarah e Jennifer agora?_ _– Não sei... Adoção talvez. Mas é difícil ser adotado com essa idade... – respondeu Lisbon  
– Vamos adotá-los? [...]"_ _"[...] – Irmãos mais novos?  
– É, Teresa... Nossos filhos!  
– Nossos filhos? E aquela história de esperar até o casamento...?  
– E quem disse que não vamos nos casar, hein? [...]"_

_E agora..._

Jane fez os pedidos dos donuts e das bebidas, pagou e foi encontrar com todos na mesa que eles haviam escolhido.

– Huuumm... Que delícia! – exclamou Jenny

– Obrigada pai! – disse Charlotte

– Por nada... Agradeçam à Teresa, ela que teve a ideia

– Obrigada Teresa! – disseram todos

– Por nada! Como vocês estão? Sabe?! Com tudo o que aconteceu?

– Bem – disseram os jovens em uníssono

– Isso é bom... – Teresa parecia séria – Jane, nós podemos conversar em particular? – ele concordou e ambos se levantaram da mesa e foram para um pouco longe da mesa.

– O que foi, amor?

– Patrick, provavelmente o FBI já deve ter chamado a assistência social... Nós vamos mesmo adotá-los?

– Vamos... Por que você não quer?

– Não é isso, Patrick...

– Então o que é, Teresa?

– Eu... Acho melhor nós conversarmos com a sua filha primeiro... Sabe?! Ver o que ela acha de tudo isso...

– Claro, claro! – disse Patrick – Você quer falar com ela agora?

– Não... Quando nós terminarmos de comer nós falamos com ela, pode ser?

– Perfeito! Agora vamos voltar, Charlotte está quase fazendo papel de vela ali... – os dois riram

Eles terminaram de comer e depois subiram de volta para o escritório da CBI.

Assim que chegaram, chamaram Charlotte para uma conversa em particular na sala de Lisbon.

– O que aconteceu? – Charlotte perguntou

– Charlotte nós... – começou Lisbon – Eu e o seu pai, nós...

– Bom, você sabe que nós estávamos morando juntos enquanto estávamos protegendo o Nicolas e a Sarah, certo? – interrompeu Patrick, sabendo que Teresa não conseguiria começar o assunto

– Vocês querem adotar o Nick e a Sarah, não é? – concluiu Charlotte

– Como você sabe? – perguntou Patrick, curioso

– Leitura labial... Quando vocês foram conversar lá no café... – Patrick não resistiu ao impulso de abraçar sua filha

– Bonequinha do pai!

– Ok, pai, já chega... Está puxando meu cabelo... – disse a menina rindo da reação do pai

– Mas e então, Charlotte... Tudo bem pra você? O que você acha de tudo isso? – perguntou Teresa

– Desde que eu não divida o quarto com o nojento do Nicolas... Tudo bem! – ela sorriu

– Obrigada filha! – disse Patrick

– Obrigada Charlotte! – disse Teresa e eles todos se abraçaram.

Aquele abraço de família que Teresa nunca imaginou que teria, nem em seus sonhos mais malucos, e que Patrick jamais sonhou em ser restituído, com sua filha e sua mulher amada.

Mas o mesmo fora interrompido, quando ouviram batidas na porta.

– Agente Lisbon? – começou uma mulher – Eu sou a assistente social Rose Cooper, e vim para regularizarmos as situações de Nicolas, Sarah, Jennifer e Charlotte.

– Charlotte? – perguntou Patrick

– O senhor deve ser o senhor Jane, eu suponho

– Sim, sou eu...

– Então, senhor Jane, eu presumo que o senhor irá assumir a guarda de sua filha, certo?

– Certo!

– Então preciso que assine alguns papeis apenas...

– Ah, claro!

Lisbon ofereceu sua mesa para que a assistente social usasse como apoio.

– Agora quanto à Jennifer Ruskin... – começou Rose mexendo em alguns papéis – A mãe dela determinou um guardião legal... Daniel Ruskin, o tio dela. Já entramos em contato e ele concordou em ser o guardião legal dela. Preciso que a Agente Lisbon assine aqui – ela indicou o lugar com uma caneta

Eles não fizeram nenhuma objeção, afinal ela seria bem cuidada pelo tio.

– Nicolas e Sarah... O parente mais próximo deles era o tio, que também morreu... Eles irão para adoção.

– Na verdade, senhora Cooper – começou Lisbon – nós estávamos pensando se nós não poderíamos... adotá-los

– Bom, isso seria... Bem melhor, na verdade! Pouparia muito trabalho... Vocês são casados?

– Não... – disse Lisbon

– Ainda não... – completou Jane

– Isso nós podemos relevar... Tem condições financeiras para cuidar de três crianças?

– Sim! – respondeu Lisbon

– Ótimo... Vamos fazer assim: eu vou dar a guarda provisória deles para a Agente Lisbon, e quando vocês se casarem, eu dou a guarda definitiva. Tudo bem?

– Sim! – disse Lisbon

– Então assine aqui...

Teresa assinou os papéis da guarda provisória, e foi contar as novas para Nicolas e Jennifer.

– Eu nem sabia que eu tinha um tio... – disse Jennifer – Mas acho que vai ser legal...

– Claro que vai – disse Teresa

– Pense pelo lado positivo, sis... Você vai poder namorar com o Nick! – provocou Charlotte e todos riram. As bochechas de Nicolas e Jennifer nunca estiveram tão vermelhas quanto agora.

– Mas e eu e Sarah? – perguntou Nicolas, mudando de assunto

Patrick segurou na mão de Teresa, respiraram fundo e:

– Vocês vão morar comigo, por enquanto – disse Teresa

– Até nós nos casarmos... Depois vamos morar todos juntos! – continuou Patrick

– Então vocês vão nos adotar? – perguntou o menino com algumas lágrimas nos olhos

– Sim! – respondeu Lisbon

Nicolas levantou-se da cadeira e deu um abraço forte em Teresa.

Ele havia imaginado que estava sozinho no mundo, mas agora ele teria pais, teria uma família novamente.

Lisbon também não conseguiu conter algumas lágrimas nos olhos enquanto era abraçada pelo menino.

Agora sim se inicia a colheita do despojo da batalha. Um despojo de alegria, família e o começo de boas lembranças que ficarão para sempre na memória.

Um tempo de (re)escrever a história, de começar a mudar os conceitos, que até então estavam tão deturpados.

Um novo tempo na vida de cada um deles.

* * *

**Pra quem não sabe, despojo é como a recompensa que os soldados tem depois que vencem a guerra, porque eles pegam tudo de bom que estava com o inimigo.**

**Mas então, o que acharam? Eu amo ler e responder os comentários de vocês :3**

**Beijinhoooooos :)**


	19. Construindo novos relacionamentos

**Hello guyss :D**  
**Como estão?**  
**Desculpem a demora para postar, é que esses últimos dias eu fiquei com dor de cabeça e não consegui escrever :( **  
**Mas esse capítulo está maior que os outros, e é bem fofis tbm :3 hehehehe**  
**Ahh... Uma última coisa antes de vcs começarem a ler... Alguns leitores estão me pedindo para deixar a história maior. O que vocês acham?**  
**Quero também agradecer mais uma vez por todos os que estão lendo e comentando também :) **  
** ! :P**

**Boa leituraa!**

* * *

Este já era o segundo dia que Nicolas e Sarah havia mudado para a casa de Lisbon.

O sol entrava levemente pela cortinas de cor creme no quarto de Nicolas, e ele considerou em sua mente que era um milagre ele não ter sido acordado pelo choro desesperado de Sarah.

Ficou deitado por mais algum tempo, olhando para o teto. Hoje fazia quatro meses que seus pais haviam sido assassinados, e apesar de ele estar bem amparado por Teresa (que também era sua melhor amiga), ele sentia saudades dos pais.

O que o consolava é que os responsáveis pelo ocorrido já haviam sido presos. A justiça havia sido feita.

No andar de baixo, Teresa esquentava o leite para a mamadeira de Sarah, que estava sentada em uma cadeirinha que Lisbon trouxera quando voltou para sua casa.

– Hey, Sarah... Que tal comer algumas frutinhas também, hein? – disse ela mostrando em suas mãos uma tigela com algumas frutas cortadas em cubinhos. Ela espetou um pedaço de maçã em um garfo e levou até a boca da bebê, porém ela virou o rosto, rejeitando a maçã – Ah, bebê... Vamos, olha só que maçã mais gostosa! – Ela tentou novamente colocar a maçã na boca da menina.

– Não, mama... – disse Sarah virando o rosto de novo.

– Então qual frutinha você quer? – ela colocou a tigela apoiada na bandeja em frente à Sarah, e ela pegou com a mão um pedaço de banana. Lisbon pegou uma colher dentro da gaveta, a fim de ajudar a menina, mas ela rejeitou a colher, preferindo pegar as frutas com as mãos.

– Bom dia! – disse Nicolas entrando na cozinha

– Bom dia querido! – respondeu Teresa, retirando a mamadeira de Sarah de dentro do micro ondas.

– Sabe?! Eu até estranhei não ter acordado com a Sarah chorando de fome...

– É, eu acordei mais cedo hoje e trouxe ela pra cá antes disso acontecer – ela disse sorrindo

– Teresa, eu... Posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntou Nicolas um pouco receoso

– Claro, querido, o que é?

– É que... Hoje faz quatro meses que meus pais morreram... E eu queria ir até o túmulo deles... Levar umas flores... Dizer que tudo acabou – enquanto Nicolas falava, os olhos de Teresa se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela soube disfarçar.

– É, claro – pigarreou – Eu levo você lá! E com certeza deve ter alguma floricultura perto, então a gente compra um buquê bem bonito! – ela sorriu para o menino

– Mama! – chamou Sarah, erguendo os braços para que Lisbon tirasse ela da cadeira.

– Então, Nick – disse Teresa com Sarah no colo – Tem cereal no armário de cima, e café na cafeteira... Também tem achocolatado no armário de baixo... Se sirva e depois vá se trocar, ok?! Eu vou me arrumar e arrumar a Sarah para sairmos.

– Ok!

Trinta minutos depois, Teresa e Sarah já aguardavam Nicolas na sala de estar, prontas.

O celular de Lisbon começou a tocar. Ela olhou no visor e viu o nome que ela mais desejava ver naquele dia: Patrick Jane.

– Bom dia! – disse ela atendendo a ligação, sorrindo.

– Bom dia princesinha! – disse Patrick – Como vai a mais nova mamãe?

– Bem... E você e Charlotte, como estão?

– Bem também! Charlotte disse que quer passar mais tempo com você... Então, que tal se a gente trocasse?

– Trocasse? Como assim?

– Eu passo aí na sua casa, deixo Charlotte e pego o Nicolas... Que tal?

– E Sarah ficaria comigo?

– E tem jeito de desgrudar essa menina de você?

– Ah, sei lá... Acho que seria importante para ela se acostumar com você...

– Tudo bem então... Daqui à 15 minutos estamos aí!

– Patrick, não... Espera! – disse Teresa impedindo que Jane desligasse o telefone

– O que foi?

– Eu vou sair agora com o Nick e a Sarah... Podemos nos ver mais tarde?

– Tudo bem! Aonde vocês vão?

– Nicolas quer visitar o túmulo dos pais...

– Ah... Entendo... Me ligue quando vocês estiverem saindo de lá, pode ser?

– Te mando uma mensagem! – respondeu Teresa

– Ok! Até mais... Beijo

– Outro, até mais! – ambos desligaram o telefone.

– Era o Patrick? – perguntou Nicolas descendo as escadas

– Era! Ele quer passar o dia com você e com a Sarah, então ele vai passar aqui mais tarde para deixar a Charlotte e levar vocês...

– Hum... Legal – Nicolas sorriu – Já podemos sair agora?

– Claro!

O caminho até o cemitério fora silencioso. Teresa sabia que aquele não era um bom momento para conversas. E no final das contas, Nicolas nem prestaria a atenção em nada do que ela dissesse pois sua mente estava em outro lugar, e ela sabia bem como era aquela sensação.

Há 25 anos atrás, antes dela deixar Chicago para entrar na academia de polícia, ela fizera esse caminho até o cemitério para dizer um último "adeus" para seus pais.

Ela ainda se lembrava... O dia parecia concordar com o sentimento de dor que estava no coração dela, pois estava nublado e haviam muitos relâmpagos e trovões anunciando uma grande tempestade. Ela ainda se lembrava das palavras que ela dissera para sua mãe: _"Você se orgulharia dos meninos... Estão grandes, bem maiores do que eu..._ – lágrimas incontroláveis saíam de seus olhos – _Eu sinto sua falta, mãe! Sinto falta até das suas broncas de quando eu voltava para casa toda suja de lama por jogar futebol com os meninos do bairro... Eu vou mudar de cidade agora. Vou para a Califórnia... Nunca me esquecerei de você, e nem de tudo o que você me ensinou – _ela tocou o pingente de cruz que sua mãe lhe dera_ – Adeus!"_

Ela estacionou o carro na porta do cemitério.

– Você quer que eu vá junto? – ela perguntou temerosa

– Não, eu... Prefiro ir sozinho. Você fica com a Sarah?

– Claro! – Lisbon abriu a bolsa e deu a carteira dela para Nicolas – Tem uma floricultura ali... Escolhe flores bem bonitas, ok?! – ela disse com algumas lágrimas nos olhos e o abraçou

– Obrigado! – Nicolas abriu a porta e desceu do carro. Foi até a floricultura e escolheu gardênias. Eram as flores favoritas de sua mãe.

Entrou no cemitério, e rapidamente encontrou o túmulo de seus pais.

– Oi mãe e pai... – ele tentava permanecer firme, segurando as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos – Eu sei que vocês não podem me ouvir, mas... Se pudessem eu queria que vocês soubessem que os responsáveis pela morte de vocês já foram presos. Eu e a Sarah estamos bem. A agente Lisbon... A Teresa – corrigiu ele – está cuidando bem da gente. A Sarah até chama ela de mãe... Mas fique tranquila, eu vou me certificar de que ela saiba quem é a mãe biológica dela, e de quão forte você foi, mãe... Hoje eu vou passar um tempo com o Patrick. Ele é o namorado da Teresa e eles vão nos adotar como filhos... – Nick sorriu e algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos – Ah, e eu... Tenho uma namorada... Bom, ela é quase minha namorada. Ela é bem bonita e é inteligente também. Eu queria que vocês conhecessem ela... Mãe, eu acho que você ia gostar mais dela do que o pai. Ela fica envergonhada muito rápido... É engraçado! Mas você ia gostar dela também, pai... Ela se parece um pouco com a mãe... Sabe?! No jeito de falar... No olhar. Eu gosto bastante dela... – Nicolas ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes enquanto enxugava de seu rosto as lágrimas que ainda desciam por suas bochechas – Ah, eu... Trouxe flores! Gardênias, suas favoritas, mãe... – ele repousou as flores na frente dos túmulos – Eu já preciso ir... Eu sempre vou amar vocês! E nunca vou me esquecer do que vocês fizeram para me salvar... Adeus!

Nicolas voltou para a porta do cemitério e entrou no carro.

– Já podemos ir agora... – disse ele com os olhos vermelhos por causa do choro

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou Lisbon

– Está! Obrigado por me trazer aqui, Teresa – ele a abraçou

– Por nada, querido!

Eles se afastaram do abraço e Lisbon deu a partida no carro, indo em direção ao seu apartamento.

– Ah, Nick, manda uma mensagem para o Patrick dizendo que já estamos indo para casa, por favor?!

– Claro! – Nicolas pegou o celular da Teresa e digitou a mensagem dizendo o que Lisbon lhe pedira.

Em uma cafeteria qualquer, perto da casa de Teresa, Patrick estava sentado em uma mesa ao ar livre com sua filha.

– Eu mal posso acreditar que minha filha gosta de café... – dizia Patrick observando sua filha se deliciar com a bebida

– Acho que é uma das coisas que a gente aprende a gostar, independente dos pais... – disse ela e Patrick riu, mas logo mudou sua expressão para uma mais séria

– Filha, eu... Quero te pedir perdão.

– Pelo quê?

– Sabe?! Antes de tudo isso acontecer... Quando eu ainda fingia ser um vidente... Eu não passava muito tempo com você e com a sua mãe... Me perdoe! Eu perdi grande parte da sua infância, além de ter te dado um péssimo exemplo.

– Está tudo bem pai! Já passou... Existem várias coisas que a gente aprende independente dos nossos pais, sabia?! Essa foi uma delas... Embora eu tenha chantageado aquela enfermeira na Inglaterra... – Charlotte riu

– Então estou perdoado?

– Sim! – Charlotte deu um gole em seu café, expressou dúvida, franzindo o cenho – Pai?

– O que foi, filha?

– Você e a Teresa vão se casar, certo?

– Certo! E...?

– E... Você já fez o pedido oficialmente?

– Bom... com uma aliança e tudo, ainda não... O que tem em mente?

– Eu a vi usando uma aliança naquele dia no CBI... Era pelo disfarce? – perguntou Charlotte

– Era... – Patrick preferiu omitir informações, afinal era uma longa história, e muito complicada de se explicar

– Bom, eu vou pra casa dela hoje, então eu podia pegar a aliança de volta e você fazia o pedido direito. O que acha?

– Hum... Boa ideia, Charlie. Mas e se ela perceber?

– Ela não vai, confie em mim! – Charlotte respondeu e piscou um olho para o pai, fazendo-o sorrir.

Um barulho interrompeu a conversa deles. Uma mensagem de texto acabara de chegar no celular de Patrick.

_"Já estamos indo para casa. Teresa"_

– Vamos? Teresa já está indo para casa... – disse Patrick

– Sim!

Quando Teresa estacionou o carro na garagem em frente à sua casa, avistou o carro de Patrick parando atrás do seu. Nicolas desceu do carro antes mesmo de Teresa desligar o motor, e abriu a porta do banco de trás para retirar Sarah da cadeirinha de segurança.

Patrick desceu do carro junto com Charlotte, que correu para pegar Sarah no colo.

– Olá Sarinha... – ela deu um beijo na bochecha da menina – Como você está bonita com essa calça jeans...

– Oi pra você também, Charlotte – brincou Nicolas

– Desculpe, Nick... Tudo bem com você?

– Tudo, e você?

– Bem também!

– Oi amor – disse Teresa para Patrick descendo do carro

– Oi princesa – disse Patrick dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios – Que horas eu passo aqui pra pegar a Charlotte?

– Por que ela não passa a noite aqui, e amanhã de manhã eu levo ela na sua casa e pego o Nicolas e a Sarah?

– Por mim... – disse Patrick e virou-se para Charlotte – tudo bem pra você Charlie?

– Claro, vai ser divertido!

– Tudo bem por você, Nick? – perguntou Teresa

– Tudo bem... – respondeu Nicolas.

Patrick se despediu de sua filha com um abraço, e depois se despediu de Teresa com um beijo mais demorado. Teresa também se despediu de Nicolas e de Sarah, que, apesar da proximidade com Teresa, nem fez cerimônia ao ir para os braços do loiro.

– Acho que ela gostou de você – comentou Teresa

– Claro que gostou... Olhe para mim: Eu sou Lindo! – brincou Patrick

– Ha-ha, metido! Vamos conversar daqui alguns anos

Do outro lado da cidade, Jennifer aproveitava seu tempo, após desempacotar suas coisas e arrumá-las dentro de seu quarto, para conhecer melhor seu tio.

– Então... Me conte algo sobre você! – desafiou a menina

– Algo sobre mim? Deixe-me pensar... – Danny ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos – Eu... Sou mais novo do que a sua mãe, mas provavelmente você já sabe disso... Eu trabalhei no circo com Patrick e o pai dele. Foi assim que ele conheceu sua mãe. Eu ainda trabalhava como vidente, mas desisti depois que... Depois que eu achei que sua mãe e sua irmã tinham morrido. Aí comecei a trabalhar em um buffet como mágico, até juntar dinheiro o suficiente para abrir meu próprio buffet. E você, me conte algo sobre você.

– Ah, eu...

– Já sei! Deixe-me adivinhar alguma coisa... Você gosta de estudar, de ler... Ainda não se decidiu sobre o que quer fazer quando for pra faculdade... Veterinária ou Pediatra é sua dúvida...

– Uau... Como sabe de tudo isso?

– Você já não é criança, mas ainda guarda alguns brinquedos... Cachorrinhos e pelúcia estão na sua cama, e eu vi pelo menos duas camisetas suas com animais estampados...

– Mas isso não prova nada! – Jeniffer disse, e então viu em cima da mesa de centro seu diário – Ah... Você leu meu diário, não é? – ela disse rindo e jogou uma almofada em Daniel

– Ah, então é assim?! – ele pegou a mesma almofada que Jenny tinha jogado em cima dele e saiu correndo atrás da menina pela casa, que também revidava com uma outra almofada que havia pego no sofá.

Isso marcava o início de um relacionamento cheio de risadas, brincadeiras e parceria.

* * *

**u.u O que acharam? Daniel tentando dar uma de Patrick Jane, sqn?! hahahahahahahaha**  
**Espero que tenham gostadoo S2**  
**Provavelmente o próximo capítulo sairá só ano que vem, não vai dar pra escrever nada antes disso pq tem toda a correria dos preparativos para a virada do ano. Então quero desejar a todos um Feliz ano novo S2 Cheio de paz, realizações dos sonhos, e que o ano de 2014 seja o melhor que já vivemos até agora! :D**  
**Love you all S2**  
**Beijinhooos**


	20. Encontro das meninas

**Olá pessoas lindaaas :D**  
**Tenho uma coisa apenas para dizer deste capítulo: **  
**A Charlie e o Nick são mais S2**

**E quero agradecer à Tempy B. Booth pelo favorito, e pelo comentário fofo :3 Obrigada :)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Teresa nunca admitiria para ninguém, mas estava nervosa quanto ao encontro dela com Charlotte. E se Charlotte não gostasse dela ou achasse que o pai merece coisa melhor? Será que Patrick terminaria com ela por causa disso?

"Provavelmente sim" pensava ela "Depois de tantos anos, descobrir que a filha está viva, claro que ele fará tudo o que ela quiser".

Entrou em sua casa acompanhada de Charlotte, e antes que ficasse um silêncio constrangedor, Charlotte começou:

– Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?

– Eu estava pensando em almoçarmos e depois sairmos para dar uma volta... O que acha?

– Legal! O que vamos comer? E por favor, não diga comida congelada! – acrescentou Charlotte vendo que Teresa abria o frízer

– Ah... Então teremos que sair e comprar alguma coisa para comer, ou podemos almoçar fora também.

– Almoçar fora! – sorriu Charlotte – Tem um lugar que eu e meu pai íamos quando eu era criança... Fica um pouco longe daqui, mas vale a pena a viajem... A comida é uma delicia!

– Ótimo, vamos lá então... – disse Teresa saindo da cozinha

– Mas é melhor comermos alguma coisa antes de irmos porque vai demorar um pouco até chegarmos lá – Teresa deu meia volta

– Claro, claro! Você tem razão... – Teresa tentava disfarçar o nervosismo sorrindo para a menina – Tem frutas frescas, salgadinho, cereal, pão, e talvez tenha torta de chocolate na geladeira, se o Nick não tiver comido tudo...

– Achei que você era alérgica a chocolate... – disse Charlotte, porém Teresa fez uma expressão de confusão com sua face – Sabe?! Quando Melanie levou o bolo pra casa de onde você e o meu pai estavam fingindo serem pais do Nicolas e da Sarah...

– Como você sabe disso?

– Eles tinham tudo **muito** bem planejado e documentado...

– Ah, sim! – Charlotte ficou olhando para Teresa esperando uma continuação

– E...? O que aconteceu com a sua alergia?

– Ah, aquilo foi... – o rosto de Teresa ganhou um tom mais avermelhado ao lembrar daquela situação – Eu... Menti... Não tenho alergia a chocolate, e Melanie... Bem... Parecia estar flertando com seu pai...

– Então era verdade que vocês já eram apaixonados! – constatou Charlotte com um sorriso de lado em seu rosto

– O que? Não, eu... Eu estava fingindo ser a esposa dele... Ia pegar mal se eu deixasse alguém dar em cima dele...

– Teresa, não tem problema. Não precisa ficar nervosa! Você é uma boa pessoa... Faz meu pai feliz!

– E-Eu não estou nervosa, só não estava apaixonada por ele antes...

– Você sabe que é muito fácil ver quando está mentindo, não é? – disse Charlotte e Teresa abaixou a cabeça envergonhada

– É... Seu pai sempre me fala isso...

– Então não tente mentir pra mim... Eu prometo não mentir pra você também!

– Combinado! – disse Teresa apertando a mão da menina, como se fizessem um trato

– Vou querer comer frutas frescas

– E podemos levar os salgadinhos, caso a gente sinta fome... – completou Teresa indo até o armário

Elas comeram as frutas frescas apoiadas no balcão da cozinha enquanto Teresa contava da vez que Patrick havia sido sequestrado em uma feira de frutas frescas, e de como o plano dele para os tirarem de lá com vida, após ela mesma ter sido sequestrada. Charlotte ria ao mesmo tempo que achava todo aquele plano muito nojento.

Antes de saírem de casa, Charlotte pediu para usar o banheiro, mas ao invés de entrar no banheiro, ela entrou no quarto de Teresa e achou facilmente a aliança do disfarce no lugar onde Nicolas havia dito que estaria, em cima da penteadeira, guardou no bolso de seu shorts e saiu antes que fosse pega.

Os dois estavam secretamente tentando ajudar Patrick à fazer o pedido de casamento para Teresa.

Charlotte desceu as escadas e ela e Teresa saíram de casa e foram até o carro, que estava estacionado na frente da casa.

– Posso dirigir? – perguntou Charlotte

– Você corre como seu pai?

– E aquilo é correr? – brincou Charlotte – Não, Teresa, eu não vou ultrapassar os limites de velocidade...

– Vou confiar, hein – Teresa entregou para a menina a chave do carro

A viajem toda foi muito tranquila e silenciosa. Charlotte, de fato, não ultrapassava os limites de velocidade, o que deixava Teresa muito aliviada.

Assim que chegaram no restaurante, escolheram uma mesa de dois lugares perto de uma janela.

O restaurante era muito aconchegante, um pouco rústico por causa do piso e das janelas de madeira da cor marrom escuro. A parede era de tijolinhos vermelhos e todas as mesas eram feitas com a mesma madeira das janelas.

Não havia nenhuma toalha sobre a mesa, apenas um suporte para ketchups, mostardas e maioneses, assim como um para guardanapos.

O garçom veio, sorridente, trazer os cardápios que eram amarelos com a borda vermelha.

Teresa não podia deixar de considerar em sua mente que aquele lugar era perfeito!

– Hambúrguer, né?! – disse Teresa após analisar o cardápio

– Não "hambúrguer". Este é o **melhor** hambúrguer que eu já comi na minha vida! – enfatizou a menina – e eu também sei que você gosta de hambúrguer...

– Sim, eu amo hambúrgueres! – Teresa desviou seu olhar do cardápio para olhar para cima por alguns instantes, se lembrando do seu encontro com Patrick

– Está lembrando de quê? – perguntou Charlotte analisando Teresa

– Nada. Por quê acha que eu estou lembrando de algo?

– Você está acessando sua memória. Olhando cima e para sua direita.

– Ah... Me esqueci que estava com uma Jane... – as duas riram – Eu estava lembrando do meu encontro com o seu pai, quando ainda estávamos disfarçados...

– Hum... E como foi?

– Ele me levou até uma praia, e nós comemos hambúrguer no capô do carro.

– Que romântico... Esse foi o primeiro encontro de vocês?

– Foi... Primeiro e único até agora... Se nós excluirmos a festa.

– Por quê? – perguntou a garota

– Ah, os últimos dias foram muito corridos, nem deu tempo para pensar em nada... – respondeu Teresa

Se sua vida fosse um desenho animado, Charlotte teria uma lâmpada acesa em cima de sua cabeça.

Ela pediu licença para ir ao banheiro, e ao perceber que estava fora do alcance de visão de Lisbon, pegou seu celular e discou o número de Nicolas.

_– Alô_? – disse Nick do outro lado da linha

– Oi, Nick, sou eu, Charlotte. Mas não fala que sou eu se você estiver perto do meu pai

– _Não, eu não estou perto dele... Ele está trocando a fralda da Sarah no berçário do shopping. O que foi?_

– Eu conversei com meu pai hoje sobre o pedido de casamento...

– _Mas ele ainda não fez o pedido de casamento..._

– Eu sei! Deixa eu terminar de falar... – repreendeu Charlotte impaciente – Eu vou tentar convencer a Teresa a ir na praia comigo, e você tenta convencer o Patrick a ir na praia com você.

_– Por quê?_

– Porque o primeiro encontro deles foi na praia, aí eu vou colocar a aliança no bolso do meu pai e aí a gente deixa os dois sozinhos por um tempo, ok?!

_– Ok! Mas como eu vou convencer o Patrick de que eu quero ir pra praia?_

– Sei lá, inventa alguma coisa... Tchau, preciso ir!

_– Tchau..._

Charlotte voltou à mesa e não demorou muito para que os lanches e a porção de batatas fritas chegassem.

– Nossa! – disse Lisbon após sua primeira mordida no lanche – É realmente muito bom!

– Eu disse! – Charlotte olhou pela janela por alguns instantes antes de prosseguir – Sabe o que seria legal a gente fazer hoje?

– O quê?

– Ir para a praia... Sabe?! Já que estamos aqui em Malibu...

– Mas estamos sem uma roupa adequada para isso... – disse Lisbon.

Era verdade, Charlotte tinha que admitir...

– Podemos passar em alguma loja e comprar biquínis e toalhas para tomarmos sol... O que acha?

– Sério que você quer fazer isso, Charlotte?

– Por favorzinho, Teresa! – Charlotte fez um beicinho e Teresa ficou sem outra opção

– Tudo bem, nós vamos...

– Eba! – exclamou a menina – Obrigada Teresa!

Com o celular em seu colo, Charlotte conseguiu escrever uma mensagem de texto para Nicolas sem que Teresa percebesse.

_"Consegui convencê-la. Me avise quando você conseguir"_

* * *

**Uuuuuuuuuuhhh... Não disse?! Chalotte e Nicolas SEUS LINDOS!**  
**auhsuahusahsuhaush**  
**Espero que tenham gostado :P**  
**Não deixem de comentar, por favor :3**

**Beijinhooos S2**


	21. Encontro dos meninos

**Boa noite seus lindooos S2**  
**Este capítulo, como vocês podem ver, conta o mesmo dia, mas o que aconteceu no encontro do Patrick, Nicolas e Sarah.**  
**Antes de tudo, eu não foquei muito na Sarah, mas no próximo capítulo eu vou compensar, ok?! :3**  
**Muito obrigada pelos comentários e curtidas das meninas e meninos do face no grupo do The Mentalist Pictures :D E também pelos comentários das meninas aqui no e lá no Nyah! :3**  
**Muito obrigada! Vocês fazem uma escritora de fic's feliz :) S2**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**_Últimos acontecimentos em A Batalha:_**

_"[...](Charlotte) - Eu conversei com meu pai hoje sobre o pedido de casamento..._

_(Nicolas) - Mas ele ainda não fez o pedido de casamento..._

_– Eu sei! Deixa eu terminar de falar... – repreendeu Charlotte impaciente – Eu vou tentar convencer a Teresa a ir na praia comigo, e você tenta convencer o Patrick a ir na praia com você._

_– Por quê?_

_– Porque o primeiro encontro deles foi na praia, aí eu vou colocar a aliança no bolso do meu pai e aí a gente deixa os dois sozinhos por um tempo, ok?!_

_– Ok! Mas como eu vou convencer o Patrick de que eu quero ir pra praia?_

_– Sei lá, inventa alguma coisa... Tchau, preciso ir![...]"_

**Naquele mesmo dia, duas horas antes...**

Patrick pegou a cadeira de bebê no carro de Lisbon e instalou-a em seu Citroën azul, e então voltou para pegar Sarah e acomodá-la dentro do carro.

Não tinha como negar que Patrick amava crianças e Sarah o fazia lembrar muito de Charlotte quando tinha essa idade.

Por sorte a menina não se irritou quando ele a retirou dos braços de Charlotte, que segurava-a até então, porque estava muito distraída brincando com a textura áspera de sua barba à fazer.

– Acho que ela gostou de você... – disse Teresa olhando encantada com a cena à sua frente

– Claro que gostou... Olhe para mim: Eu sou lindo! – disse Patrick sabendo que isso faria Teresa sorrir aquele sorriso que ele tanto amava

– Ha-ha metido! Vamos conversar daqui a alguns anos... – respondeu Teresa divertida já caminhando em direção a sua casa

– Nós vamos conversar e você vai ter que admitir que eu ainda estarei lindo! – disse Patrick, porém Teresa não ouviu.

Se ela o tivesse ouvido, provavelmente teria uma resposta bem malcriada para dar.

Nicolas entrou no carro no banco da frente enquanto Patrick colocava confortavelmente Sarah em sua cadeirinha de segurança, e depois ele entrou no carro no banco do motorista.

– E então, Nick... Para onde quer ir?

– Você podia me ensinar a dirigir, o que acha?

– Mas isso é perigoso, Nick...

– Ah, desculpe – Nicolas pensou por um instante – Achei que você não tivesse medo de nada...

– Hey... Eu não tenho medo de nada! – afirmou sentindo-se ofendido.

– Então me ensine a dirigir! – Patrick analisou o menino por alguns segundos... Realmente, ensinar a dirigir era uma coisa de pai e filho. Mas e a Sarah? E quando eles tivessem fome? E se ela chorasse?

E foi aí que Patrick teve uma ideia que supriria todas as necessidades deles e ainda deixaria Nick satisfeito.

– Tudo bem então... Vamos para o estacionamento de um shopping aqui perto. Ele é bem vazio, mas tem onde comer lá dentro, e também tem um berçário para quando precisarmos trocar a fralda da Sarah.

– Legal! Valeu Patrick!

Eles foram para o tal shopping, mas antes que pudessem pensar em começar a aula de direção, Sarah começou a chorar de fome, e eles próprios se acharam com fome.

Nicolas pegou uma mamadeira de dentro da bolsa que Teresa preparara para Sarah e deu-a para a menina que parou de chorar.

Entraram no shopping e rapidamente acharam a praça de alimentação. Cada um escolheu seus restaurantes: Patrick preferiu comer salada, enquanto Nicolas preferiu um bom sanduíche natural com milk-shake de chocolate.

– Sério? Lanche natural e milk-shake? – perguntou Patrick considerando a ironia da combinação

– Por quê? O que tem de errado? – disse Nicolas com a boca cheia, já saboreando sua refeição

– Nada, eu já havia me esquecido como eram os adolescentes em fase de crescimento – riu Patrick

– Você pode até rir... Mas isso daqui está uma delícia!

– Ok... – Patrick começou a comer sua salada – E a Jennifer, hein?

– O que tem ela?

– Bem, sabe... Vocês dois estavam se paquerando... Se beijaram na festa... Já ligou pra ela?

– Ainda não... Eu mandei uma mensagem pra ela ontem, desejando boa noite.

– E ela respondeu? – perguntou Patrick

– Sim... Me desejou boa noite também.

– Só isso? Você não falou mais nada?

– Não... Ela está passando por muitas mudanças eu não quero pressioná-la.

– Ah, para com isso menino! – repreendeu-o Patrick – Se você continuar assim lerdo, você vai acabar perdendo-a...

– O que eu devo fazer então?

– Liga para ela, chame-a para sair... E quando vocês saírem, leve flores, chocolates, elogie a roupa dela... Mulheres adoram isso!

– Certo! Eu vou ligar... Obrigado pelas dicas, Patrick – sorriu Nicolas – Na verdade, sabe o que me veio na mente agora?

– Não, mas posso descobrir se quiser...

– Poupe seu trabalho, eu te conto... – disse Nicolas – Eu e Teresa estávamos conversando e... Eu perguntei como você tinha feito o pedido de casamento para ela... – Nicolas torcia para que Patrick não descobrisse que aquilo não passava de um plano dele e de Charlotte

– Hum... Interessante. O que ela disse?

– Só conto se você me jurar segredo...

– Ok, eu prometo que não direi nada à Teresa sobre essa conversa... – disse Patrick cansado de esperar pela informação – Agora conte! – ordenou

– Ela disse que estava com medo de você voltar atrás, ou dela ter te interpretado errado...

– Ela acha que eu vou desistir de casar com ela?

– Bom, você sabe como são mulheres... Exageradas. E gostam de coisas exageradas. E pelo o que eu entendi você nem fez um pedido de casamento direito. Nem perguntou se ela queria ou não se casar com você.

– O que sugere? – disse Patrick após analisar e confirmar a veracidade das palavras do menino. Nicolas sorriu. Ele e Charlotte já tinham combinado isso antes, e já tinham uma resposta pronta para essa pergunta.

– Compre um colar que pareça com a aliança que ela usou no disfarce, e quando você for dar para ela, ela provavelmente ficará confusa, então você põe o colar nela e depois se ajoelha e a pede em casamento.

– Meh... Muito clichê!

– Tem uma ideia melhor?

– Agora não... Mas em breve eu terei. E será exagerado, como você disse. – Sarah começou a ameaçar que choraria, e eles logo perceberam o motivo: Ela precisava de fraldas limpas.

Patrick foi até o berçário para trocá-la enquanto Nicolas cuidava dos pertences deles.

Neste meio tempo, Nicolas pensou em ligar para Jennifer e chama-la para um encontro, mas fora interrompido por Charlotte que o chamava em seu celular.

Ela lhe dissera para convencer Patrick de ir à praia com eles.

Ele desligou o telefone e ficou pensando em como poderia cumprir com sua parte do plano.

– Estava falando com quem no telefone? – disse Patrick, e Nicolas se assustou. Patrick interpretou o susto do menino como se ele tivesse sido pego fazendo algo que considerava errado ou digno de constrangimento e deduziu – Seguiu minhas dicas e chamou Jennifer para sair, não é?

– É... Pois é, foi isso mesmo, eu estava ligando para ela... – gaguejou Nick

– E...? Como foi?

– Ah, marcamos para o próximo sábado...

– Que bom, fico feliz por você, Nick – Patrick pegou a bolsa de Sarah e já ia saindo da mesa em direção à saída do shopping.

Nicolas andava mais lentamente do que o normal, tentando achar um motivo que levasse Patrick à ir com ele na praia.

Ele parou em frente uma loja quando ouviu seu celular anunciar a chegada de uma nova mensagem de texto. Era Charlotte informando que havia conseguido convencer à Teresa de ir à praia. Ele levantou o olhar para a vitrine da loja da qual havia parado em frente e quando estava prestes a responder para Charlotte dizendo que não havia conseguido, ele prestou atenção no segmento da loja que ele olhava. Era uma loja de artigos para ciclismo. E ele já sabia o que fazer para convencer Patrick à ir pra praia.

– Patrick, Patrick... – chamou o menino e Patrick, que estava a alguns passos à frente voltou-se para atender o chamado dele – Sabe de uma coisa?! Eu estava aqui pensando e... Hoje está muito quente, se nós ficarmos no carro o tempo todo, Sarah não vai se divertir e todos vamos morrer de calor...

– Não quer mais aprender a dirigir?

– Não agora... Outro dia, talvez...

– E o quer fazer? – perguntava Patrick confuso com a mudança repentina de ideia de Nicolas

– Eu estava a fim de andar de bicicleta... Na praia...

– Na praia? Por quê?

– Ah, porque daí você pode montar um daqueles seus famosos castelinhos de areia com a Sarah... E não tem coisa melhor do que andar de bicicleta ouvindo o barulho das ondas...

– Bom, então precisaremos comprar um biquíni para Sarah e bermudas adequadas para nós... Já que estamos aqui no shopping, já aproveitamos – disse Patrick olhando para os lados

– Ótimo! A minha bicicleta está do lado de fora da casa minha casa, aí a gente passa lá e põe ela em cima do seu carro...

– Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer fazer? Quero dizer... Por que a mudança de planos?

– Ah... Deu vontade de pedalar...

– Ok... – Patrick ainda não havia entendido, mas quem sabe o menino estivesse falando a verdade? Ele bem se lembrava de suas manhãs em Malibu, pedalando em sua bicicleta como se não tivesse destino, ouvindo gaivotas e as ondas quebrando nas pedras e na orla da praia... Era tão relaxante e revigorante... – Então eu já sei em que praia vou te levar!

– Que praia?

– Ah, é uma praia de Malibu... Tem um restaurante ótimo lá perto! Eu sempre levava Charlotte lá...

– Ah, legal! Vamos?

– Vamos!

Nicolas discretamente colocou seu celular para tocar como se estivesse recebendo uma chamada, pedindo desculpa para Patrick atender à chamada.

– Charlie? É o Nick!

_– Oi... Quanto tempo... Marcos! – disfarçou ela por estar perto de Teresa_

– Ah, entendi! Está perto de Teresa, não é?!

_– Pois é... E você como andam as coisas por aí? – _perguntou Charlotte

– Consegui! – disse Nicolas animado

_– Que ótimo!_

– Só tem um problema...

_– O que aconteceu?_

– Patrick escolheu uma praia para irmos... Ele disse que é uma que fica perto de um restaurante que ele te levava em Malibu.

_– Isso não é um problema..._

– Você estão aí? – perguntou Nicolas incrédulo

_– Que coincidência, não?_

– Que loucura... Bom, daqui a pouco estaremos aí... Tchau!

_– Até mais, Marcos... – Ambos desligaram o telefone._

Nicolas entrou em uma loja de biquínis que Patrick recebia instruções de uma vendedora quanto ao biquíni de Sarah, e logo foi orientado à escolher algo para vestir na praia. E rápido, para não perderem o sol.

* * *

**Eu sei, eu sei... Desculpe parar bem aí, mas eu prometo que no próximo capítulo vai ter pedido de casamento e coisinhas fofas :3**

**Obrigada por lerem! E não esqueçam de comentar, por favor! Eu amo ler todos os comentários de vocês :P**

**Ahh, e sobre quando sai o próximo capítulo, eu vou tentar postar semana que vem, talvez quarta ou quinta. **  
**Eu estou meio enrolada com uns projetos aqui, e vou ter que voltar a postar um capítulo por semana :)**

**Beijinhooos S2**


	22. O pedido

**Antes de tudo...**

**Quero agradecer às meninas do Face Michelle Neves, Stephani Amorin e Lindiana Mendes que participaram com suas frases lindas na minha brincadeira de última hora :D Muito obrigada!**

**Espero que gostem ^.^**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Usando as habilidades de leitura do comportamento das pessoas, Charlotte via nos olhares indiscretos de Teresa Lisbon que ela desconfiava de alguma coisa.

Elas estavam na fila do caixa para pagar os biquínis, toalhas e outros adereços que haviam escolhido na loja, e Charlotte tentava seu máximo disfarçar tudo com pequenos sorrisos, que eram retribuídos por Lisbon, porém não havia como ignorar, ambas sabiam disso.

– Então, Charlotte... Quem era o menino que você estava falando no telefone?

– Era... Um amigo. O Marcos – mentiu ela

– É só amigo mesmo, ou ele é alg-

– Credo, Teresa! Nunca! – interrompeu a menina e Teresa, apesar de continuar sorrindo, ficou quieta por alguns segundos, e depois continuou

– Só para constar... Você está vermelha.

– Isso não significa nada! – se defendeu Charlotte

– Eu não disse que significava...

– É claro que você... – disse Charlotte com a voz levemente aguda – Ai, droga, Teresa! Ok, você venceu... Marcos não é apenas um amigo

– Vocês estão namorando, mas você ainda não contou para o seu pai, por isso não queria que eu soubesse... Porque está com medo de que eu conte. – afirmou Teresa convicta

– Como você descobriu? Foi só um telefonema... – _"e nem era ele de verdade"_ completou mentalmente

– Eu sou uma detetive de homicídios, Charlotte...

– Hum... – Charlotte estava envergonhada, não sabia mais o que fazer. Cruzou os braços e olhou para o chão esperando pela coragem para continuar o assunto

– E...? Como se conheceram? Vamos, me conte! Quero saber de tudo... E prometo não contar para o seu pai – Charlotte estava com medo, mas decidiu confiar esse segredo à Teresa.

– Nós nos conhecemos quando eu ainda era Rebecca Ruskin... Ele era da minha escola, mas não éramos da mesma sala... – a atendente do caixa chamou-as para cobrar os itens escolhidos, e Charlotte parou a história por um momento, até elas saírem da loja – Eu estava na sexta série e ele já estava na oitava. Os outros meninos da sala dele sempre zombavam dele por ele conversar comigo, mas ele não se importava. Nós viramos melhores amigos, e no final daquele ano ia ter um baile de formatura para os alunos que estavam saindo da oitava série e indo para o primeiro colegial, e ele me convidou para ser o par dele... E, bem... O final você já sabe...

– Sim, eu posso imaginar... E estão namorando desde então?

– Exato... Ele me ajudou a planejar a captura de Red John e a minha fuga do internato.

– E porque ainda não contou para o seu pai? – perguntou Teresa

– Ainda não tive oportunidade... Mas talvez você pudesse me ajudar com isso, o que acha?

– Ajudar como?

– Ah, você podia ir preparando ele para quando eu contasse... Sei lá...

– Não prometo nada – disse Teresa sorrindo para Charlotte – Mas vou tentar, ok?!

– Obrigada Teresa! Mas e então... Vamos para a praia ou vamos ficar aqui dentro do carro?

– Vamos! Estou vendo que ali tem um banheiro... Podemos nos trocar ali dentro.

– Ótimo! – disse Charlotte saindo do carro e correndo em direção ao banheiro, aliviada por contar para alguém sobre seu namorado, mas principalmente, aliviada por Teresa não ter descoberto sobre o plano dela e de Nicolas.

Não muito longe dali, Patrick dirigia seu Citroën azul em direção à praia. Ele e Nicolas não conversaram muito durante a viajem, apenas em alguns momentos em que os dois começavam a cantar alguma música animada que era transmitida pela rádio.

Em alguns minutos eles chegariam à praia, e todo o plano "Pedido-de-casamento" estaria mais do que em ação.

Nicolas disfarçava o nervosismo evitando sempre o contato visual com Patrick.

– Eu sei o que está havendo aqui... – disse Patrick sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Nicolas se assustou ao ouvir aquelas sete pequenas palavras. Tudo o que ele mais temia estava acontecendo. _"Droga! Droga! Droga!"_ pensava ele _"Não! Fique calmo... Respire..."_

– C-Como assim?

– Esse seu nervosismo, essa mudança repentina de planos... Eu já sabia que você estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas agora sei o que é – afirmou Patrick

– Escondendo? Eu? – tentou disfarçar – O quê?

– Você está nervoso com seu encontro com a Jennifer... Tudo bem é normal! – Nicolas soltou o ar que havia prendido – Agora, você não precisava esconder isso de mim, e me fazer vir até Malibu só pra você pedir alguns conselhos sem parecer que está com medo... É normal sentir medo no primeiro encontro.

– É... Certo... Era isso que eu queria... Conselhos – gaguejou o menino

– Vou te dizer tudo o que você precisa saber para um primeiro encontro depois que andarmos de bicicleta, ok?!

– Ok, valeu Patrick!

Dois minutos depois, Patrick, Nicolas e Sarah já haviam chegado à praia.

Teresa e Charlotte estavam terminando de colocarem seus biquínis e saídas de praia para poderem sair do banheiro.

Patrick aproveitara a ocasião e comprara para si uma bicicleta com uma cadeirinha para crianças no guidão e Nicolas terminava de ajuda-lo a retirar as duas bicicletas de cima de seu carro, quando ambos avistaram uma movimentação à alguns metros em frente de onde o carro havia sido estacionado.

E foi aí que Patrick começou a juntar as peças.

O telefonema de Nicolas, a mudança de vontade do Nick, o carro preto estacionado perto dali, as duas mulheres que caminhavam em direção à praia... Tudo isso só podia ser um plano para que todos estivessem ali, na mesma hora, naquela mesma praia.

"Mas pra quê?" considerava Patrick em sua mente, e então ele se lembrou da conversa que tivera com Nicolas dentro do shopping...

Ele já havia detectado alguns sinais de mentira no menino, mas ignorara por pensar que ele estava apenas fugindo do assunto "Jennifer" que o deixava tenso.

Nicolas e Charlotte estavam preparando um momento perfeito para que ele pedisse a mão de Teresa em casamento.

_"Claro! Como foi que eu não pensei nisso antes? Praia... O lugar do nosso primeiro encontro. Tão óbvio!"_ pensava Patrick.

Lisbon também identificou Patrick, Nicolas e a bebê Sarah em seu caminho do banheiro até a praia, mas nem desconfiou de plano algum.

– Hey! – disse Patrick quando Teresa e Charlotte estavam mais próximas deles

– Hey... Vocês sabiam que estaríamos aqui? – perguntou Teresa

– Não... Apenas uma... Coincidência – Patrick piscou um olho para Charlotte e Nicolas – O que as duas moças fazem aqui?

– Charlotte pediu para tomar sol... E vocês?

– Nicolas pediu para andarmos de bicicleta... – disse Patrick – Vocês estão lindas!

– Eu sei que você provavelmente não está falando de mim, mas obrigada pai! – disse Charlotte abraçando-o e colocando a aliança no bolso esquerdo de Patrick – Acho que você já sabe de tudo, não é?! Bolso esquerdo... – sussurrou ela no ouvido de seu pai

– Claro que estou falando de você Charlie! – disse Patrick

– Hey, Nick, vamos dar uma volta de bicicleta? – Charlotte piscou um olho para Nicolas, e ele entendeu que era para deixar os adultos à sós.

– Claro!

Sarah ainda estava dentro do carro, e Teresa abriu a porta para tirar a menina, que fez festa ao vê-la. Em sua mente, Patrick elaborava uma forma de pedir – oficialmente – Lisbon em casamento.

– Quero comer manga... – disse Patrick distraído

– O quê?

– Ah, todos estão cheios de vontades... Eu quero comer manga...

– Ah... – Teresa não entendeu nada, mas preferiu deixar o assunto pra lá.

– Aposto que a Sarah vai adorar se nós montarmos um castelinho de areia, não é Sarah?! –perguntou Patrick

– Jura, Patrick? Ela vai ficar toda suja, e eu também... – respondeu Teresa desanimada

– Ah, amor... Olha só a carinha dela... Vai mesmo negar divertimento à sua filha? – chantageou ele – depois ela toma banho e fica limpinha. Por favor?! – ele fez um beicinho.

– Ok, ok... Tudo bem, você venceu! – ela concordou finalmente e Patrick sorriu antes de depositar um beijo de agradecimento em sua bochecha.

Jane já havia pensado em uma forma de pedir Teresa em casamento e, agora que ela concordara em montar os castelinhos de areia, seu plano funcionaria perfeitamente.

Eles colocaram toalhas na areia para poderem se sentar, e Patrick começou a ensinar Teresa como se fazia um de seus famosos castelinhos de areia com alguns dos brinquedos que ele havia comprado para Sarah.

Sem que Teresa percebesse, ele colocou a aliança no meio de um baldinho já cheio de areia, e o desinformou no lugar onde eles estavam construindo o castelo. Com a ajuda de Teresa não demorou muito tempo para que ficasse pronto.

– Agora vamos tirar uma foto antes de destruí-lo... – disse Patrick tirando do bolso o seu smartphone

– Nós vamos destruí-lo? – perguntou Teresa desapontada

– Claro! É a parte mais divertida de se construir um castelo de areia...

Charlotte e Nicolas ainda andavam de bicicleta, não muito longe de onde Patrick e Teresa estavam, e cada hora inventavam uma disputa diferente: Ver que chegava primeiro, depois quem conseguia andar sem uma das mãos no guidão e depois sem as duas mãos apoiadas no guidão... Sempre rindo e lançando olhares indiscretos e ansiosos para Patrick.

– Por onde quer começar a destruir? – perguntou Teresa

– Por que você não começa por aqui? – Patrick indicou um dos blocos, e Teresa o destruiu junto com Sarah.

O castelo fora quase que completamente destruído em meio à risadas e brincadeiras, exceto por um único bloco que ainda estava inteiro. O bloco onde estava a aliança.

– Só falta um... Quer fazer as honras, madame?! – perguntou Patrick e Teresa o destruiu em seguida.

Um brilho diferente atingiu o olho da agente, e ela identificou sua origem, um pouco enterrado na areia.

Com suas mãos ela retirou a areia que envolvia a coisa brilhante, e depois retirou completamente o objeto de lá para poder identificar o que era.

E, assim como acontecera da primeira vez que ela vira a aliança no quintal da casa do disfarce, Teresa se espantou.

– O-O que... O que é isso?

– Teresa, agora que as crianças estão todas reunidas e felizes, chegou a nossa hora... Era o que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo. Você me mudou, me fez uma pessoa melhor, e você fez isso de um jeito tão meigo e carinhoso. Eu te amo! – ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e Charlotte e Nicolas pararam suas brincadeiras para poderem assistir ao momento, e claro, filmarem e tirarem fotos com seus telefones – Teresa... Eu sei que você já me aturou por um longo tempo, mas... Você aceita me aturar pelo resto da sua vida? Dessa vez, como seu esposo?

Teresa estava em choque, e alternava seus olhares entre a aliança e Patrick.

Ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas simplesmente não conseguia!

– Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou Patrick aflito

– Sinceramente, eu... – ela conseguiu que algum som saísse de suas cordas vocais – Eu achei que, quando chegasse o momento, você começaria seu discurso com "Depois de anos eu criei vergonha da cara" – brincou ela

– Quer que eu recomece? – ele perguntou e ela riu e negou com a cabeça como resposta – E então... Qual é sua resposta? – ele perguntou de novo, ansioso

– Patrick, eu... – ela analisou mais uma vez aliança, e então continuou – Quero comer manga...

– O quê? – perguntou ele confuso

– Vamos comer manga juntos... – ela completou com os olhos levemente marejados – Para o resto de nossas vidas!

Patrick sorriu, entendendo sua resposta, e a abraçou enquanto a beijava nos lábios, como comemoração.

Charlotte e Nicolas começaram a bater palmas e a gritar, antes de correrem para abraçarem os mais novos noivos, e parabeniza-los também.

E esse foi o (quase) final de mais uma batalha. Pois agora viriam outras batalhas... Batalhas de amor entre duas pessoas que decidiram viver juntas para sempre.

E estas batalhas estavam apenas começando... Para a felicidade de todos.

* * *

**E aí? O que acharam? **  
**Morreram de fofura como eu? kkkkkk**  
**Mais uma vez, muito obrigada a todos que comentam, acompanham e favoritam a história :3 S2**

**Beijinhoos S2**


End file.
